


【带卡】与你的三次分离和一次婚礼

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 与你的三次分离与一次婚礼 + 中年恋爱物语 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ntr, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 现代paro；boss土 × 冷感卡；存在戏份不多近乎炮灰的女性角色；NTR；三观扭曲致谢：标题灵感：我心有白鹿《我与他的七次相亲与一次相爱》（2018年12月动笔时为致敬；2019年2月太太回圈时已告知并取得本人同意）授权图文风灵感：《孽子》白先勇；情节灵感：《情人》渡边淳一；You Must Love Me (From”Evita”)-Lana Del Rey；If You Want Me - Glen Hansard/Marketa IrglovaSilhouettes of You – Isaac Gracie（歌词借鉴）





	1. 你的电话

让宇智波带土当卡卡西伴郎这回事，是花铃提的。

 

原因再简单不过。阿斯玛牺牲，凯单腿负伤，大和的惯用表情不大合适。现在公司里相熟者大多身居高位且已婚。唯一各方面条件都满足的伊鲁卡，又因为主事周到而被选为主持和后台策划。因此伴郎的问题就被搁置了好久。

 

宇智波带土这个名字未被提起，一是因为他人现在国外；二是因为十年前神无毗桥事件生死不明之后，他就已经从警署同期的视野中消失了。即便他后来重回木叶开始执掌早已树倒猢狲散的宇智波集团，和老同事联系也不算多，想不起来似乎理所应当。

而花铃能够想起这个人，是因为一年前两人尚未订婚时，曾在一次饭席间有过一面之交。当时卡卡西介绍说是多年前的战友。但花铃心想既然从警署辞职数年仍能有所来往必定关系不浅，才在婚礼的策划讨论会上偶然提了出来。

 

伊鲁卡和凯恍然大悟。二月室内的暖气开的很足，气氛顿时热烈了起来。花铃紧着给客人添茶，唯独卡卡西一人沉默不语。旁边小樱和鸣人两个僵坐着，难言之隐如鲠在喉。但毕竟作为小辈不便多嘴。最后还是凯以一副热血姿态吵嚷着这种人生大事非要好友本人亲口告知不可，在一连串惊心动魄的抢夺游戏中硬是用卡卡西的手机拨通了宇智波带土的电话。

 

“喂？”

电话开着免提，客厅寂静。两个学生看着刚才还漫不经心插科打诨的老师逐渐安静，心提到了嗓子眼儿。

 

“怎么了，有事吗？”

对面熟悉的声音一如往日平静低沉。伊鲁卡和凯激动地满脸憋红，用唇语不停的催促着。卡卡西呆望着手机上一秒一秒过去的通话时间，瘦长的手指翻转着记号笔，眉眼半低看不出情绪。

电话那边传来一声叹息。

“那个……有事吗？”他显得有些为难，语气却不易察觉地放温和了一些，“我在开会，如果可以的话待会儿……”

 

 

卡卡西轻咳了一下。

“带土，”

 

 

 

**“我要结婚了。”**

 

 

 

“……”

客厅里所有人目光都聚焦在卡卡西身上。不仅鸣人和小樱，其他客人的心跳也快要停止了。

 

 

“是吗，恭喜。”

 

对方的语气里听不出一丝起伏。旁边亲友团像打了鸡血似的鼓动他继续往下说。而婚礼的主角本人却看上去并无多大兴致。

 

“带土，”

“我们在考虑，你要不要来当我的伴郎。”

“……”

 

“我们？”

 

 

 

“那你呢？”

**“旗木卡卡西呢？也想让我当你的伴郎吗？”**

 

 

 

睫毛扇动，卡卡西面上仍不动声色，拿着电话的手却陡然紧了一下。

 

“嗯。”

 

卡卡西答应着，口罩上方仍是一双惺忪的死鱼眼，一只手挂在脖子后面，捏了捏颈椎。

 

“你来吗？”

“……”

“可以。”

“……”

“婚礼什么时候？”

“3月10号。”

“那我订大后天的机票，要提前一个月做准备对吧？”

“……”

“其他事情之后再说吧。你有我邮箱地址，有什么需要就发给我，我会看的。现在手头还有点事，等我把会开完。”

“嗯，对不起打扰了。”

“没事。”

“……”

 

“应该的。”

 

 

 

通话时间停止计数，屏幕回到了闪回到默认锁屏界面。

客厅里一片欢腾。纸片散落在桌上，茶几上点心盒子里面被搅得乱码七糟，掉了一桌饼干渣。似乎因为困扰许久的事项尘埃落定，亲友团的热情突然高涨了起来。鸣人和小樱在沙发上面面相觑地苦笑着。卡卡西却不以为意。他随手翻了下桌上被圈的花花绿绿的日历表，心里算了一下日期，便把身子懒靠在柔软的沙发上，望着天花板出神。

“呀咧呀咧……”

 

 

宇智波带土把手机扔在会议桌上，背部撞到真皮座椅上。

“看什么，继续讲呀。”

长条桌上奇形怪状盘靓条顺地坐着七个人，此刻无一例外齐齐整整地把目光投射在老板的脸上。刚才还吵得楼下办公区不堪其扰的会议室，此刻掉根针都能听得分外清明。

 

绝用手“啪”地拍了下额头。

“带土啊，老天爷—— 我的小祖宗！！”绝撸着自己的脸，像要把那张树皮似的面皮扒下来一样。

“所以说我们现在该讨论什么？”

“你说呢？”带土看着站在投影前的黄毛，“把报告说完啊。”

“你确定？”迪达拉表情扭曲，“不应该讨论一下怎么抢亲嘛？”

“带土，”小南转过头，“你真的要去吗？” 

“不就是去参加个婚礼，没什么大不了的。”

“没什么大不了的？祖宗，你确定！？”绝拍着会议桌，上面八根笔齐齐地被震了起来，“我现在认真的问一嘴，你给我实话实说。”

 

**“宇智波带土，你真的不是去砸场子的？”**

带土淡然一笑，“砸什么场子，想什么呢。”

绝双手举起望向苍天。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”飞段一阵狂笑，“老大你是不是脑子抽了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈去当伴郎。宾客名单定了吗？没定请务必邀请我去看戏。”

“你不会真的要去当伴郎吧？”房间里稍微还算是一个正常人的长门开口问道。

“去当什么都无所谓，”角都半张脸还缩在高领外套里，“我只关心用不用我们出钱。如果出，出多少。”

“和公司没关系，要用钱也是掏我自己腰包。”

“这么多槽点你居然只回答了钱的问题……”

“要不然呢，还有什么值得回答的问题吗？”

“疯了，真他妈的都疯了…… 你们家老爷子活着的时候也是，你也是。”绝快要把脸憋绿了，“我看你们姓宇智波的真的是特么的全家都有病！”

绝整个人气到肝颤，“祖宗，人家旗木卡卡西现在是千手集团的董事。前几年还在警署的时候，第七班救了多少领导，现在各国在任的一把手，哪个不得给他几分面子？好嘛！其他国家暂且不说，婚礼上火之国大半政要、警署高干以及商界大佬估计都在了吧？你这个精分万一当场变卦砸了场子，宇智波还用不用混了啊！”

“砸了好啊，”蝎撇了撇嘴不嫌事大，“正好把卡卡西抢回来，千手宇智波两家合并一起搞事，到时候还怕谁啊？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈旦简直绝了！”迪达拉说，“老板，要不改变一下计划吧，我们去抢亲，嗯。”

“滚。”带土翻了个白眼，“你们真够无聊的。”

 

“卡卡西父母和老师都不在了，警署同期死的死伤的伤；公司相熟的又都是高管，没时间帮他操心。他身份特殊，婚礼个中门道也多。那几个学生虽说有名，但资历还不很够，很多事情想不到也处理不了，要我出面不是很正常吗。”

“就是去帮个忙而已，你们激动什么。”

“……”

 

众人齐齐缄了口。

“小南，帮我和绝订后天的机票。这边还像以前长门来主持。下个月我的日程他处理不了能木叶的就改到木叶，改不了的就推。”

“好。”

“还有问题吗，”

手中的笔在指尖飞速转了两下，然后被扣到桌上，

“没问题赶紧把事儿讲完，大周末的这么想加班啊？”

 

 

 

“你们是不是有！毒！啊！？”

话筒里爆出一声咆哮。

“你们两个怎么想的，啊？！当年那点破事都忘了？教训还不够多？！”

“但是佐助，我们也没办法啊……”

“佐助君，你是不知道当时的情况……那种事情怎么可能说得出口嘛！”

“都到这种时候了你们还想着顾及颜面！？”佐助冷笑，“不行！我！不！同！意！”

“你不同意也没有用啊！现在带土叔后天就要回来了的说！！”鸣人嚷道，“我们怎么办啊？！”

是夜，小樱和鸣人趁吃饭躲到花铃家后院里，冒着冷风攥着手机。

“你问我？我怎么知道！你们两个闯出来的祸你们心里没点数嘛！？”

“可是佐助君……”

“没有可是，”对面一脸生无可恋，“对不起，这事我不管。”

“别闹了佐助君，事情已经这样了……我们想想有什么补救措施吧。”

“能怎么补救？你告诉我怎么补救？！”佐助鲜少有如此激动的时候，“他俩好不容易消停了。你们把人家纠缠二十几年同生共死的前任叫回来一起走红毯，当伴郎，当个毛啊？当特么新郎吧！？脑子有屎啊！”

“……”

“我能给你们的建议，就是多加强安保。等那个疯子婚礼上突然变卦抢亲，好有个人拦着。”

“……”

“哦不对……全警校和警署上上下下都知道那家伙和卡卡西关系好到能穿一条裤子。人家为了救他死过一次落了满脸疤，卡卡西专门为人家守了七年墓，正经八百的战友过命交情。真的要抢亲那帮人还不一定帮谁呢。”

“总之，放弃吧。没救了。”

“……”

“那真要是……抢亲了，”鸣人小心翼翼地问道，“你帮谁啊……你不也是警署的嘛？”

“漩涡鸣人，你脑子是不是真的有病啊！？”

“怎么办啊小樱……”鸣人一脸委屈地回头看道，“佐助也是宇智波家的人，说不定会帮带土叔诶……”

“你够了！”

小樱立马一拳就揍了上来。

“啊疼疼疼……”

“还有你，宇智波佐助。”春野樱忍无可忍。听筒里传出手骨咔嚓咔嚓的响声，让电话里的人也不自觉地收敛了一点，“赶紧给老子想办法！要是卡卡西老师的婚礼出事了，你们两个一个也不要想活着走出礼堂！！”

 

“嘛……那个什么，”佐助语气明显平和了一些，“你们觉得他们打电话的时候反应如何嘛……”

“你是说带土叔？”

“还有卡卡西。”

“嗯……好像都挺冷静的说。卡卡西老师后来还照常和我们讨论了嘉宾安置流程的问题。带土叔那边也挺真诚，感觉都不大像他以前那副暴躁的样子了呢……”

“说实话，我也不认为带土会滋事。”小樱叹了口气，“感觉他整个人也的确稳重了很多。更何况四年前离开的时候也好，一年前也好，感觉他都没有再挑事的意思了。”她顿了一下，声音逐渐小了下去，

“而且一年前老师求婚的那天，你们也看到了……”

“……”

 

“佐助君，”小樱说，“其实我觉得，带土前辈，某种意义上，也挺可怜的。”

 

“……”

电话另外一头佐助叹了口气，

“我给你们一个电话。是那家伙的特助，管公司各类杂务和他个人的吃喝拉撒，你们可以去探探口风。”

“你是说绝先生？”

“……对。”

“可是如果要搞事的话，他怎么可能会告诉我们嘛！”

“这个不至于，”佐助十分笃定，“如果那个疯子要搞事，他肯定是最头痛的那个。”

“那你不能去问一下嘛？你是宇智波家的人，问这种事情怎么看都更合适吧？”

“我，不。想。管。”

“……”

 

 

 

绝按下了通话结束的按键，长舒了一口气。

看来不止自己觉得这场闹剧非常扯蛋。刚刚木叶那边意外地主动打电话来通气，两方交换了一下情报。好在不像当年带土中二病发作时搞得鸡飞狗跳，刚坐在会议室的那几位个个心里都跟明镜似的。木叶那边似乎除了卡卡西的几个学生，其他人对两人当年的关系一概不知。

而且貌似这回木叶那边也是尽量把事情往正常的一面推展。这样就一切好说了。

 

绝发动了车子，开出公司停车场。

 

雨之国正如其名，是个99%的时候都在下雨的国度。黑云压城，路上人烟寥落，两旁路灯在风雨中暗暗地发着雾光。豆大的雨点砸到地上，整个城市宛如一片凄迷的灯海。

宇智波大厦是整个国家最高的一栋楼，顶层能俯瞰到城市完整的景色。虽真站在上面，放眼望去也不过一片灰压压的水汽，甚至比其他城市稍微高一点的办公楼都不如。但是带土也好，长门也好，一直都很喜欢在那里发呆，也不知道为什么。

今天周六，本来就是临时加班，开完会大家自然不愿磨蹭，在食堂吃了便饭就各回各家。但带土今天却一反常态。把自己锁在办公室里，午饭没碰，晚饭也不吃。平时折磨自己要死要活必须随叫随到，今天倒是很爽快地直接放人。绝出于惯性，还是半信半疑地在公司处理了点杂事，直到快到半夜，确定他的小祖宗真的不会传唤自己了，才慢悠悠地从公司回家。

 

临近午夜，整个大厦都熄了火，绝仍能看到最顶楼那盏灯还亮着。

 

带土以前不是这样的。起码早年他刚被老爷子捡回来的时候，人很爱笑，是个话痨，办事情大大咧咧风风火火不考虑后果，颇有几分老祖宗年轻时的模样。

但是近年来他的确有些不同了。虽说中二病依然无药可治，但整个人确实沉稳老练了许多，脾性上有了收放自如的张力，做事说话也不再毫无保留了。

 

其实非要说的话，这样的带土也不知道是像谁啊……

“……”

 

“真是作孽啊……”

绝这样想着，兀自苦笑道。

 

 

**tbc**

 

 


	2. 你的房间

“讨论会？今天晚上？”

“嗯。”

“这么着急？”带土看向绝，“你没跟他们说我们是几点的飞机？光到木叶机场都快晚上六点了。”

“说了。但是好像有事情出了点差错，要尽快解决。正好你到了嘛，就一起商量下。”

“什么事情这么重要？”

“不知道，没说。可能当面讲更清楚些吧。”

带土皱了下眉头，没再查问。

“那你去嘛？要是不去我跟他们说一声。”

“去呗。”带土把手机关机，扣上安全带，“回去不就是为了这个么。”

“……那我就跟他们说了。你下飞机先吃点东西吗？”

“不了，没什么胃口。”

“行，那我告诉他们七点半左右到。”

“好。”

 

_“飞机很快就要起飞了，现在有客舱乘务员进行安全检查。请您坐好，系好安全带，收起座椅靠背和小桌板。请您确认您的手提物品是否妥善安放在头顶上方的行李架内或座椅下方。本次航班全程禁烟，在飞行途中请不要吸烟……”_

 

空乘的声音在广播里回放，带土望着窗外阴郁的天气，脑仁昏胀。

毕竟这两天都没怎么睡好。

这并不是这一年里他第一次回木叶。毕竟总部在那里，总避免不了去开会出差。但这次心情多少会有些不一样。

 

讨论会的话，他会参加吧。

没想到这么快就要见面。原本想着怎么着也要休息两天，平时多数还是靠邮件商量，帮忙打点下亲友，也就偶尔一起去看看场地选点东西什么的……

 

阴湿逼仄的空间闷得人有些难受。带土垂着眼睑，乱七八糟的思绪挤作一团，像屋外细雨一样淅淅沥沥却又绵长不断。

 

 

 

“啊，带土前辈，好久不见！”

“……”

带土和绝从机场一路打车到了市中心。因为还要处理交接打扫住处，绝带着行李先往宇智波大宅去了。带土没了包袱，进小区轻车熟路的上了楼。扣门前还稍微做了点心理准备，没想到开门的竟然是这位熟悉的女孩子。

“我听鸣人说了，坐飞机一路赶过来累坏了吧？快点进来坐，先吃点东西吧。”

带土看着小樱殷勤地招呼自己进到客厅，觉得诧异又有些好笑。

 

“真意外，你居然会对我这么热心。”

 

春野樱收拾点心的手僵了一下，笑得有些不自然，

“看您说的，都是以前的事了。别太在意，大家都还是朋友不是吗？”

 

“……”

 

“话说别人呢？”带土打量了一下周遭，“怎么就你一个？”

“他们还没来。”

“还没来？不是说七点半？”

“额……可能……堵车？”

带土看着她尴尬的笑容，“卡卡西呢？”

“还没下班吧。最近老师好像挺忙的，今天可能也要到的比较晚吧。”

“是嘛……”带土想着他好歹也算身居高位，又要操心婚礼，忙点也正常。但想想又转而问道，“他没下班，你是怎么进来的？”

“……最近不是总是在做讨论会嘛？所以他在我这儿也放了个钥匙。” 

“医院不是比卡卡西忙，为什么会把钥匙给你啊？”

带土觉得莫名其妙，讨论会的准备无非超市里买盒点心而已，干嘛非要给别人钥匙，还是个女孩子。

“嘛……”小樱额头上泛出一层冷汗，“那个什么，当时，四年前你走的时候不是把钥匙放在医院前台了嘛？所以后来就一直在我这儿了。”

带土一怔，像是想起了什么，没再追问。

 

他转而在房间里逡巡着。整个客厅与自己还在的时并无二致。干净宽敞，各处被擦洗地一尘不染。那股房间主人惯用清洗剂的味道一入鼻，几乎让他忘却自己已经离开快有四年。

家具的位置没有移动一下。灯罩正对沙发，他晚上会固定歪着看书的位置，比其他坐垫陷得更深一些。餐桌上一层常年日久油烟打上的白蜡，被主人擦得溜光水滑。四张椅子齐整地摆在两边。他还在的时候，吃饭时会撤掉两个。这样两个一米八几的男生坐着，腿脚能舒展些。

带土踱到厨房。多年后看见瓶瓶罐罐熟悉的摆放习惯，让他觉得有些亲切。他幼时靠百家饭长大，对油烟向来不碰。因此起初住进来的时两人交流的话茬，大多起于这几平米的厨房间。虽说他现在偶尔也能摆弄两下厨刀，但想想一开始摘菜扒蒜打蛋淘米这些基础技能，还都是在这里被半强迫着打杂时一点点看会的。

因此看着码齐的刀叉碗筷，甚至有些他以为自己快要忘了的事情，在触碰到了实物一瞬间涌入了自己的脑海。

 

-

 

“买个菜都那么久，我汤锅里的水都开了三回了。”厨房里传来抱怨地声音，“赶紧把菜洗了！”

带土刚刚上楼，钥匙插进锁孔里门还没开全，对自己的声声控诉就跑到耳朵里。

“你杵那儿干嘛呢？”

卡卡西站出来，拿着菜刀的手怼在腰上， 

“……你等会儿。”

 

卡卡西把火关了。冲了手紧了围裙过来，一把抢了带土手上的手机，话筒里还传来一声妹子娇滴滴的恭喜胜利音效。

 

“你干嘛！？”

“又不是联机，你激动什么。”

“垃圾！笨卡卡把手机还给我！”

“不行，”卡卡西侧身将攻击轻松躲过，把手机塞到围裙上的小兜里，“我说了多少遍，又不是不让你玩，能不能先把正事儿干了再说？”

被数落着带土的脸憋得红胀，卡卡西越过身子把门关了，从他手里接过菜，下巴一扬，向厨房走去。

“过来帮忙。”

 

厨房很快变得热闹起来，菜刀撞击砧板的声音和水龙头流水的声音交织在一起，连房间的温度都升高了几分。

“把鱼放下，”卡卡西狠狠地打了对方向食材伸出的脏爪，“先去洗手！”

带土没好气地把手胡乱在水池子里冲了几下应付了事，“又是鱼，成天吃鱼二十几年了还不腻啊。”

“有本事你别吃我的自己做。”卡卡西把配料用刀拢到小碗里，甩了甩手，“还有，你能不能不要把袜子扔在沙发上，要脱也在脱完之后把你的袜子捡回你自己的狗窝。”

“你这人管得真宽！”

“你每次经过的地方每次就跟蝗虫飞过一样，不知道的还以为我家里遭贼了。我不管谁管？”

带土翻了个白眼，“那你跟我一样不就得了，我又不嫌你脏。”

卡卡西耷拉着眼皮：

“我和你不一样。我，是个讲究人。”

“讲究人？吃橘子扒皮还要剥白丝儿的死基佬。”

“也不知道是谁成天穿着基佬紫招摇过市。”

带土把鱼甩到了池子里，

“紫色，是尊贵的颜色！！”

“尊贵个屁，是茄子的颜色还差不多。”卡卡西头都没抬，直接转过去切菜，“你不洗菜就算了，省得你帮倒忙。袜子收不收？马上饭好了，你要就着袜子的味道吃饭吗？”

“不收，”带土气不打一处来，“有你这么求人的嘛？”

“求？你可真好意思。”卡卡西眉毛一挑，“宇智波带土，你成天赖在我家，房租一个子儿不给，成天好吃好喝的供着你，还蹬鼻子上脸了？”

带土哼了一声，把下巴翘得老高，“你自己当时叫我搬过来的你怪谁啊。没听说过请神容易送神难啊？！”

 

“……”

拌嘴停了几秒钟，卡卡西无可奈何地叹了口气。他将铲子放在锅沿儿上扣了扣酱汁，伸手在带土的头上胡乱摸了一把。

“好了，别闹。”卡卡西的语气和缓了许多，“昨晚做得甜布丁现在应该成型了，自己去冰箱里拿。顺便把晚上的菜放进去。”

“把东西收了，待会儿吃饭了。”

带土看了一眼穿着围裙给自己顺毛的室友突然对自己温柔地笑了一下，不由得一阵耳热，气焰顿时小了几分。

“……就这一次喔！”

带土乖乖把袜子捡了扔回卧室，去卫生间用肥皂洗了手，然后帮忙从架子上拢起餐具，到桌上把碗筷码齐。

一切都准备停当，厨房的锅里发出哗啦哗啦的声响，激起一阵油烟，菜香便也慢慢蒸腾起来。

 

“卡卡西，问你个事儿。”

“嗯？”他看着室友去抓池子里把活鱼抓起，放到流水底端冲了两下。

“你干嘛和我说话的语气总跟对小孩儿似的。”

卡卡西把鱼放到案板上，用菜刀一头把它捶晕。

“你一说也是，为什么呢……”

卡卡西放下刀转过头看着带土，做作地摆了一个惊讶的表情。

“啊！”

“怎么？”

出神的黑瞳瞬间变成一对死鱼眼。

“这可能就是父亲的关爱吧。”

“……”

“卡卡西！！”

 

 

 

客厅边缘传来几声狗叫，把带土从回忆里拉了回来。他过去拉开阳台门，看见一个似曾相识的小窝。

“帕克！你还活着啊。”

窝里沙皮狗似乎听懂了这句并不算友好的招呼，把头懒懒地钻出来，眼神充满嫌弃。

带土想着这副屌样果然和以前一点都没变，脸上不由得多了几分笑意。

帕克走到他面前，带土蹲下，把手指伸到他脸上的褶子里揉了揉。

“瘦了，”他将举起来颠了两下，“卡卡西那个混蛋，是不是只喂你吃狗粮？”

帕克不以为然，反而用爪子往带土脸上糊了一下。

“你打我？！”带土瞪着眼，“好歹我当年瞒着他偷偷喂了你那么多好吃的，因为这个我被骂了多少次。现在居然打我！妈蛋，好心都喂了狗！！”

他觉着自己说的话好像有哪里不对，便使劲摇头把它的臭爪子甩开。看着那副和它主人一模一样的死鱼眼就莫名火大。

“帕克，你学坏了，你这个垃圾。连你都堕落成这个样子，这个世界果然是虚假的……”

话语被打断，带土的嘴唇上突然多出了一股肉球的柔软触感。

带土停止牢骚，睁眼看着它吊儿郎当的样子。两者对视了许久。带土脸上突然绽开了笑容，将它抱在怀里。然后抓起那只搭在他嘴上的爪子，轻轻捏了一下它的肉球。

 

“带土前辈！” 客厅里小樱唤道，“大家来了哟。” 

“来了。”

“汪！”

带土站起身。正要往客厅走的时候，帕克叫了一下，抬头默默地看着他。黑发男人笑着揉了揉帕克的头，又顺了顺它层层叠叠的脸褶，“等一下，我待会儿去翻下冰箱，看还有没有吃的……”

“带土前辈？”

“来了来了。”

带土走到客厅，只见小樱一个人站在门口拉着把手。

“不是来了吗？人呢？”带土环顾四周，“还有，干嘛关灯？已经天黑了。”

小樱笑了一下，打开了门。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“砰！”

 

 

 

 

“SURPRISE！！！——”

 

一堆金闪闪的纸片猝不及防地飘洒下来粘到皮肤上。带土把脸上的东西抖干净，勉强恢复了视野之后，睁眼便看见房间里已鱼贯挤进了好多个眼熟的人。他们全都笑眯眯地看向自己，每人手里都拿着一小根蜡烛，绕着自己围成了一圈。

 

带土突然想到了什么。

 

“你快进去啦里面都准备好了……”

“等……等等……”

“快点……”

“行了，我知道了大和……你别推……”

 

走廊里一阵骚动。带土心脏重重地跳了两下，呆立在客厅中间，看着门口突然被推向自己的人。

他踉跄着往前走了两下才勉强站稳脚步。原本苍白的银发和皮肤，此时被烛光照得暖烘烘的。他好不容易站定。不知是因为外面的冷空气还是室内的温热，抑或只是单纯被突然推进来有点害羞，脸上略微飘红，眼神躲闪着，最终望向自己的方向。

黑色瞳仁闪烁着，此刻分明地投射出他自己的影子。

 

卡卡西手里拿了一大束花。

 

在会议室、办公室、飞往木叶的飞机上，行驶到市中心的车里，带土曾无数次的想象过与他久别重逢的样子。他推演了许多场景。关于他的种种语气、动作、表情。尴尬的，冷漠的，生硬的，疏离的，愤怒的。他甚至像预习谈判材料那样，准备了无数应对的台词。也自诩三十余年历经大风大浪的人生，足以支撑他再度看到这张脸时，心里能够波澜不惊。

 

但是他一点都没料到会是这样一种状况。

 

他刚下飞机，还穿着皮夹克，里面套了件卫衣。卡卡西手里也拿着一束花。

和一年前停车场里，自己去雨之国之前最后的分别情景，一模一样。

 

而一年之后的今天，自己从雨之国回到木叶。回到这个客厅，这个他们一起度过了人生中最幸福的九个月的地方。他站在面前，手捧花束，衣冠齐整。曾经的同期悉数到齐，煽情的蜡烛簇拥围绕着，星星点点交相辉映，让两人的影子在飘动的火苗下互动交叉。

 

卡卡西直白地站在他面前，纵使他未开一言，只凭那双灼灼的看向他的眼睛，就足够燎起他深藏已久的狂热。自己几年来建立起的所有定力与冷静，所有自以为是的遗忘和满不在乎，都在目光交汇的瞬间轰然崩塌。被拼命压抑在心底里，压抑在雨之国无边无际的暗夜和绵绵细雨里的那些思念、悔恨、不甘，此时全都飞蛾扑火般窜了出来，撕咬着每一个器官，几乎就要把他最后一点理智也吞噬覆灭。

 

卡卡西轻轻走到他跟前，要命地贴近了他的伙伴——与曾经的，隐秘的爱人。花束的包装纸一边抵着他的皮夹克，另一边抵着他的衬衫。两个人几乎能够到对方的体温和鼻息。

 

卡卡西的眼神忽地一闪，随即露出了一个十分凄凉的表情。

他将眼睛眯成了一道好看的弧线，朝着对方温柔地笑了一下。

 

“带土。”

“欢迎回来。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“生日快乐。”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

带土趴在栏杆上。

二月寒风料峭，冷气迎面灌进衣服，外套鼓胀，吹得人肤骨打颤。相比雨之国的阴冷，木叶作为一个典型的内陆城市，空气中鲜少带有水汽，干得人喉咙发痒。

大门敞开一条缝，人语喧笑与暖气的温度漏了些许出来。卡卡西从屋中走出，站到他身侧。暖人的温度透过玻璃传到到脸上。带土接过饮料，窝在手心里，十指的僵直稍微缓和了一些。

 

“累了吗？”

卡卡西说。

 

“我以为你会问我为什么不去里面和大家一起玩，”带土说，“毕竟是专门为我准备的生日会。”

“旅途奔波容易消磨精神。你刚下飞机。何况雨之国总是天气不好，现在正是湿冷的时候……”

带土莞尔，看着眼前寒夜里城市星光点点，“谢谢你们。说实话，这样兴师动众的生日会，我还是第一次参加，挺感动的。”

“是吗，那就好。”

“……”

 

“带土，对不起。”

 

“嗯？”带土没去看他，“我觉得生日会挺好的啊。”

“不，我是说……”

“我知道，你没必要道歉。”

带土喝了一口热饮，

“我没在意。”

“……”

 

“伴郎的事，是花铃提的。当时大家都在，有些事情……你也知道的，不好在那个场合说。”卡卡西望着自己手里的玻璃杯，水平面随着指间摇晃高低起伏，“这件事情可能对你来说的确不大公平，实在抱歉。”

“这个没什么，反正我之前不是也说要参加你的婚礼？无非早晚回来，参与多少的事情。”

“虽然这么说，但伴郎这个位置，还是比较微妙的。”卡卡西修长的手指在杯沿上画着圈，“总觉得，还是要跟你道个歉。”

“……”

带土喝了口饮料，笑了一下，

“行吧。”

“既然你都这么说了，我接受你的道歉。”

“……”

“还有，你也没必要有太多心理负担。”带土翻了个身，“这种事情，问心无愧就好了。”

 

卡卡西转过头，用一种迷醉潮湿的眼神看着他，干笑了一声。

“问心无愧？”

 

冬夜寒风把脸颊刮得生疼，很适用于想要保持理智的时候。

 

“不然呢？”

带土毫不回避卡卡西的眼神，直直地看了过去。将杯中的饮料一饮而尽。

“还能怎么样吗。”

 

“你们两个感情真好呢。”

两个人条件反射一般弹开对方。

“花铃小姐。”带土应道。

 

“你怎么出来了？”

带土看着卡卡西从自己的身边走开，上前走到女人旁边，很自然地挽上了她的腰，用手臂护着她的脖子，把要漏进来的寒风挡在外面。

带土认为如今自己已经能够坦然面对卡卡西要结婚的事实，但还是觉得这样的场景有点扎眼。

 

“外面风大，别着凉了。”

“我没关系，怕你们两个在外面站久了受风。”

“才这么一会儿。”卡卡西将她夹在领子里的头发撩出来，“我们两个就是被暖气烤的倦了，出来吹吹风，别担心。”

“宇智波先生不进来坐会儿吗？”女孩子望向栏杆的方向，贴心地说道，“待会儿吃蛋糕了。”

带土扯开嘴角，“花铃小姐亲手烤的嘛？”

“嗯。不过因为您回来得比较仓促，有些食材来不及备货，所以做得简单了些，您别介意。”

“有心了。”带土捏着手里的杯子，“之前就听闻花铃小姐甜品手艺很好。以刚才那一桌子菜的手艺，即便您再怎么谦虚也足够让人期待了。”

女孩子盈盈一笑，“您太客气了。身为宇智波的当家事情那么多，您能特地赶过来，我们这点招待根本不算什么。”

“这个倒不会，宇智波总部本来就在木叶。换个地方办公而已。”

“虽然这么说，光冲着您答应下来时的干脆，我也要替卡卡西谢谢您。”

带土苦笑了一下。 **“替卡卡西”** 四个字多少有些让人吃味。

“这是应该的。”

“可能卡卡西没跟你说过。当年他帮我追过妹子，穷追滥打下来也有好多年。虽说最后因为我比较怂，没成功。但那些小花招能用在你身上，娶到了一个这么漂亮贤惠的妻子，也算是我们当初没白费力气吧。”

卡卡西的手颤了一下。

“所以现在他叫我回来帮忙，肯定是义不容辞的。这点你放心。”

一通发言让花铃有点反应不过来。带土看着她滞住的神色，开玩笑般的说道，

“行了，快点进去吧，外边凉。你又不像我们两个五大三粗的……不然待会儿感冒，卡卡西又要怪我跟你在风口这儿说话了。”

“花铃，”卡卡西轻轻地拍了下她的肩，“你先进去，我们马上就来。”

女孩子看了一眼自己的未婚夫，“好，那你们快点，待会儿我们切蛋糕了。”

 

卡卡西轻掩上门，只留了道浅浅发光的小缝。听人脚步声走远了，便收起温和的伪装，直接靠在门框上。

“一年不见，你可以啊。”卡卡西从兜里掏出根烟点燃，拉开口罩叼在嘴上。

“怎么着，”带土嘴角向上撇道，“生气了？”

“你想什么呢。”卡卡西笑了一下。他能看出刚才那两句夸到点子上却又不失分寸感的奉承，能让一个第二次见面的妹子受用到何种程度。

“我只是惊叹一下你的变化而已。”

 

“变化？”

带土眯起眼睛。

“旗木卡卡西，你是不是对我有什么误解。”

卡卡西怔了怔，拿着烟的手有些僵直。

也是了。对于驾驭晓，发起血雾政变之后全身而退，短短四年间将家族公司重整旗鼓到今日地步的宇智波带土，这点对付女人的伎俩本就不足一提。他本就该是这副样子。自己还自作多情的拿他当小时候的吊车尾，也难怪人家觉得好笑。

 

“对了，关于你在邮件里说的事儿，”带土起身走到门口，卡着门框，把声音放小了些，“我交给绝去做了。” 

卡卡西伸着修长的手指，把烟灰抖了抖，

“我知道了。”

“毕竟涉及到你未婚妻。宇智波的资源我可以给你调，但我的立场……不大方便参与。”带土说，“所以如果有问题，直接和绝去对接就好了，不用找我。”

 

卡卡西讽刺地笑了一下，深吸了一口烟。

“干嘛这么见外，说好的问心无愧呢？”

 

“……”

灰色烟雾在寒风中袅袅婷婷地飘着。多年不抽之后，熟悉的烟味进到鼻腔。他开门的手停在空中，双唇开合了两下，硬是把到嘴边的话头咽了下去。伸手直接把卡卡西的烟抢了过来，扔到地上，用脚碾了两下。

 

“把烟掐了吧，进来吃蛋糕了。”

 

 

**tbc**

 

 

 


	3. 你的归来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 槽糠之妻不可忘

绝在脚上无聊地踩着节拍。

星期五傍晚的CBD，人挤人，肉磨肉。夕阳未落，霓虹灯网闪得人两眼生疼。他刚经历了商业街的挤牙膏式堵车，好在能在这个时点找到一个还算宽敞的停车位，这让他的心情稍微好了一些。

约定的地方尽在眼前。作为开在这个地段的酒吧，还占据着临街一楼的门脸，价格和格调自不必说。前两年因为帮带土处理生意陪客户来过几次，是个能让做东的人显得体面的地方。

当今的宇智波家少主从一堆豪车里轻易找到了自己的那一辆，开门上了车。搓了两下手，照往常一样把暖气旋钮狠狠地开到最大。

 

“我说你大白天的喝什么酒，不都戒了么。”

“我没喝。”

“没喝酒来什么酒吧？”

“真没喝。”

“你承认了我又不会把你怎么样，好像谁还能管得了你一样……”

“爱信不信，”带土扣上安全带，“我就是见个故人。”

绝把眉毛挑得老高，一副看着傻子的眼神转向自己的老板：

“得了吧宇智波带土，你在木叶还能有什么故人？”

 

绝从斑时代起就是宇智波的心腹，对于家族大小事项如数家珍。十年前五大国局势不稳。富岳因为公司财力和研发技术上的突破，野心膨胀，就动了点发战争财的歪心思。当时老爷子已经退位，木叶高层和宇智波的关系一直紧绷，两者势力的挤压间接耗死了夹在中间的宇智波止水。作为族内极为关键的人物，止水的死激怒了富岳，矛头直转木叶，内战一触即发。后来还是富岳的长子鼬，暗地里把宇智波的叛乱计划和部分关键资料拿出，找了当时木叶的一把手猿飞日斩，以保全尚且年幼的佐助为代价，串通着把事情压下去了。虽说最终保住了家族的名声，但暗地里内战消耗不小。公司破产清算，数据库清毁，相关人物也被一律抹杀。而鼬也因心力消耗过大拖垮了身子。直接出国当了几年哲学教授，前几年也过世了。

出事的时候老爷子已经奄奄一息，躺在不知名的乡村医院里浑身插满了管子。好在当年斑留了个后手，通过最初的服务器漏洞，绝在警署杀进大厦之前，利用最高权限把核心数据连通关键资料一起备份了出来。后来斑把这个装着宇智波几十年来成果积累的磁盘交给了这个捡来的、半边伤残的少年，简单指点之后便撒手人寰。

宇智波带土刚回木叶的时候，对经商一窍不通，人脉一个没有。联系得到的资方，知道内情的对宇智波这个名字大多十分忌惮，不知道的嫌弃他是家族旁支成不了气候，可谓受尽白眼。后来的辉煌，全部是凭带土重新启用了前两年为了野原琳向水之国复仇时创立的“晓”，通过政治情报网和其他并不光彩的手段一步一步捱上来的。如今木叶以及其他国家各大商社政客多少都有把柄在他手里，宇智波带土这个名字早已到了令人谈之色变的程度，更不用说在这里能有什么狗屁故人。

 

可绝不知道的是，也还就是这个酒吧，让他在几乎一穷二白，又有许多不可为外人道的苦衷的时候，有一个可以寻找安慰的去处。

当时这家酒吧还不似现在这样气派，门面还挤在旁边的一条散发着酸臭味的死巷里，需要左拐右拐才能找着招牌。带土还上学的时候经常装小大人儿到这里来蹭酒。老板人好，觉得他面相还算可爱，便干脆给他调些不至于喝醉的酒精饮料解解馋，一来二去也就熟了。直到神无毗桥事件之前，他一直在这儿喝了好多年。后来他回木叶，多少有点想放下过去金盆洗手的意思，但重新开始的过程并不顺利，遇到了很多只能打碎了牙齿往肚子里咽的事情，便只能来这里来借酒消愁。店主知道这人没什么钱，虽说时不时开点不大过分的玩笑打趣他，但暗地里还是由他赊了好多账，直到后来惹了麻烦还差点闹出人命，也没叫他还过。

后来事情变化，宇智波逐渐有了起色。再加上他戒了酒，就很少来了。但带土对这件事情还一直记着。现在这家酒吧显眼的临街店面，就是带土出了钱无偿为店主盘下来的，甚至装修的资费也连带着出了不少。

 

而当年他在酒吧闹事为他在暗地里摆平纠纷的，是卡卡西。

 

其实先动手的是带土没错，但的确也是对方出言不逊在先。虽说是旁支，带土到底还残留着那么一丁点家族荣誉感。对方仗着酒胆，当着人面把宇智波上上下下讥讽挖苦了一遍，话很难听。更重要的是，他看过新闻，认识这个曾经在神无毗桥落下英名的前任警官，也知道他因为并没有什么其他技能，曾经企图去警署重新报到结果因为半身伤疤被婉拒。因而特地把这件事情拿出来奚落了一下，颇有些嘲讽他虎落平阳被犬欺的意思。

每个人心里都是有雷区的，而当天那位客人，正正好好地踩到了他为数不多的高压线。因此带土顺手就把手边酒瓶照他头上砸了下去，跳下座位直接把人扑到地上。仗着警官体术训练的底子，拳拳到肉，几条肋骨当场就折了。人被救护车送走的时候直接打了住院申请。要不是卡卡西到得及时，估计就要魂归西天了。

要说这位银发警官店主还是认识的。不仅因为多年之前曾经陪着带土过来还只矫情地点些非酒精饮料，更主要的还是近些日子每次带土醉得差不多了，他都会准时出现过来捡尸。

卡卡西并没有太多的情绪波动。他阻止带土的方式，也仅仅是拉住对方即将要砸在酒客鼻梁上的拳头。对于旁人的议论，也只是用惯常有气无力的声音把看热闹的全都疏散了事。待人走得差不多了，便蹲下来，把带土身上的玻璃碴一片片摘掉，向店主要了杯便宜的烧酒洒在毛巾上稍稍消了消毒，再用警官马甲里的纱布简单包扎了一下。

卡卡西当然也问过店主带土有没有付钱，但他总是说付过了，对方也就没再多问。虽然店主很清楚，如果自己随便报一个数字，他也会很干脆地把钱给他的。

 

当时木叶已与几年前大不相同。国家间局势已经初步稳定，经济很快恢复起来。抬头便能看见高耸入云的大厦，购物中心聚在一处，开着明晃晃的灯光。广场上人声鼎沸。打情骂俏的情侣，刚下班的白领，背着家里逃出来挥霍青春的中学生，来来往往，消费着战争结束后来之不易的和平景象。

繁华的边缘外，不入流的小店挤挤攘攘地凑在一处。卡卡西从其中一间酒吧走出，颠了颠背上死沉死沉装醉的人，任由他呼吸里喷出的酒气打在脖颈上，在黑黢黢的封闭拥塞的死巷里挪着步子。

 

“带土。”

卡卡西踏着年久失修的凹凸不平的石砖，说道。

“别再纠结复兴宇智波的事情了，换一种方式生活吧。”

“要受到他人的认可，过上安稳幸福的生活，并不只有这一条路。”

 

带土没有搭腔。卡卡西也不指望他回话。

“我知道作为一个外人可能说这个话不合适。但是呢，别看我这样，其实我老爸原先在警署，也还算是个有头有脸的人物吧……你也知道他后来自杀了，留下我一个。所以你的感受，我可能还真的多少能理解一些。”

“我呢，一开始只是为了继承父亲的遗志进入了警官学校。我也曾觉得，只要完成任务，成为一个出色的警官，就可以洗刷父亲所留下来的污名。”

“现在……我在警署也还算混得可以吧。有追随着我的后辈，也有光明的晋升道路。当年因为父亲所带来的偏见，似乎也随着地位的升高，逐渐被人遗忘了。”

“但是呢，带土。”

“作为小队队长，我没能守护好你；作为朋友，也没能守护好琳……”

“包括后来宇智波的事情，鼬的出走，水门老师和阿斯玛的牺牲，凯的负伤……我什么都做不了。”

“就连父亲也是。”

“现在大家在介绍我时，终于不再说我是白牙之子；而是谈起旗木硕茂的名字时，会说是卡卡西的父亲。但是，不管是哪种提法，在大家眼中，父亲的所作所为，都似乎是我的一个污点。”

“不管你作为一个后辈成长得多么优秀。只可能让他们逐渐对你那段‘不光彩’的历史不太在意，但旁人从内心里生发出的对父亲的鄙视，我却永远无法洗刷。”

 

“所以说，我真的只是一个垃圾而已。光鲜的头衔背后掩饰的，是一个充满了失败的人生。”

“但是这样的我，身边的人一个都没有保护好的我，却得到了众人的认可。”

“很讽刺对吧？”

 

“所以你说，所谓的家族，所谓的荣耀，到底是什么呢？”

 

带土的身体微微地颤了一下。

 

陋巷中阴沟里的泸水残渣呛人鼻眼。公家统一发放的警靴鞋底不够厚实，崎岖不平的路面硌得他脚掌生疼。卡卡西干脆停了下脚步，沉默地望着乌黑天空所挂起的一轮红昏昏的月亮，突然开口。

“带土。”

“我从木叶警署辞职了。”

 

“从明天起，大概会持续半个月做交接吧……之后我就不会在警署了。”

“可能随便找什么做做，去咖啡馆打打杂，或者当个老师什么的。”

“每天不用想什么生死啊家族啊荣誉啊意志啊什么的，也不用看着身边的人一个个离去。就看看书，钓钓鱼，做做饭，我觉得挺好的。”

 

“所以啊，带土。”

“过去的事情，就让它过去吧。” 

“不再背负宇智波，或者旗木之名所带来的骄傲，也不再背负那些不可承受也无法改变的遗憾与死亡。”

 

**“回来吧。”**

 

“……”

“警署给你提供的临时招待所，明天就过期了。到我这里来住吧。”

“房租我可以少收你一些，再不济，让你白住也行。反正是我自家的房子，不用还房贷。”

“厨具啊，日常用品啊都是全的。你过来之后，可以再添置一些。比如买个烤箱。等我交接完了之后，找个清闲的工作，周末就在河边钓会儿鱼，趁还新鲜的时候处理好，煎一下，随便加点粗盐就很好吃了。如果你不愿意吃咸的，就再买点甜品。我住的地方和你之前吃红豆糕的那家店离的很近，再不济，我可以学…… 反正之前亏欠了你那么多，这部分的钱我出就好了。”

 

“呐，带土。”

 

“你不是说过嘛，你认为木叶的白牙是真正的英雄。”

“对于我来说，你也是一样的。”

“不管外边那些人怎么说， **你都是我的英雄。** ”

 

“这么多年来，我已经失去太多东西了，不想连你也再失去了。”

 

**“我们两个人一起，重新开始吧。”**

 

 

 

绝看着发呆的带土，在他面前用手扒楞了两下。

“你想什么呢？”

“没什么。”

“是不是旗木卡卡西？”

带土用手擦了一下鼻子，望向窗外。

“没有。”

绝懒得理他，把一个黑色的架子重重地甩到了他腿上。

“你干嘛！”

带土终于彻底把意识收回现实，没好气地打开了腿上的档案。

“这是啥？”

“某人交办给你的事儿，这么快忘光了？”

带土瞄了一眼绝，手上翻页的速度慢了些。

“这你干嘛给我，不是说让你自己看着办嘛？出来的结果直接跟他说不就完了。”

绝直接把这话当了耳旁风。毕竟带土看似心不在焉，但是以这阅读速度来看，一点都不像是要当甩手掌柜的样子。

“卡卡西脑回路也真是清奇，居然让前男友查自己老婆的公司。”

“这个正常。”带土翻着材料，“她们家做安保出身的，千金出嫁要自家公司负责。但卡卡西关系网那么广，婚礼上那么多政要，总不可能一点都不做防备。木叶警署是公共机关，不可能为商界人士以及政府人员私交场合出力，不合规矩。找个第三方暗自查一下上个保险没毛病。”

“呵呵，”绝冷笑，“那么多第三方偏找宇智波？”

“你以为呢，能配得上卡卡西的人，家里会只是个小公司？再说了，也就是宇智波能和木叶警署以及千手集团都扯上点关系，要找个两边都能信得过的公司，这事儿也只能让宇智波来做。”

“哟呵！警署都扯上了，你们这叔侄俩关系差到打电话对方都能直接挂线，还特么警署，这理由找的真是绝了！”绝嚷道，“我跟你直说了吧，从本质上这事儿就是个白嫖。从人员到财务到设备到流程，横插一脚给同行查漏的事情多招人记恨啊！那么多大人物在场，做好了功劳是人家的，万一出事锅是咱们的。这活儿外边公司就算真的有人接也得狠狠敲上一笔吧？再说了，宇智波什么时候沦落为做安保的了？你手下那帮人原本是干嘛的，别人不清楚，他卡卡西曾经警署里位置坐到那么高的人能不晓得？这点业务杀鸡用牛刀……直接找你一分钱不要，还绝对上心，多好的事儿啊！”

 

档案的盖子“啪”得合上。

“所以你们查出什么东西了没。”

“没。”绝说，“就一普通的安保公司，没啥毛病。”

“那你跟我说这么多干嘛，要加班费？”

带土把档案袋递给他，面色毫无波动。

“所以呢？”

“所以什么。”

“这事儿就这么完了？”

“不然呢。”带土看着窗外，“你不是觉得我已经小题大作了，还不放心？”

“我是说，直接发给卡卡西？”

“你这报告给长门看过没有？”

“还没。”

“拿给他看一下。如果没问题就直接发了吧，记得给鸣人也抄送一份。”

绝深吸了一口气。心里想着本来雨之国的内政就够长门操心的了，你来木叶把公司的事一股脑地丢给人家，哪儿还有时间处理你们两个那点人情债。也就你一个人鬼迷心窍任人摆布，都到这时候了还在走心。

 

“那现在怎么办，直接过去花铃家么，”绝说，“还有个把小时。”

带土把目光收回来。

“没事，走吧。”

 

 

**tbc**

 


	4. 你的味道

带土到得很早。被女主人请进门的时候，除了眼光能瞄到在沙发上看书的卡卡西之外，就只有帮厨的小樱出来打了招呼。

 

简单寒暄后带土换好鞋进入客厅，故意选了和卡卡西隔了一块沙发的位置坐下。

“真少见啊。”卡卡西拎起茶杯，“你居然没有迟到。”

“你不也是么，”来客把目光向他膝盖上斜了一下，“居然看的是正经书。”

卡卡西瞄了他一下，没有搭腔。

 

带土扫了一眼客厅。花铃虽说不是本国人，但因家里公司在火之国有业务，木叶住处装潢得相当气派体面。不算小的独栋别墅里，红木家具，真皮沙发，大理石瓷砖，兽皮地毯，个个看出长年累月被悉心打理的痕迹。就连屋内的熏香都是和桌上当日的鲜花配好了的。

可能从小散养惯了，对于带土来说，这种端正的气氛多少让他觉得缺少人气儿。但这种细节上的周到精准，倒蛮符合准男主人的性格。

 

“怎么了，呆不惯？”

“什么？”带土活动了下身子，脚丫不安分地伸展了两下，“没有啊。”

卡卡西将半张脸埋在茶杯里，“虽然可能有点多余，但看在你前半辈子活得那么糙的份上，我还是要提醒你。这儿可不是你能进屋脱袜子的地方……”

“你够了。”带土脚条件反射性地缩进拖鞋，“我没你想得那么糙。”

“哦，是嘛？”

“倒是你，就知道穷讲究。比如这个，”带土拿起茶几上刚拆开快递盒里的东西，来回摆楞着瞅了两眼，然后向他摇了两下，“这是啥，擦鞋的吗？连伺候皮鞋的刷子都要用电动的，我看你这破毛病多年不见倒是严重了很多啊。”

卡卡西缓缓地转过头，一动不动地盯了两秒。

 

“这是洁面仪。”

 

“……”

 

似乎是被带土的表情逗笑了，卡卡西的眉眼突然舒展了开来。高领毛衫所营造出的疏冷感有所中和，变成一种恬淡的温柔。

带土一瞬间有些恍惚。

 

卡卡西把东西从他手上拿过来，放回包装盒内。

“花铃。”

“什么事？”

漂亮的女孩子答应着，从厨房里端着托盘走出来。

“你的快递。”

“啊，不好意思。”女孩歉然一笑，“刚才忙着开门就忘了。我马上收好。”

她半蹲在茶几边上，从托盘上拿下一杯刚沏好的热茶和一盘点心推到带土旁边，“这是刚烤的饼干。晚饭还要一段时间才能好，不嫌弃的话可以用这个垫垫肚子。”

“谢谢，您费心了。”

女主人礼貌地点了点头，把托盘夹在腋窝，收好东西往卧室里走去。卡卡西摆出一脸嘲笑的表情，带土赌气地别过头，到盘里胡乱抓了两块饼干便往嘴里塞去，口腔里发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音。

银发中年拄着头散靠在沙发上，欣赏着眼前人手足无措的样子。

“好吃吗？”

“……还行吧。”带土没好气地瞄了他一眼，“味道挺好的，怎么了？”

“是嘛。”

卡卡西弓起背凑到茶几旁边，伸手从盘子里捡了一块放到嘴里。

“……嗯，好像的确还可以。待会儿你可以再像上回那样贫嘴两句，她听到会开心的。”

 

带土把刚进口的饼干一下咬断，剩下的半边掉到腿上，碎渣稀稀落落地掉了一腿。

“怎么了？”

“没事。”

带土忙把掉下的半截饼干捡起塞到嘴里，手上把渣子抖落到地上。卡卡西奇怪地瞄了他一眼，继续看起自己的书来。

带土想把剩下半口饼干吃完。却好像失去了味觉，嘴里的东西如同木屑般无法下咽。

 

他并没有因为卡卡西讲花铃的事情吃醋，又不是小孩子了。他在意的是别的事情。

**换做是以前，这种甜腻的东西，卡卡西是连碰都不会碰一下的。**

 

带土拘谨地把手插回到夹克侧兜，用余光偷偷瞄着身边的人。一如旧日蓬松的银发、削薄的线条与青白的脸。气质稍微寡淡了些，眼睛旁边也已出现一条不易察觉的鱼尾纹。

 

但主要是瘦了。他真的瘦了好多。

带土胸口突然狠狠的纠了一下。

 

“干嘛这么看着我，”卡卡西被盯得有些发毛，“我脸上沾了什么东西么。”

带土耸了耸肩膀，用手指轻点着自己的嘴唇。卡卡西有些尴尬，嘴唇张开，伸出舌尖在嘴边缓缓地刮了一下：

“现在呢，好了么。”

 

或许是因为心里有鬼，带土被这个小动作激得有些心旌摇荡。他不由得将身子往他身边移动了几寸，两人膝盖相碰。这张熟悉的面孔，恍惚受惊的眼神和左眼上淡淡的伤疤，单薄透红的唇瓣，此刻近在咫尺。

 

他几乎是不受控制地把手抬起来，用拇指去触碰他的嘴角——

 

“卡卡西。”

 

厨房里传来清脆的女声。带土收回意识，手在触到嘴角的一刻触电般缩回。花铃走回客厅，在茶几上又摆了几样瓜果小食，抬头看了一眼卡卡西，眨着眼睛，突然笑了起来。

 

“饼干渣蹭到脸上了。”

 

她抬起身，向前弯腰，很自然地伸手在未婚夫的嘴角上擦了两下。乌黑的长发瀑布般从肩上滑落，散出一股清淡的发香，遮挡住两人皮肤交接的位置。带土自觉地移回到沙发另一侧，缩回的右手有些无措，胡乱地摸到脸上。背过头悄悄把自己嘴边残留的渣子抹掉。

 

门口有人敲门，花铃前去招呼。门缝打开，七嘴八舌的喧闹立即把房间填满。隔在两人中间的一格沙发被人占了去，新上茶杯饮料堆在桌上，饼干也被拿得七零八乱。带土有些茫然。他从小喜欢热闹，却不知为何此刻无论如何融不进欢乐场。他感觉自己如此多余，悲伤笼罩下来，让人升起一阵奔逃的欲望。

 

“带土叔，”鸣人看着他从沙发上起身，“你要去哪儿的说？”

带土随意胡诌了一个理由。

“我去厨房看一下。”

“厨……厨房？”

“你去厨房干什么。”卡卡西看了他一眼，“明明切菜都切不利索。”

“得了吧，”带土背对着沙发，“不舍得让人看你未婚妻就直说。”

卡卡西神情一滞。客厅里口哨声此起彼伏。带土没有搭理起哄的众人，一个人径直向厨房走去。

 

-

 

“卡卡西。”

黑发青年用球鞋踢踢踏踏地敲着水泥地，焦躁的看着从肉铺里挤出来的同伴。

“你太慢了。”

“肉价又涨了……”银发青年掂量着袋子里东西的分量，“这年头通胀了什么都涨，什么时候工资也能往上提一点啊……”

“那你还吃那么多肉，少买一点不就得了。”

“不仅有人还有狗的嘛。要不是你总是趁我不在从冰箱里翻东西给帕克开小灶，也不至于花销这么大。”

“那还不是因为你每次只喂他吃狗粮？”

“狗就应该吃狗粮。”

“哦，你自己成天烹炒煎炸吃的那么好。帕克在旁边摇着尾巴干看着，你作为主人良心不会痛吗？”

卡卡西半耷拉着眼睛：“先说好，我一个人的时候吃得很简单的。近来饭桌上那些油腥甜腻的东西都进了谁的口，你心里没点数吗？而且我之前喂狗的时候怎么就逼事没有，它就是看你心软才故意作的……”卡卡西拉了一下自己的口罩，“我劝你还是别太惯着帕克了，这样等你走了它会不习惯的。”

“这叫什么话，什么叫惯着？他要不习惯你继续喂它吃好的不就得了吗？”

“饶了我吧，”卡卡西白了他一眼，“等你走了我可没那个闲心再多管一张嘴。你以为我真喜欢做饭吗？我也很懒的好嘛。”

“行了行了，懒得跟你吵，”带土看着自己和卡卡西手上的袋子有些不耐烦，“还要去哪儿？周末大早上的把我从床上拎起来，还没逛完？”

“什么叫我把你从床上拎起来？”卡卡西表示不满，“是你自己非要和我挤一个床，还非得死抓着我不放，被吵醒了怪谁啊？难不成还非让我迁就你睡到日上三竿才起，到时候你们一人一狗吃什么啊？”

“这怎么能是我的错呢，”带土一脸无辜地摊手道，“你给我安排那个屋面北，冬天很冷的你知道嘛！”

“呵！看你可怜给你个地方睡觉就不错了，还挑…… 那要不把我那个屋让给你，您来睡主卧？”

“别别别，你是房东肯定要让你睡主卧啊。再说了，就你那个细瘦的身板儿睡那边感冒了可怎么办？”

卡卡西叹了口气，“让你睡现在的房间你又觉得冷，换房间又不干，你到底想怎样？”

“所以我都说了一起睡啊！既省了采暖费，又节能环保，多好的事儿啊！”

“……”

卡卡西被这副神逻辑堵得无话可说。

“我懒得跟你犟。”卡卡西点着袋子里的东西，把东西一溜烟扔给带土提着，“东西买的差不多了，待会儿回去的时候自己记着去四喜屋捎两块红豆糕。”

“好沉……你这回怎么买这么多东西？”带土掂量了一下袋子的重量，“以你的尿性，不是连一捆金针菇都要掰开来买？”

“明天我出差。不把饭给你预备出来，你还不得饿死？”

“这都什么时代了，随便点个外卖也不至于饿死。”

“你可得了吧，”卡卡西说，“我看你的嘴最近刁的很。前两天嫌弃外卖这个太油那个不入味宁可等我晚上十点到家开火也不吃外卖的是哪位少爷来着？”

带土脸红了一下，“即使不点外卖，我自己也可以做！”

“就你？”卡卡西冷哼一声，“你会做个屁。大小我就没见你开过火。”

带土眉头一蹙，“我好歹也是个孤儿，从小家务都是一把手的，这种小事还用不着你来操心。”

“鸣人也是孤儿。”卡卡西云淡风轻。

带土大为光火，“不要看不起宇智波！我和鸣人能一样嘛！”

“宇智波又怎么了，你那侄子生活质量也没高到哪里去。堂堂特殊侦查署队长，照样在家啃饭团。”

这事触及到了家族尊严，带土的表情立马郑重了起来。

“你等着，”他指着卡卡西的鼻子，“今天回家我让你尝尝我的手艺，做不好我就不姓宇智波！！”

 

两个人一路拌嘴回家。带土门一开便换了拖鞋，风风火火地倒腾起来。卡卡西靠在门上，饶有兴味地看着宇智波少东家满心热忱：

“你真要做，我就不管咯。”

“不用你管，坐沙发上老老实实看你的书去。”

卡卡西一脸笑意，哼着小调挂好外套，洗了手，涂好护手霜，任凭自己陷在柔软沙发里，伸了个懒腰，开始悠闲地翻起黄色小说来。

带土装模作样地讨好围裙，捞了袖子，从阳台上拿了葱姜蒜，把刚买的食材，茄子黄瓜鸡蛋香菜猪肉鱼肉，挨个放到菜板上。

 

好了，现在可以想想装逼之后怎么收场了。

 

“鸡米花和肉馅记得放冰箱里，不然待会儿放坏了。”

“我知道！”

“别忘了做菜前先做米饭。”

“不用你提醒！”

“还有，切菜前记得先洗手。”

“你给我闭！嘴！！”

 

带土对他这种软绵绵却明显是故意挑衅的语气感到十分火大。于是不由分说的先把水龙头打开洗了手，装作已经开始干活了的样子。

没吃过猪肉也看过猪跑，平时被卡卡西逼着打点下手看也看会了一些。带土先把菜洗干净，然后把香菜茄子之类，反正早晚都要切的东西胡乱砍几刀了事。接着再把肉拿出塑料袋。可是这玩意不像菜块，软趴趴的。刀尖咬进纤维的时候总是来回滑动，死命磨了半天，就只切下一小片薄厚不均的肉末来。带土是个缺乏耐性的人，没过一分钟就被搞到七窍生烟，索性抡起刀子便往食材上狠狠砸去，随后将肉块拿在手上，双肘张开，把指甲扣进里面，企图撕掉白色的筋片。

 

“你干什么呢？”

“啊啊啊——”

带土差点把手里的肉块摔到地上。

背后一个毛茸茸的东西伸过来，轻轻靠上他的肩膀。

“你干嘛啊笨卡卡西！不是叫你在客厅看书嘛？！”

“我就来看看嘛。” 卡卡西翘起小手指，轻轻捏了捏旁边切得半个巴掌大还粘连在一起的菜块，“听说少东家继承了宇智波的家传绝学，我过来参考一下咯。”

“你特么有病啊！？”

“不要这么小气嘛……” 

“滚回去啦！不要打扰老子做饭。”

带土对他那副粘人又赖皮的语气简直不爽到极点，操起刀来就要往肉上剁去。 

 

冰凉的触感覆在手腕上，耳后一股热气揉进耳朵里。

“小心切到手指。”

卡卡西从身后环着带土的身体，一根一根掰开他的手指，将他左手做成一个拱形，指甲和刀平行后微微倾斜。右手将剁骨刀换了主厨刀，抓着他的手，用刀向下轻轻一捻，肉片便贴在刃上轻而易举地分开了。

“找到肉的纹路，刀口稍微斜一点。这样切出来的肉片比较好嚼，炒出来也不会老。”

卡卡西又抓着他的手切了几片，教着他怎么握刀，怎么保护手指，怎么分辨生熟砧板和不同的刀具，啰里啰嗦地讲了一大堆。

“记住了没？”

 

宇智波带土一个字儿都没记住。

他满脑子都是卡卡西漂亮的手指，搭在肩膀上的下巴，吹在耳边的低语，环抱着自己时身上温度这些风骚的细节，做饭什么的早就忘到九霄云外去了。

 

卡卡西看眼黑发青年明显在溜号地表情，恨铁不成钢地叹了口气，继续握着他的手把剩下一小半肉切完。带土根本就没有心思去看肉，他只觉得自己的耳根要烧坏了，刚才卡卡西凑过来的时候蹭到了他的脸，这让他心跳有点过速。带土不经意地看了一眼现在像是把自己拥在怀里面一样的卡卡西，呼吸顿时紊乱了起来。

“看我干嘛？”银发厨师敏感地接收到了对方的目光，“切东西还敢看别的地方，不怕剁到手指？”

卡卡西抬起左手，在带土额头上弹了一下。

“好疼！”

“精力集中一点，好好学。等你以后自己想做饭受伤了我可不管。”

带土没再还嘴，默默把目光回到案板上。肉很快就切完了。卡卡西又拉开架子，用手指夹着勾出几瓶料汁。

“先加调料，然后放淀粉。”

带土把眼睛飘到一边，“我知道！不用你提醒。”

“嗨，嗨。”卡卡西答道，眼睛瞄向水池，“那里还有条鱼，你要不会做就放在那里……”

“我会做啦，你不用管！”

 

卡卡西回头，颇为认真地眨着眼睛。

“行吧，那就请宇智波少爷主厨。”

 

脸上红晕未消，带土等了一眼室友，转过头望向水池。只见一条鲜活的生命躺在里面，见有人过来，像是意识到自己命不久矣，愈发活蹦乱跳了起来。带土扭着脖子望向卡卡西，只见他无比温柔地对自己笑了一下，做了一个“请”的姿势。带土胸口一凉。想着笨卡卡西在旁边看着绝对不能在这个时候认怂，并且把这句话默念了三遍，接着深吸了一口气，闭上双眼，心里一横，一把将它从池子里抓起来往水龙头下一冲。

 

“卧——槽！！！”

“需要帮忙的话跟我说喔~”

“滚！滚啊卡卡西，你别过来啊，别过来！！我自己能行！！！！”

 

带土把鱼从池子移到菜板上，用刀板死命往上一砸，大口大口的呼起气来。刚刚鱼在水龙头下面扑腾着把水溅了他一身，现在他从头到脚几乎都没有幸免的地方。带土觉得自己在战场上杀人的时候都没有这么狼狈过，此时却被一条鱼搞得要死要活。

背后响起几声清脆的笑声，一条毛巾覆在头上，自己的短发被狠狠地抓挠了几下。

“这条鱼就交给我吧。”卡卡西帮带土擦了擦头发，“你也够辛苦了歇一歇吧。”

“我不要！”带土把毛巾拽到脖子上，“我能做！”

“好好好，你能做。”卡卡西弯着眉眼，“我帮你打下手嘛，处理鱼这些脏活就交给助手来干，待会儿让你掌勺好不好啊。”

带土看着卡卡西温柔的表情，心跳漏了一拍。

 

“宇智波主厨先生，”卡卡西握着主厨刀，手拄在灶台上，朝愣在门口的带土勾了两下手指，“靠近点。好歹是你的主菜，万一搞砸了怎么办。不过来看着点你的助手嘛？”

带土觉着自己脸上有点发烧，他也不知道自己在扭捏些什么。总之他走到卡卡西旁边的时候，觉得有种类似女高中生挨着心仪前辈给自己讲题时的微妙心情。

因为本质上这还是一次厨艺教学，卡卡西故意放慢了速度，并且侧出角度以便带土看得清楚。带土看着卡卡西熟练地刮鱼鳞，划刀，取内脏，一堆黑红滴着肮脏液体的东西被他处理得干净利落。这和他作战时冷血的风格别无二致。但一个一米八几的汉子把这种气质运用在茶米油盐上的时候，总是会让人有些心动。

 

——这个人简直毫无缺点。

带土这样想着，脸红的同时，愈发觉得火大。

 

三道菜就在这样边学边教边吵边演戏的过程中折腾了足足快有两个小时。等最后一道干煎河鱼上桌的时候，第一道菜都差不多凉透了。

带土紧绷着坐在椅子上，死盯着对面卡卡西鼓起的腮帮子。

“怎么说呢……还不坏吧。”

“什么叫还不坏！”

“就是咽得下去。”卡卡西放下筷子喝了口味增汤，“对于一个切菜刀和剁骨刀都分不清的人来说，已经不错了。”

带土赌气地吃了一口，十分不满地嚷道，“可我觉得挺好的呀！”

卡卡西看着他。想说肉是自己帮着切的，鱼是自己处理的，调料是按照自己的量放的，火候也是自己调的，你这个主厨就是动了下铲子而已，当然挺好啊。

“你觉得好那就还好呗。”

带土恼羞成怒地摔了筷子，“你觉得不好吃就不要吃！”

“反正和不吃也没啥区别。”卡卡西指着客厅的钟，“你看看都几点了，等你做饭还不得把人饿死。”

带土被噎住。想起今天在厨房什么都不会全靠卡卡西带着还帮倒忙的样子，多少还是有些泄气。

“我好歹第一次做，你就不能给点鼓励嘛？”

卡卡西愣了一下，脸上绽开一个和蔼地笑容，伸出手跨过桌面，用手摸了摸他扎人的黑头发。

 

“好了，乖，做得不错。”

“……”

 

“话说你没必要纠结做饭这件事吧，”卡卡西重新捡起筷子，“反正你只要在这里待着，不都是我在做饭嘛？”

“我只是说我自己也能做而已，你不在我也能照顾自己。”

“我不在？”卡卡西笑了一下，“我就是出个差，平时也一直在家啊。而且我走之前不都会把你第二天的饭带出来嘛。”

“我是说，”带土深吸了一口气，“我没你想的那么废柴，我走了之后一个人也能照顾自己。”

卡卡西漫不经心地用筷子在盘子里翻找着菜叶。

“怎么，你房子找好了？”

“还没。”

卡卡西翻了一下眼皮，

“那你说个卵。”

“总不能一直在你这儿蹭吃蹭喝，一辈子看你这张臭脸。”

“那有什么办法嘛，”卡卡西敲了一下碗，“让你找房子也不去，正经工作又不好好找，食材也不会收拾，家务也不会做，就只能先蹭着呗。”

“大不了你一直混在这里，给你做一辈子饭咯。”

 

“……”

 

“咳，那什么，我吃完了。”

卡卡西擦了下嘴，飞快地把口罩重新戴好，掩盖住他那张因一时失言而有些慌乱的脸，

“我去洗澡。你这人炒个肉都能炒糊，身上一股焦炭味儿。我才不去抠大勺里的锅巴，待会儿自己去收拾。”

带土还呆在原处。卡卡西趁机站起身，迅速拿了衣服就缩到浴室里。而卡卡西面前刚被舀满的那碗饭，不知什么时候已经见了底。

 

黑发青年望着池子里的两把刀发怔。

碗筷一向都是他来收拾，熟门熟路很快就弄好了。但他还在想卡卡西说的剁骨刀和切菜刀的问题，在他看来，两把刀横竖都差不多，无非剁骨刀沉点，厚点而已。做饭干嘛还在乎这些。卡卡西那家伙就是个讲究怪，矫情。

带土想着，回忆起自己切肉的时候总是觉得粘连不断，对比了一下好像刀锋是有点不同。便用手指轻轻碰了一下剁骨刀的刀锋，果然是钝一些，看来还是有区别的。然后又拿起另外一把，把自己的手指凑了上去。

 

“你干什么！？”

不说还好，这一声棒喝反倒让手抖了一下。等带土回过神来才发现手指隐隐作痛，按了一下立即显出一道鲜红的血印。

“你干嘛呢！？”卡卡西放下吹风机，三步并作两步上前扣住他的手，“你特么脑子进水了，把手指往刀锋上放！？”

“我就是想试一下两把刀有什么区别而已。”

卡卡西死死摁着他的手送到眼前，“有你这么试的么！”

“没事儿，伤口不深，一会儿就好了……”

“好个毛线，你先自己舔一下。”

“啥？”

“我叫你自己舔一下，消毒。”卡卡西说，“警署学校教的东西都和红豆糕一块儿下肚了嘛？吊车尾。”

“不用那么紧张，没多大点事儿。”

“别闹了，带土。”

 

“……”

带土看着卡卡西一改往日吊儿郎当的样子，一脸严肃。心里突然好像哪里动了一下。

 

“反正我不舔，”带土突然嬉皮笑脸，“你要是觉得有必要的话，你帮我舔一下呗？”

卡卡西表情顿时变得扭曲。

“你说什么？”

“我说，让你帮我舔一下。”

“你有病啊！？我看你今天脑子真的是和菜一起烧糊了吧！？”

“你刚才说了嘛，今天这顿饭我是主厨是我做的，碗也是我刷的。好不容易我这么辛苦这么老实，就当回报一下又不会死。”

“宇智波带土，”卡卡西贤十的脑子被憋得气结，“你要不要脸啊？！”

本来就铁了心不想要脸，带土根本没想搭理他，直接用蛮力扯掉了卡卡西的口罩，两只手指遏住他的下巴。

 

“……你干什么？”

 

卡卡西有些猝不及防，下颚被对方勾着直接对上他那一双浑圆的眼睛。带土的眼神如此直白，让他觉得被扒光的似乎不是口罩而是内衣，一股类似赤裸相见的羞耻感袭了上来，莫名其妙的让脸部开始充血。

带土察觉到了卡卡西微妙的变化，对着他不怀好意地笑了一下，用受伤的食指轻轻在卡卡西嘴唇上摁着划了一下。浅色的表皮立即被血液染红，像涂了胭脂一样，娇艳欲滴。

 

带土用手指压着他的嘴唇，撬开嘴角，在手指上沾了些粘腻的口水。然后顺着闭合的两片细肉，缠绵地揉擦着唇口，最后停留在中间，轻轻扣了扣牙关。

卡卡西感觉自己无法呼吸。

对于一个《亲热天堂》的老读者来说，如此暧昧故意模仿亲密行为的动作，几乎可以等同于赤裸裸的性暗示。他抬眼看向带土，对方眼神里昭示的，并不是临时起意，而是蓄谋已久。

卡卡西的眼神突然变得飘忽不定，随后，逐渐开始失焦，迷离，像罩着一层濛濛地水雾。带土能感受到到他的身体正在逐渐发热，被自己手指上血液染红的嘴唇不可抑制地轻颤着。

他觉得自己呼吸正在变粗，内心悸动已经超出单纯的脸红心跳。他分明觉得喉咙开始发干，一股从未有过的欲望从下腹往上升腾起来，他开始有些急不可耐了。 

 

“帮个忙嘛卡卡西，”

带土把他撞到墙上，嘴巴发着抖凑到他耳边，用低沉的声音一字一句地咬着。

“舔一下又不会怀孕。”

 

卡卡西松开了牙关。嘴里立即有一根异物十分霸道地闯了进来，一点也不像是刚被割伤的样子。

带土的手指一瞬间被口腔内的湿热包裹住，感觉全身骨头都要酥了。他死死盯着卡卡西，看着他开始伸出手瘙着自己的手腕。手指白皙，红唇空隙间，香舌蠕动，欲语还休地缠绕，舌尖小心翼翼舔舐伤口时绵软的触感…… 不知道是错觉还是他自己的臆想，他总觉得这样温柔的舔舐，与其说是一种治愈，

——不如说是在挑逗。

 

正当带土沉浸其中不可自拔的时候，卡卡西突然停止了舌尖上的动作，原本低垂的眼帘，邪魅地向上一挑，突然对带土笑了起来。他半张着两片鲜红的嘴唇，直接露骨地伸出舌头，在伤口上缓缓地、徐徐地勾了几下。

然后用那双漫布水雾的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着他，在那根负伤的手指上，用牙齿，

轻轻地咬了一下。

 

口腔内的手指被迅速抽出，取而代之的，是一个极为狂热且绵长的吻。

 

卡卡西放任对方扣住自己的手指，把他狠狠地摔在墙角上。放任他在自己口腔内肆意地搜刮，牙齿啃咬，不得要领地发泄着奔涌而出的激情。

他阖上眼睛，享受着他带给他所有的甜蜜与痛觉。他想起十六岁时带土从他身边奔向琳的背影，想起二十岁时的神无毗桥，想起十个月前他回到木叶时布满伤痕的脸，九个月前他拎着行李站在自己家门口时不情不愿的表情，想起他黑色扎人的短发，凶人的话语，不离手的养成游戏，夹在沙发缝里的袜子，接下班时套在自己脖子上的围巾，透支信用卡买给自己的大衣，睡着时耳边的呢喃，深更半夜装作无意间伸过来搂住自己的手，和钻进被窝时身体烫人的温度。

——所有这一切，他不可得，也不应该得，用谎言换来，却又无论如何不肯撒手的东西，都在这一刻聚结在一起，化作他口舌上的纠缠，和深深环在自己腰间烫人的宽大手掌，一起把他拉入这万劫不复的温柔乡里。

 

-

 

 

厨房里台面上还残留着扁塌的菜叶，刀片上挂着洗洁精的泡沫，水龙头的水还放着，哗啦啦的倾洒到池子里。

带土望着与四年前厨房里极其相似的场景，不由得有些出神。

 

客厅里空气让人窒息，带土自觉无处可去，只得一人靠在厨房门口，看着两个女人一边聊着美妆护肤明星八卦，一边做饭。

带土一直在想为什么婚礼策划会每次都要搞得盛大如警署同期聚会。今天饭桌上少说也有八九个人，上回也不少。不小厨房被各式蔬果鱼肉被塞得满满腾腾。不易氧化的食材都已被依次切好，整整齐齐的大小碗碟码在一处。凉菜已经拌完，需炖煮的菜色已经熟了半成，只一道河鲜尚未开做。

花铃把袋子倒进池子，里面的水涌出来，露出一条活蹦乱跳的活鱼。花铃伸手去拿，女孩子力气小，手直接被鱼扑腾着尾巴扇开来去。

“花铃姐没事吧？”小樱上前询问道。

“没事没事……”女孩子擦了下被溅在脸上的水，“我可以的，只不过平时我们家不怎么吃鱼，所以处理起来稍微手生。”

小樱眉头开展，“也是。像鱼我都是买店家处理好的，对这种活蹦乱跳的东西都没什么办法呢……”

 

“要不我来吧。”

带土走上前，将手就放到水龙头下面冲了两下。

“让女生处理这个可能会有点难度，伤到手就不好了。”

“带土叔？”小樱一脸讶异，“你还会做饭的嘛？”

带土甩了甩手上的水，宽大的手掌一把扣住池子里的鱼。

“先离远点，待会儿水溅着你们。”

两个女生向退了两步，带土一只手把鱼拿了起来，另一只手压住它乱飞的尾巴飞速摩擦着在水下冲了个干净，直接移到砧板上敲晕，操起菜刀对着鱼背三下五除二的把鱼鳞刮好。

 

“好厉害……”

小樱有些看呆了，她没想到那只青筋叠暴善耍刀枪的手掌，在砧板间竟也能如此灵巧。

“真的好厉害啊带土叔！”小樱惊呼道，“之前一点不知道你还有这一手！”

带土又换了主厨刀，用刀尖点着比了比位置。

“以前是不会啊。”

“那为什么突然想起来要学啊。前辈那么忙，即使自己不下厨每天应该也会有很多更好吃的东西备到跟前的吧？”

“或许吧。但是我工作的地方很潮湿，惯用食材与习惯的口味都不是很一样。也不能说不好吃吧，但我毕竟是个三十多的老大叔了……”带土的刀锋顿了一下，“可能也到了怀旧的年纪吧，有些东西毕竟吃惯了……所以想吃的时候，只能自己一点点学着做。当然，我会做的不多，做得也不那么好就是了。”

 

“带土先生谦虚了，”花铃说，“一看就是熟手呢。”

带土笑着撇撇嘴，

“可能是看多了吧。”

 

“那要不您来做这道鱼，我去做别的吧。”

“好。”

花铃转过头和小樱一起去准备煲汤的食材。带土看着手上的鱼块，突然有一瞬间的失神。

“花铃小姐，”带土说，“要不你还是看着我做吧。”

“怎么？”女孩子有点诧异，“以您的熟练程度，不用非得我帮忙吧？”

“我不是这个意思。卡卡西……以前是很喜欢吃鱼的。我看这几次餐桌上都没有，所以你要不要看一下？我还记着方子。”

“真的嘛？”花铃眼里闪了两下，“如果您愿意教给我就太好了，我会认真学的。”

 

带土绅士地往外站了站，找了一个方便她看却又不会太近分寸合适的距离，眼神回到砧板上，在鱼背上镂了两道漂亮的花刀。花铃一边在旁边观看着，一边问道，

“带土先生，有件事我想问一下。”

“你说。”

“其实卡卡西对吃这一点一直很少谈论，所以他的胃口我一直拿不太准……”花铃说道，“带土先生以前和他关系很好对吧，能不能多告诉我一点关于他的事呢？”

带土楞了一下，沉吟了半晌，随后开口：“我倒是觉得这个没什么必要。”

“为什么？”

“其实……以前卡卡西是一点不吃甜食的。”带土神清专注地下着刀，“我们两个还是室友的时候，往他的牛奶里加勺糖他都要生气。但现在你做的饼干，他不也照样也吃得很开心吗？”

“所以说明他真的是……很喜欢你的。”

厨房里沉默了一会儿，只有刀口接触鱼肉的摩擦声。

小樱攥了攥自己贴在胸口的手。

“人是会变的，对于口味的爱好也是。所以花铃小姐也不用太在意他以前的事情。我所拥有的……关于他的回忆，都已经是过去式了。而现在你手艺那么好，做什么他都会爱吃的。”

带土回头看着对方，轻轻笑了笑，

“只不过，如果他偶尔也像我一样，怀旧病犯了，你可以照着这个方子给他做着吃。”

 

“他看到应该会……”

“开心的吧。”

 

 

饭点一到，各色嘉宾挤挤攘攘。灯光亮起，厨房里油水相碰，菜香便在房间内四处流窜起来。碗筷都已准备停当。大家四处落坐，一边话着家常一边敲碗等开饭。待最后一道菜被端到桌上，厨房里的人便关了火，在众人的催促中上了桌。

女主人的厨艺大家都见识过多次。鸣人作为新老一代里最活跃的一个，摩拳擦掌把气氛炒热了起来。在场的亲朋好友纷纷双手合十，迫不及待地动起了筷子。

 

只有卡卡西一个人看着最后上的一道菜发怔。

 

“怎么了卡卡西？”坐在旁边的花铃拿起碗问道，“怎么不吃？”

卡卡西目光落向那道干煎河鱼，欲言又止。

“没什么。”

银发男人对未婚妻笑了一下，拿起了筷子夹了块鱼肉，蘸了口汤放到嘴里。

“怎么样？”

“嗯……”

鱼皮煎得薄脆，肉质饱满柔软，吸满了汤汁。

这个味道再熟悉不过了。

“花铃果然很厉害呢……”卡卡西放下筷子感叹道，“做得很好吃。”

花铃一愣。

“真少见啊，你居然主动对食物发表评论……”

“有嘛？”

 

“不过这道菜不是我做的喔，”

花铃莞尔， 

“带土先生下的厨。”

 

“……”

 

卡卡西瞳孔一缩，几乎是下意识转头看向坐在对面的带土。带土没料到花铃会来这么一出，一时间也不知该如何反应。只得甩了筷子，强作镇定，摆出一副很不爽的样子，

“怎么了旗木卡卡西？你要是嫌弃就直说！”

“诶？这是带土叔做得嘛！？”旁边的金发少年燃起一阵好奇心，不由分说筷子就伸了过去往嘴巴里送了一口，眼神顿时十分诚实地放了光——

“好吃啊带土叔！和卡卡西老师做得一……”

小樱急忙捂住他的嘴，尴尬地大声笑着缓和情绪。

“诶？”花铃把目光转向卡卡西，一脸诧异，“卡卡西原来会做饭嘛？我都不知道诶……”

“是啊是啊他做得可好……”小樱再度捂住了他的嘴。

“嗯。”卡卡西看着盘中的煎鱼，“不过我会做的不多，也做得不够好。”

鸣人一脸怪异地还想说点什么，差点没被小樱掐到窒息。

 

带土沉吟了半晌，之后抬起头看向坐在对面的卡卡西，笑了一下，

 

“那你觉得……我做的，比起你来怎么样。”

 

卡卡西看了一眼带土，将眼帘低垂了下来。

“这个难说。”

他又用修长的手夹了一小块肉放入口中，嘴角有了一丝难以察觉的弧度。

“还欠点盐吧。”

 

 

**tbc**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上山采蘼芜，下山逢故夫。长跪问故夫：“新人复何如？”  
> “新人虽言好，未如故人姝。颜色类相似，手爪不相如。  
> 新人从门入，故人从阁去。新人工织缣，故人工织素。  
> 织缣日一匹，织素五丈余。将缣来比素，新人不如故。”
> 
> ——《上山采蘼芜》


	5. 你的谎言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 水门班修罗场。带卡前任时期黑历史，通篇刀片。角色黑化心理扭曲，文戏武戏都容易引起不适。  
> 有并不美味的肉渣，含暴力描写，没有脸红只有心跳。

05-01**

 

卡卡西把最后一个盘子放到架子上，甩着手上的泡沫，放到毛巾上擦了两下。

策划会已经结束，桌上烟尸酒罐也已被收拾得差不多。文件被堆成一叠，码在擦好的茶几上。卡卡西走回客厅，到沙发上掏出并抹了护手霜。带土把餐桌旁边的椅子挨个拉回原来的位置，活动着身子骨，把勾到身后的外套披在身上。

 

“要走了？”

“嗯。”

卡卡西站起身，把手上白色的膏体抹匀，将东西放回公文包。

“我送你吧。”

“不用了。”带土把衣服穿好，“绝的车子已经在外面了。”

卡卡西在包里抓住车钥匙的手停了一下。

“……这样。”

带土把手搭在门把手上，看了看对方搭在臂弯上的大衣，“怎么了，你不留下吗？这么晚了。”

“留下？”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，“你在说什么啊。”

带土笑着撇撇嘴，“放在洗手台上的男士护肤品的小样，我都看到了。”

卡卡西眼神飘到旁边，没再说话。

“没关系的，卡卡西。”带土把头转回门的方向，“这样挺好的。”

“……”

“不过，你的伤……”

“早就看不出来了。”

卡卡西打断了他的话。对方把眼帘半垂，然后会意地做出一个礼貌的表情。

“那，就这样吧，我走了。”

带土扣动了门把手，冬夜的寒风喧嚣着吹散了屋里的热气，让人觉得堕入冰窖。

 

“你待会儿……记得悠着点。”

“……”

 

“行了，别在这儿站着了，”带土回头眯着眼睛，催促着往后走了两步，“我车就在外面。你身子弱，待会儿该感冒了。”

卡卡西艰难地笑了一下，像是被冷风吹得睁不开眼。

“路上小心。”

“嗯。”

红木子午门被轻轻关好。带土在台阶上站着朝客厅的窗户望去。花铃从房间里走出来，穿着黑色高领衫的男人把大衣挂回衣钩上，走到未婚妻的面前。带土下了台阶，将头深深的埋在围巾里，轻轻闭上眼睛。

“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

**05-02**

 

大多数人都觉得野原琳对于旗木卡卡西来说，只是一个关系很好的队友。即使是带土和琳本人都是这么认为的。

然而不是。琳在卡卡西心目中的位置，甚至远比她自己想的要高。

 

卡卡西五岁那年，父亲自杀，留下他一个人孤零零地漂泊在世上。

他足足有两个月没来上学。因为父亲自杀的原因特殊，出于社交压力，警署没有一个人来管他，昔日并肩作战的同僚，甚至开车绕路看一下孩子是死是活的油钱都懒得吝啬。当时卡卡西和带土的关系也只是打过照面的同班同学，还没要好到要互相关心的程度。因此最开始的几个星期，只有那个双颊印有紫色胎记的小女孩，每隔一两天便敲敲他的门，在门口放上了一盒小小的便当，上面用歪歪扭扭的假名写着，希望他快点好起来。

卡卡西就是在那时候开始一点一点学会做饭的。之前他什么都不会，父亲也不曾教过——他才五岁，身高甚至都够不到灶台。他只能从卫生间把塑料板凳搬到厨房，踮着脚，笨拙地用小手攥着对于他来说还太沉的铁锅。家庭小炒用火都很急，一开始没人看管难免顾此失彼。菜烧糊了，盐撒多了，盛菜时手滑直接把锅摔在地上，滚烧着的菜汤把尚未长开的小手上烫起一层层的燎泡，都是常事。

因此这时候在门口出现的便当盒，总能让人对这个淡漠的世界保留一点温存的希望。两个紫菜饭团，一块胡萝卜，一块黄瓜条，旁边夹着被做成章鱼形状的小香肠。

这是从小失去母亲的卡卡西对温柔这一词汇的最初记忆。

 

琳从小就很聪明，心思也细。她了解卡卡西。送了那么多次饭，从未过问对方的近况，也不要求当场开门。只是以让他最舒服的方式默默表达着自己的关心。

 

包括卡卡西帮带土表白的事情也是如此。

琳什么都知道。毕竟带土神经那么大条，去西餐厅给她过生日的那天，居然突然西装革履健谈绅士了起来。一个平时以掌机泡面为生的人，直接就能说出你脸上打的高光很好看这种话，本身就是一件不可思议的事情。

他知道卡卡西在帮带土，而且自己是主动要求去帮的带土——不然也不会那么直白地直接迟到了整整40分钟。一个向来谨慎的人，进来时露着通红的耳朵，边上一道那么明显的耳机线。

 

所以她从来没有表白过自己的心意。

包括带土“去世”之后。

 

卡卡西至今也没告诉带土的是，琳其实是当时唯一一个察觉到自己心意的人。他直到最后也一直对琳很好。需要加班的任务主动帮着干，天稍微黑一点都会亲自直接打车送到家门口再自己回去上班，平时出远一点的任务也都会带价值不菲的纪念品回来。但唯独在怀念带土的事情上，卡卡西总是巧妙的把琳推开，一次又一次地独自在墓碑面前发呆，仿佛这只是他一个人的事情

——尽管他们两人都是死者最为亲密的队友。

 

但琳仍然没有戳穿。她默默保护着两人之间作为异性挚友之间微妙的分寸，心底里不愿说的秘密，以及他脆弱的自尊。直到有一次卡卡西仍如往日般蹲坐在带土的墓碑前，木叶干燥的秋日突然下雨了。那日的雨比平时激烈很多，水像从天上倒下来一样，把陵园细瘦的柏油通路灌注成一条条小河。正当卡卡西不为所动，任由瓢泼大雨把自己的全身浇透了半个小时，执拗地不肯离开的时候，头上的水柱却突然停止了，背上多了一件毛呢外套。琳把手放到他肩上，没有说话，没有催促，也没有离开。就那么打着伞，静静地陪着他在墓碑前站了一个下午。

 

木叶的秋雨如此狂烈而冰冷。但那天站在身后，环绕着他的那种笃定的温柔，却也足够温暖。温暖到在那一个小时里，短暂地化开了旗木卡卡西为宇智波带土而冰封住的心。

 

琳是最懂他的人，也是这个世界上唯一懂过他的人。

 

 

 

所以野原琳在旗木卡卡西面前被刺穿的时候，他的世界彻底黑暗了。

琳从来不止是宇智波带土的光，也是卡卡西惨淡而充满失败的一生中，最后的一丝希望。

 

野原琳彻底离开了。带着她的温柔与未曾表白的爱恋，以及卡卡西对人世间最后一点点留念，一起微笑着沉在了血泊里。

 

 

 

 

**05-03**

 

四年前的最后一个晚上。被惨淡月光照耀的房间里，地上满是崩掉的扣子和线头、衣服、各种塑料道具以及散发着腥臭味的精液。卡卡西双手被黑铁拷在墙上，躯干上布满青紫的浮肿，鞭痕和指头一样粗，七七八八地横斜在皮肤上，鲜红的筋肉翻了出来，淌了半身红黄交加的脓血。电极片贴在小腹两侧，山药汁淋淋漓漓地浇在伤疤、乳首和下身肿胀着挺立起来的东西上，让他不顾肌肉上剧烈的撕扯感不停抽搐着。

 

一个月前，在卡卡西接受告白，出差回来的那天晚上。宇智波带土不知从那里了解到野原琳完整的死亡真相后，完全变了一个人。

这也难怪。

如果说卡卡西没有保护好琳或许还是一件可以被原谅的事情，那野原琳是为卡卡西而死就完全是另外一码事了。因为换句话说——

 

_如果没有了旗木卡卡西，琳就不会死。_

_是你杀死了琳。_

 

_更何况她是因为喜欢你，才去为你挡刀的。_

_而这个事实，你足足瞒了我九个月。_

 

_一直瞒到我对你告白。_

 

宇智波带土按下了遥控器上的开关，把强度调到最大。看着眼前遍体鳞伤的人突然痛呼起来，胸膛直挺，痉挛，手腕卡出一道道血印，眼白上滚，涎水顺着嘴角一直流到脖子上。脸上没有一丝表情。

他把开关关上。眼前的罪人不断喘着气。带土走上前，微蹲着用手掌捡起卡卡西耷拉在脖子上的头颅放到自己的面前，摸着他稀薄的嘴唇，觉得多少有些粗糙。于是把脸凑上去，牙齿撕下他嘴唇上干枯的死皮，连着扯了一小块肉下来。卡卡西吃痛的喊叫了一声，唇瓣不住的发抖。开裂凹陷的缝隙里，鲜红的液体顿时冒了出来，一股一股地向下流淌，滴在他布满伤口的小腹上。

这副红唇像极了一个月前在厨房表白时的样子。带土用牙齿啃食着伤口两边，对着流血的地方深吻了下去，甜腥的液体沾了满嘴。

“想要吗？”

 

银色的发丝被冷汗一绺一绺黏在额头上，他用力拉扯着酸痛的脖子，抬头去看着立在自己跟前的人。黑色的瞳仁上倒映着自己赤裸的身体。但在灵魂的最深处，永远都只印着另外一个人的影子。

是了。在那颗装满了野原琳的心脏里，他永远都只是个外人。

 

带土把拷在卡卡西手上粗重的铁链打开，两条汗涔涔的手臂骤然垂下，带着身体一齐无力地跌落在他脚边。

 

“这就是你不惜用谎言也要得到的东西。”

带土把裤袋一松，粗硬滚烫的阴茎毫无保留地露在空中。

“自己来舔。”

 

卡卡西身子一顿，顺从地支起身子跪在地上，瑟缩着伸出手握住对方的柱身，将其送入口中。口水声柔糜地荡漾在空气里，混着后穴内跳蛋来回搅动的声音，刺激着两个人的交感神经。

卡卡西的确是一个聪明服务又周到的技师，轻重深浅拿捏得刚好，甚至有些他发掘出的敏感点，连他自己之前都不知道。在这一点上带土还是很佩服他的。他自觉是个忍耐力和持久力都很强的人。但不知为何，卡卡西总能非常精准的戳中他心里的某个点。在这个人手上，他总是能够很快缴枪。

卡卡西用手指似有似无的略过会阴，松开双唇，用沾满涎水的舌苔从根部一直重重的舔舐到尖头处，再连根吞入，故意吸吮的很大声，转而用煽情的眼神赤裸裸地睨着他。那种浓重的饥饿感，逼得他不得不动情。

卡卡西只觉自己的手上的东西骤然被抽走，整个人被推倒在地上。后穴里跳动的塑料玩具被扯出，取而代之的，一个更为慑人心魄的东西重重地捅了进来，瞬间把他全身骨架都打散。

“给你用了那么多药水和道具都能忍住不射，怎么我一进来就这么激动，”黑发的男人在他身上肆意地抽动着，手里套弄着身下人的性器，欣赏着他松弛舒张着向自己索取的样子， “你就这么喜欢我吗？”

卡卡西没有回答，那些莫名的情绪全都堆在他那似笑非笑、上挑的嘴角上。他感受着带土带给自己越来越激烈的撞击，将手插进扎人的短发里，伸出双臂亲昵地环着他的脖子，像是要从对方的肉体上抓回一点补偿。

——只有在这种时候，他才不会拒绝自己。也只有在这种临近决堤的时刻，他抓着自己的肩膀忍不住粗喘的时候，带土眼神里才会有短暂的一瞬间摆脱琳的影子，没有杂念地、全部充盈着他的模样。

 

 

 

 

**05-04**

 

卡卡西从回忆里收回意识，一个人安静地坐在床边，双腿微微蜷曲着。卧室被收拾的干净舒适，隐约能闻到女主人身上那股淡淡的体香。

浴室门被打开，温热的蒸汽飘散在卧室里。女主人趿着拖鞋款款走近，紫色的真丝睡裙搭在雪白的香肩上，勾勒出玲珑有致的身段。她转过身。

“现在就睡吗，还是稍微等一下？”

“直接关灯吧。”

花铃颔首，将两个人的手机充上电，关掉开关，只留一盏床头小灯昏昏沉沉地亮着。卡卡西掀开了被子把自己塞了进去，他将身体缩在一起，错综复杂的情绪在身子里游晃，让人感觉迷惘而疲惫。

衣料和床单摩擦着，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的响声，后背逐渐传来绵软的温度，一只细柔的手覆上了他的肩膀。

 

“花铃——”

 

“我突然想起来，家里还有个文件……”

“……”

 

那只搭在他肩膀上的手迟疑了一下，轻轻拿开。

“对不起。”

“……”

“卡卡西。”

“花铃……真的对不起。”

他话说得很重，突然掀开被子坐起身来。他感觉自己全身都在颤抖。

 

“没关系的。”躺在身后的女孩子也立起身来。花铃对他笑了一下，在他的肩上轻轻地握了一下，“你回去吧，开车小心点。”

 

卡卡西突然感到一股剧烈的心酸。所有多年来藏在心底里的悲愤、凌虐、委屈，全都在这一刻重新涌了上来。他几乎没有多少犹豫，慌乱地把衣服抓起来便冲出门口。

花铃是他遇到过最大方懂事的女孩子。她习惯于把人照顾得周到细致，对于自己不想让她触碰的事情知趣的保持距离，不该她开口的从来都不多问。那几瓶放在洗手台上的护肤小样，并不像带土想的那样，是他带来过夜的东西。那几个瓶子虽然外壳已经开封，但旋钮里的锡纸确仍然是完整贴好的——那是花铃为他准备的东西。这种含蓄而聪明的表达方式和恰到好处的分寸感，让他不可避免的想起琳。想起她幼时放在门口的便当，和那年萧瑟的秋雨里搭在自己右肩上笃定的手，以及她给自己带来的那份几乎不可能愈合的伤痛。他被这份温柔深深地刺痛着，几乎是一路踉跄着小跑钻进了自己的车子，用颤抖的双手转动着钥匙，凶猛地冲入到无边无际的黑夜里。

 

 

 

 

**05-05**

 

月光洒进房间，照射着屋内一片片破碎的残骸。

“带土，我问你……” 

卡卡西躺在地上，望着被月光照出青白颜色的天顶，对已经起身收拾的黑发男人问道。

“你到底喜不喜欢我？”

 

凝着的气息在房间里悄然弥漫，带土默然地扣好裤袋，懒得向后看一眼。

“怎么了。你对那个你用谎言所浇筑的世界还没死心吗？”

 

“我为什么要死心？”

“……”

**“宇智波带土，你凭什么要我死心？”**

 

带土回过头，看着向被垃圾一样扔在地上的人，目光冷淡。

“旗木卡卡西，你贱不贱啊。”

 

“或许吧。”卡卡西撇了撇嘴，没有反驳，“但如果你要是认为我还留在这里，每天接受你的玩弄，只是因为我犯贱的话，你就太看轻我了。”

带土冷哼一声，“所以呢。”

 

“带土，我问你。”卡卡西说，“如果你真的忌惮我造成了琳的死，这一个多月你大可一走了之，为什么还要碰我。”

“每天操一个杀了你心爱女孩的杀人犯，不觉得恶心吗？”

 

带土的表情不出意料越来越黑。 

“你知不知道你在说什么？”

 

“我只想让你面对现实。”卡卡西艰难地支起身体，“带土，你要知道。正常来说一个男人对另外一个男人，是不可能硬得起来的。”

“所以呢，”带土噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你是说我还喜欢你吗？”

“这个……说真的我也不知道。”卡卡西眼神涣散，扯掉了放在自己小腹上的电极贴到胸口上，把手放到了床头柜上机器的旁边，“所以我要确认一下。”

“虽然这样很对不起琳，她真的是一个很好的女孩子……”

 

带土的笑容僵在空中。

 

我知道，她是你不可说白月光，是你的禁句，是你不可侵犯的逆鳞。

这一个月，你对我的摧残也好，撕扯也好，侮辱也好，就当都是我咎由自取。

 

但是啊，带土，这样的日子，我已经累了。

我厌倦了只能躲在你眼中另一个人的影子里。

厌倦了明明在你身旁，却只能在西餐厅旁边窗棂中戴着耳机窥望着你的脸，在无数个夜深人静你已睡去的时候，描画着你的眼眸，嘴角，坚硬的短发，斑驳的伤疤。

 

它们正疯狂地侵蚀着我，燃尽了我残存的理智。

我别无选择。

 

虽然我无意，也不敢与琳比肩。

我也很喜欢琳。她对我很好，我亏欠她很多。如果再来一次，我宁愿她不要挡在我前面。让她等你回来，去牵你的手。

只可惜没有如果，琳不在了。经历了那样的九个月，食髓知味，我也不可能再轻易把你放开了。

 

我不想一厢情愿，只想两情相悦。

如果不能两情相悦，宁可两败俱伤。

 

如果你真的一点都不在乎了，就让我一个人承受这份痛苦也挺好的。之前那九个月的相互指教，就权当我自作多情，这样一切就都结束了。

 

“带土。”

 

卡卡西捂住胸口上的电极片，浅浅地笑着，窗纱透过来的月光打在无泪的脸上，显得格外温柔。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“我和琳，你选一个吧。”**

旗木卡卡西把变压器的刻度拧到最大，然后打开了开关。

 

 

**tbc**

 


	6. 我与你的第一次分离（回忆章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉。  
> 以及老卡真的是一个很有个性的人呐 wwwwww

“你这个混蛋！！！”

 

拳头砸到黑发男人的脸上，血直接从嘴里喷了出来，身体和墙面碰撞着发出一声巨响，整个楼层的墙面都像要被打裂了一样。

“小樱！”

鸣人用胳膊挡住了她的手，对旁边目光看向这里的路人尴尬地笑了两声。即便在警署力量与体术考核都名列前茅的鸣人，也觉得此时快要拉不住了。

 

他很少见到小樱这么激动。

 

“佐助，快点过来帮忙……”

“你别管她。”

披着黑袍的青年从诊断室里缓缓走出，声音冰冷。

女医生咬紧牙关，毛发倒竖，嘴里喘着粗气，握紧的拳头甚至能听到指节松动的声响。

“要打就打咯。”男人用手撑着地站起来，用手背擦着血，轻蔑地撇了撇嘴角，“不过比起我，最好还是先去照顾一下病房里的那位吧？”

“你！！”

“樱。”佐助冷漠地说道，“先去看着卡卡西。”

医生又紧了紧拳头，但最后还是放下了。她头也不回的向诊断室走去，然后以整个楼层都能听到的声音砸上了门，三个人觉得自己脚下的地面都震了一下。

 

“鸣人，你先去挂号。”

“我还是去帮一下小樱……”

“就你那双手，帮倒忙吗？”佐助说道，“去挂号。”

“你不用这样，佐助，我都知道的。”

“……”

“那种伤势，我看得出来的。”

佐助靠在墙上，没再说话。

 

“呐，带土。”鸣人微微低着头，“你的事情，我们多少也听说了一些。毕竟这回还算幸运，卡卡西老师没事……所以，佐助也好，小樱也好，不管他们怎么说……”

“这回我都会原谅你。”

“……”

 

带土噗嗤一声。

“小子，说大话也要看看对象。你有什么资格来原谅我？漩涡鸣人。”

“凭你那个连徒弟都保护不了的父亲吗？！”

“那你呢？”鸣人并没有被激怒，一双天蓝色的眼睛里满是悲悯。

“如果没有保护好同伴和下属的人是垃圾，那亲手伤害同伴的你，又算是什么呢？”

“……”

 

“野原琳的死或许有卡卡西老师的偶然因素。但不管你怎么自欺欺人，他都没有做错什么。”

“或许对于你来说，他只是一个没有遵守承诺的垃圾，是赝品。”

 

“但你别忘了，对于琳来说，他是最为珍视的，值得牺牲生命所守护的同伴。”

“你要连琳的意志一起从这个世界上抹消掉嘛？”

“……”

 

“我，作为漩涡鸣人，对于你的经历表示惋惜，也对于野原前辈的离去表示哀悼。所以今天以前，你所做的事情，无论多么过分，我都既往不咎。我们还可以把你当成好朋友，一个可敬的前辈。”

 

“但是……”

 

“从今天起，你不要再出现在我们面前了。”

“我知道即便你再怎么折磨他，卡卡西老师也不会吭一声。因为，卡卡西老师就是那样温柔的人，他愿意为了你默默忍耐承受所有的痛苦。”

“但是我们不一样。”

“所以，宇智波带土，如果你再敢动卡卡西老师一根汗毛……”

鸣人抬头直瞪着对方的眼睛。

 

“我们，第七班，绝对不会放过你！”

 

 

客厅时钟一点一点地走着，房间里还残留着几个小时之前留下的一片狼藉。椅子被踢倒，桌子被碰歪，地上散落着各种破落的金属壳和五金件。卡卡西屋里被翻得乱码七糟的柜子里，各种衣服哩哩啦啦地散了一地。

带土清楚地记得卡卡西把开关打开后自己的反应。他甚至能回忆起他身上那两道蹦出来的蓝色闪光。他立马把交流电关了，把变压器砸了个粉碎，扯掉了他身上的电极片，疯了一样扯着嗓子喊着他的名字。但是他再也没有回应，那颗心脏已经停止了跳动，胸腔不再起伏，曾经在他耳后散发着热气的鼻孔，也已经没有了呼吸。原本美丽的身躯，就那样安静地躺在他怀里，宛如一具尸体。

带土像是有人把自己的头盖骨劈开，剜掉大脑一般，意识一片空白。他死死地抓住卡卡西的手、胸部、胳膊、大腿，所有的地方都似乎在缓慢地变凉，连刚刚流血的伤口溢出液体的速度也变慢了些，只有卡卡西的表情像摆脱了所有痛苦一样，渐渐变得安详。他只觉得空气都被抽走，天花板和墙壁都在旋转，拿起的手机在自己颤抖的手里来回跳动，来回掉到地上三次，捡都捡不起来。

 

带土坐在客厅。他的东西不多，稍微打包一下就能塞到行李箱里。现在箱子已经整好放在自己手边。

阳台传来几声狗叫。带土起身，拉开了阳台的窗户。帕克从窝里走了出来，跪坐在地上，用一副疑惑的眼神看着自己。带土走回客厅，打开冰箱，找出一块似乎是卡卡西为明天饭食做准备而放在冷藏柜里解冻的肉，把它从塑料袋里拿出来，蹲在阳台门口，放在帕克面前。沙皮狗闻了两下，把它叼到地上安静地啃食着。

带土看着帕克吃夜宵。它其实不饿的，卡卡西晚上刚刚喂过。他想着自己去拿肉说不定真的只是像谁说的那样自己比较好说话，但他此时此刻并不想考虑太多。

带土在他快吃完的时候给它顺了顺褶子，想着差不多该走了，便拍了拍他的头，把他抱回小窝睡觉。时间已近凌晨了。但平时都一副懒样谁都不爱搭理的帕克，偏偏在此时破天荒地重新从窝里走了出来，拉扯着他的裤脚。带土回头看了它一眼，帕克定在那里不言不语，只是耷拉着死鱼眼，抬起右爪子，向他露出自己的肉球。

带土一怔，重新蹲下来对它张开双手。帕克轻巧地跃到他怀里，用肉球轻轻地碰了一下他的鼻子。

他突然觉得有些心酸。

 

客厅里发生了些许响动，似乎是门锁的声音。

帕克闻声从他怀里跳走。带土起身，意识从恍惚间重回现实，拉着行李箱不紧不慢地走到门口，迟疑了下，直接拉开了门。

卡卡西显然没有料到门会自己打开，表情有点错愕。夜已深了，外面风吹得凉阴阴的。楼梯口只剩一盏白色的小灯，光线昏暗，映得整个客厅像是在夕雾里一般。带土歪了歪头示意他先进来。门外的人趔趔趄趄地挨进了屋，瘦骨棱棱地瑟缩着。那张原本十分清秀的面庞已经快脱了形，两腮全削了下去，白纸样的脸上挂着两坨惨淡的乌青。带土摆弄着打火机的盖子，金属碰撞的声音在没开灯的客厅里啪啪作响，直到火苗第三次冒出的时候才把嘴上的烟点着。

 

“怎么回来了，不在医院养伤？”

“我没事。”

“你那帮学生居然能放你出来？”

“我自己的身体，关他们什么事。”

 

带土看了他一眼，重重地吸了一口烟。

“所以呢，你要走？”

“嗯。”

“房子找好了么？”

“先回老宅。”

“……”

“怎么了，有问题吗？”

“没问题，你走吧。”

 

带土拿起行李箱，回去开大门。

卡卡西突然伸手压住了门锁。

 

“等一下。”

带土没理他，开始用大力去开门。

“我叫你等一下。”

“卡卡西，你真他妈贱啊。”

“……”

卡卡西衰疲地笑了一下。

“急什么，我又不拦你。你觉得我这段时间受的折磨还不够多么？”

“……”

 

带土松开门把，把行李箱放到地上，手拿开掸了一下烟。

“你说。”

“那我就直说了，”卡卡西用胳膊把身子颤颤巍巍地撑起来，“从你发疯那天起，到刚才为止，一共30个晚上，做了54次。家里也好，我办公室也好，公共厕所也好，别的乱码七糟的地方也好……

“我一次都没有爽过。”

带土眯觑着眼睛，摆出一副疑惑的表情。

“你觉得有这个必要吗？”

 

 

“是没有这个必要，毕竟我是杀死琳的渣滓嘛，被你当做泄欲工具，也没什么好说的。”

卡卡西笑了一下，下巴不逊地扬了起来。

“但是啊，宇智波带土，除了这些乱码七糟折磨人的玩法，你应该还有别的能耐吧。”

带土冷冷地问，“你想干什么？”

 

“我要你也让我爽一次。”

 

带土挑了一下眉，把嘴里的烟雾狠狠地吐在眼前这个嘴唇发白的人身上。看着卡卡西剧烈地咳嗽了几下，压着门把手的胳膊不住发抖。

“得了吧，刚进了急诊，身子受得住么。”

“这个你别管。”

“还有，”带土靠在门上，“我凭什么让你爽啊？”

 

卡卡西直视着他的眼睛。

“宇智波带土，你欠我的。”

“……”

黑发人把嘴角邪魅地扬了起来，

“好啊，可以。”

 

带土扔掉了手里的打火机，面无表情地把烟头压在他的锁骨上，卡卡西发出了一阵因皮肤灼伤而引起的呻吟，条件反射地向后退了两步。烟头掉落到客厅地板上。带土用宽大的手掌掣住卡卡西的下巴，把人踉跄着扯到卧室扔在床上。自己松了领带，走向床边。

卡卡西用牙齿轻咬着犀薄的嘴唇，颤颤巍巍的手挨个把衬衫的扣子解开，敞裸的胸膛上，遍布着一块块白色的纱布。整个眼圈红肿着，眼角一直到下巴，明显还连着几道干枯泪痕。

 

“你不是想要吗？”

带土跨上床，用手指描绘着他下巴的边缘线，对上他那双秋水般漂亮的眼睛。

“满足你。”

 

带土将身子逼将上来，用自己的嘴唇覆上对方的。卡卡西难得主动，轻易地打开口腔，两条软骨在湿热的空间里缠绵着纠结到一起，暧昧的水声荡漾在不大的卧室里，显得格外煽情。

卡卡西把冰凉的手深入到对方的衣服里，从腰间往上逡巡着摩擦到后颈，带土的衣服被拉扯着褪去了一半。

“怎么，你之前从来不动的。”带土松口，自己脱了身上的衣服撇在地上，像摆弄饰品一样卡住他的下巴，凝视着对方微微喘气，惨淡的皮肤中微微透出血色的样子，“今天这么主动，就这么想被操嘛？”

“是啊。”卡卡西挑了挑眉，不逊地笑了一下，“你不是说了吗，我就是贱嘛。”

说着，卡卡西便拍开了带土遏在自己下颌骨的手，拉着对方还挂在脖子上的领带，将带土的身子硬生生地扯了过来，直接咬上了对方的嘴唇，另一只手覆在自己的胸口上，将刚包扎好的，还带着药味的纱布一一撕开。刚留下的胸口灰白色的电击斑，以及四肢各色发紫发绿的印子，红色的，混合着金属味道的新鲜道口、被绳子摩擦出的印子、以及被带土生生撕掉的，结痂后翻红露肉的皮质，在苍白的躯体上星罗棋布，毫不遮掩地展露在面前。

“你干什么！？”

带土推开了卡卡西，死死地抓着他的手腕。

卡卡西冷笑着，“有纱布隔着，你会不舒服的。”

“扣上，”带土眉头凑成一团，“会感染的。”

“现在心疼了？”

他紧紧地凝视着带土，

“我非要你看着。”

“……”

卡卡西扣着他的身子，径直攀上了他的双腿。细瘦的腰肢贴到小腹上，那股包裹在冰里的炙热咄咄逼人的压了上来。带土被对方熟稔的动作撩拨的轻易地上了火，直接扯断了领带，含住还散着药味的乳首吸吮了起来，伸出布满薄茧的手指，似触非触的在柔嫩的腹股沟上勾画撩拨，一步一步看着对方在自己怀里不安分的人开始痉挛般抽搐，伸手急切地拉扯着自己的皮带。

腰间叮叮当当的金属打在一起的声音碰撞着带土的理智，这样主动的卡卡西，实在让人下身胀痛。他看着卡卡西粗喘着拼命要扒掉他的裤子，自己微微起身，方便他将衣料扯下。卡卡西一双手毫不掩饰地伸向他想要索求的地方，十根细瘦而柔软的指头覆在粗硬的棒子上，快速地翻腾了起来。

带土被突如其来的快感和冰凉激得倒抽了一口气，抬头对上卡卡西半睁半闭的眼睛，虎牙轻轻咬着泛红的嘴唇。卡卡西将被自己马眼中渗出的液体黏黏稠稠地抹了一手，故意当着他的面撩拨了两下自己的乳头，然后张口，伸出舌头，从掌根一直绕着圈地舔舐到虎口，然后转而露骨地吞吐着手指。涎水和前列腺液混在一处，从嘴角漏出，拉着丝缓慢地沉落到被单上。卡卡西像是吃饱了一样，用舌尖重新刮了一边嘴唇边缘，透明液体泛着白光。右手重新覆上带土的分身。湿润的嘴唇凑到带土的耳边，呼着热气，轻柔地吻着耳垂：

“怎么样，我的手还冰么……”

 

带土只觉得一阵精虫上脑，也不管什么前戏不前戏，手径直伸到后庭，两只手指直接插了进去，盘虬着伤疤的皮肤带着一点微妙的粗糙感磨在柔嫩的内壁上，对着敏感点就是一通毫不客气的进攻。

“啊啊啊啊——”

带土用手把卡卡西的肩膀遏住，看着他水蛇一样激烈地在自己怀里弯曲颤抖着。

“一点都不冰。”带土的指头在肠壁里使坏的抠弄了两下，“烫得很。”

卡卡西用指甲狂乱地在他胸前抓挠着，嗓子里发出一声声高亢的呻吟。似乎是因为一个月来都凭借自己的坚强意志把声音憋在体内的缘故，今天他叫得格外放浪。声音一波一波打在耳膜上，让带土全身的毛孔大张四开，简直想把这个人操死在床上。

“妈的，湿得真厉害……”

带土把手指抽出来甩了两下，把肠液抹在他脸上。兴许这是一种只属于他的恶趣味，但他就是觉得卡卡西这张干净好看的脸，被自己私处的液体涂得亮晶晶的样子，看起来十分色情。

“现在爽够了吗？”

卡卡西胸口一起一伏，银色的发丝被体液黏得打了绺，喘着气，用湿润发红的眼角扫了他一眼。

“不够……”

带土心跳突然快了两拍，看着卡卡西摆弄着自己被他的肠液浇透的手，将指头沾湿，手指撩拨着他的嘴角，来来回回地往下划，带着粘液，划到下巴、喉结、锁骨、胸口……沿着那条半身伤疤的线条，一直来到小腹，最后把他来自自己后穴的粘液，狠狠地抹在带土的阴茎上。

“给我这个。”

带土简直要被憋炸了。但看着对方胸前的伤口，还是把自己内心想一步到位的冲动压抑了下。将卡卡西整个人揽过，将自己的尖端抵住对方的穴口，将进不进的磨蹭着。卡卡西手脚上的动作并没有什么过多的变化，但带土能感觉到从洞口留出的液体直接顺着他的棒子一条一条地垂下来，流得越来越厉害。

“想要嘛？”

卡卡西双颊被刺激得飘满绯红，被情欲逐渐侵占的眼神里却仍然残有几分凌傲的样子。

“怎么了，”卡卡西问道，“你这是在挑逗我嘛？”

“不行嘛？战场上也就算了，在床上还要我跟着你的节奏走，岂不是很没面子。”

“节奏？”卡卡西挑了挑眉，“你今晚是怎么了，这么婆婆妈妈的。”

婆婆妈妈？

黑发男人似是被戳到了自尊心，停了下身的动作，哼笑一声，

“你再说一遍？”

卡卡西面对他这副唬人的架势毫无惧色，直接抬起大腿，把对方的柱身放到自己的穴口上，一只胳膊攀上带土的肩膀，另一只手把他的下巴勾到自己跟前：

 

“不必跟我装温柔，宇智波带土不需要节奏。”

 

卡卡西的腰狠狠地往下一坐，整个肉棒连根没入。带土只觉得快感沸沸扬扬的冲上来，对方被插入时两眼翻白的沉沦表情和潮热洞口里的一呼一吸温柔地蛊惑着他，迅速击垮了所有的防线。卡卡西把嘴唇凑到他耳朵旁边，那种慵懒中带着些许不满足的声音，和舌苔划过耳郭粘腻的水声交合在一起，痒痒地瘙着耳朵，

 

“上来吧。”

“干死我。”

 

妈的。

 

理智和顾及瞬间被磨得粉碎，一身发紧的肌肉顿时向外开张，带土直接把他推倒，开始了肆无忌惮的操弄。他觉得自己简直是中了毒，卡卡西下面那个风骚的洞口像是要把他抽筋扒皮全都吸走一样，根本由不得他离开。卡卡西觉得那横冲直撞的东西像是要把自己撞碎了，整个人被干得糊里糊涂，呻吟溃堤一样从嘴里不可控制的溢了出来，腰间出于本能的迎合着，把残留的药粉，像头皮屑一块块簌簌地抖落了下来，露出伤口原本残忍的样子。带土看着卡卡西躯干上被自己肆虐过的痕迹，脑子稍微清醒了一点，手轻轻覆上他的腰，抽插的速度也放缓了些。

“你怎么了？”

带土没有理他，一只手放到两道白眉之间，轻轻揉开。

“疼吗？”

卡卡西怔了一下，然后故意做出一个挑衅的表情。

“你不需要管我。”

“……”

“好。”

带土在下面运作着，慢慢加快了速度。

“不过如果你觉得痛的话，就咬我吧，抓我也行。随你怎么舒服。”

带土把放在眉间的手向上移，抓弄着他的银发，

“反正你也不会答应停下来，我也不想停。”

卡卡西只觉得他下身的动作又启动了起来，随之又是一阵暴风骤雨般的抽插。他感到带土把身子又放低了些，右侧的肩膀凑到他的嘴唇前，仍然是喘着粗气，但脸凑到他耳旁看不清表情。卡卡西只觉得有股剧烈的情绪袭上胸腔，便张开嘴对着他的肩膀狠狠地咬了下去。带土发出了一声不知道是因为快感还是痛感而生发出的呻吟，凶狠地在下身顶弄了他一下。卡卡西松口，轻轻抚摸着他抖动的肩膀，牙印处瞬时间滴下一滴血来。

“你咬得挺狠啊……”

“……”

“是吗，”卡卡西问道，“你疼了吗？”

“……”

卡卡西把手伸进他黑色的短发，另一只手环住他的脖子，把下巴抵到他的肩膀上。

“呐，带土，这样就算我们扯平了吧……”

“……”

“我们两清了，好吗？”

 

带土心里突然感到一阵巨大的悲恸。卡卡西凑上肩膀，伸出舌头覆上那道被他咬裂的伤口，轻吻着上面深深浅浅的沟痕——那是他为了保护自己而留下的勋章。带土想到一个月前厨房里的场景，也是一样流血的伤口，一样温柔的舔舐。他只觉得卡卡西抱住自己的胳膊正在拼命的收紧，向是在恳求着什么似的，微微地瑟缩着。

 

“带土，”卡卡西在他耳边小声地呜咽着，“叫我的名字。”

 

“……”

 

“卡卡西……”

 

“不够，再叫。”

 

“卡卡西，卡卡西……”

 

“继续，不要停。”

 

“卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西，卡卡西……”

 

带土几乎是处于本能地加快了身下的动作。他觉得视野模糊了，那双动人心魄的眼睛，在无边无际的黑暗里来回漂泊着。卡卡西喘着气，每一处伤口都在被牵拉着发痛，但对方的热度是那样的执着和急切，几乎要把他烧着。痛感和快感纠缠在一起，一波一波地席卷着他脆弱的身体。他嗓子叫得几乎要发不出声音，像疯了一样盲目地抓挠拥抱着眼前的身体，像是要把他撕得分身碎骨。带土几乎是条件反射地去抱他，去吻他。两个人难分难舍地纠缠在一起，心贴着心，肩靠着肩，手扣着手，迫切地觅求着彼此的温度，啃食着对方的身体。

 

带土在他的身上发泄着，在要泄洪的一刻，紧紧地搂住面前伤痕累累的身体。喷薄的过程激烈而又绵长。他感到一阵迟滞的满足，和过度消耗后的难掩的悲伤。

两个人胸膛来回起伏着，嘶哑的喊叫声逐渐消歇。只剩下清冷的月光打在地板上，露出尚未收拾好的手铐、塑料玩具、药水和破碎的机器。

带土将柱身从洞口抽出，轻吻了一下怀中人的耳朵。但再度拥抱的时候，竟然找不到一处完好的可以放置胳膊的地方。

 

“你该走了。”

“……”

“以后把烟戒了吧……”

“还有，酒也少喝。”

 

“……”

带土犹豫着伸出手，要触碰他的肩。

 

“你走啊！！！！！”

卡卡西几乎是用尽了全身最后的力气把带土推开。

 

“走！！！！！！”

 

带土没再说话，起身捡起地上的衣服穿好。他走出房间，那个他们一起度过了二百多个美好的日日夜夜的地方，两个人为鸡毛蒜皮拌嘴吵闹的声音依稀在耳，空气中仍能闻到那股熟悉的烟火气和清洗剂的清香。他伸手去拿门口的行李，打开门把手，外面的冷风呼啸着卷了进来，外套被吹得抖动，头顶上昏暗的小灯青光摇曳，伴随着屋内人破碎的哭声，令人心折。

 

门被轻轻掩上。卡卡西终于直起身缓步走到客厅。他已经要走不动了，全身的骨头都在痛。所以索性任由自己倒在冰冷的地面上，艰难地蠕动。下午刚被绳子死勒过的声带已经完全发不出声音。现在从喉咙呜咽的碎响，听起来就像一个刚被砍过舌头的犯人。

他用手捡起刚才带土在自己锁骨上摁灭，掉落在地上的半根烟头，颤抖着叼在嘴里，另外一只手去够被带土扔在旁边的打火机，试了三次才把烟点燃。

松开开关火苗熄灭的一刹那，卡卡西的视野几乎是瞬间被液体模糊了。

 

整个房间——包括卧室、客厅，他的身体，此刻只有自己从眼睛里留出来的东西是热的了。

 

卡卡西几乎是自暴自弃一般凶猛地吸食了一口。

他之前根本没抽过烟，此刻被浓烈的烟雾和颗粒呛得几乎窒息，用已经干哑的嗓子咳着。然后不要命一样的又吸了一口，液体从眼睛、嘴巴、鼻腔里喷出，像是要把整个心脏都呕出来了一样。

 

 

 

 

早上七点。

天气晴好。护栏下的小型公园，已经开始有老人出来散步。水洗一样的蓝天，偶尔几片云彩像被撕扯过的棉花一样飘在天上，阳光打在背上暖洋洋的，甚至有些发烫。

粉色头发的女生还穿着白大褂，手上使劲攥着钥匙在插孔里抖了两下，碰撞出一阵急切的金属声。旁边佐助握住了她的腕子，拿开了她的手，向两边轻轻地转动了两下，打开了门锁。

 

一个小时之前，刚刚彻夜做完连台大手术的小樱刚拿到手机，就看到昨天晚上一个未知号码发来的短信。跑到观察室发现空空如也，也不顾自己已经连续工作接近二十个小时的身体，一大早一连串夺命连环call，把两个大男人从被窝里面拉出来，直接打车闯到了卡卡西家门口。

门打开的时候，差点磕到卡卡西的额角。外面的清澈的日光洒落在满是灰尘的房间里，能够清晰地看见每一粒扬尘，和地板上凌乱的五金件。金色的光芒打在银白松软的头发上，房间的主人包裹在一件宽大的衬衫里，露出大片雪白的肌肤，伏在地板上，宛如一具干枯的尸体。

 

 

 

“咳……不好意思又打扰你了小樱，刚打了好多次电话你都没接。”

“卡卡西那边……状态可能不大好。听说你在手术。出来的时候，能不能……去他家看一眼……大门钥匙和门禁卡我给你放在了六楼的前台。”

“去的时候……记得带点葡萄糖，他从小血糖就低。酒精和纱布在他房间桌子右手上数第二个抽屉里，应该还有……”

 

“我已经搬出来了，以后不会再来看他了，你也知道……”

“嗯，所以，总之以后卡卡西的事，能不能拜托你们……”

 

“……”

 

“我……”

 

_“哔——留言结束。回拨请按1，查看下一条留言请按2，删除请按#号键。”_

**tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.
> 
> 1\. 估计不会有人发现所以我就直接说了。第二章写土给卡掐烟盒第三章写带土戒酒的事都能在结尾找到呼应。老卡抽烟喝酒和带土戒烟戒酒都是自此开始的。  
> 老卡开始抽烟是为了留住土哥的味道。那半根烟头和打火机是他唯一留下来的东西。
> 
> 2\. 虽然有点刀，还ooc，但我私心真的很喜欢这样的卡 →_→…… 感觉土哥这种日天日地段位的人也只有老卡能治。


	7. 你的大衣

老实说，带土并不怎么喜欢这样的场合。几个成年人肉磨肉在车里聊天瞎侃，使得本来就逼仄的空间愈发乌烟瘴气了起来。

何况本来这四个人里面就有两个心怀鬼胎。

更要命的是，因为坐在后排的大和与带土全都是卡卡西的旧识，话题不可避免地变成向未婚妻女士安利他以前那点鸡毛蒜皮的破事。而这位后辈为了活跃气氛，还偏要故作贴心，时不时地给带土递梗找话题，搞得他说也不是不说也不是。

 

带土并不怎么喜欢大和，不是因为别的。他本人非常仰慕卡卡西，人也很敦实热心——但如果不是他四年前在带土唯一一次参加的警署聚会里面喝醉提及琳的真实死因，也没有后面那么多麻烦的事情。

 

虽然这并不是他的问题。大和进入警署时，宇智波带土已经“死”了。因此比起当时在场心照不宣对带土绝口不提这一茬的其他前辈，他自然不知道带土喜欢琳，也不知道琳喜欢卡卡西，更不知道前一天他和卡卡西刚刚在一起。

当然了，如今的他自然明白当年的事情不是卡卡西的错，往琳心脏里捅了刀子的凶手也早已入了土。带土想着其实如果当时再过一段时间卡卡西肯好好和他坦白，他未必不能接受这个事实，两个人还是会好好在一起。但很多时候就是这么赶巧，非要让错误的人在错误的时机揭露真相，把事情搞得无法挽回。

 

所以他每次看见大和那张阴森着向自己微笑的脸的时候，心情都莫名复杂。因此在策划会散场之后，面对卡卡西一看就是在客套的邀请，带土直接推脱说要打车回大厦加班。如果不是未来的旗木夫人摆着一副温柔可人的表情对自己说“希望带土先生和我们一起走，正好我也想从你们口中多了解一些卡卡西的事情”，他是绝对不会答应让卡卡西去干洗店顺道开车把他和大和送回去这种请求的。他自己有车——木叶大宅里面停的几辆个顶个都是极好的，再不济也可以让绝派人来接，何必和前男友、前男友的现女友，以及造成了这一切的罪魁祸首硬生生地挤在一起半个小时？

但是卡卡西未婚妻面子总是要给的，更不用说自己还是伴郎，肯定要以妹子为大。人家话都说到这个份上，即便知道是活受罪也只能认命了。

 

大家聊得很开——确切的说是大和与花铃两个人聊得很开，基本从他进入警署认识卡卡西一直到后来他跟着前辈跳到千手集团的各种奇闻轶事全都爆料了个遍。故事的主人公偶尔象征性地回应两句，而带土一句话都不想说。即便是被问，也只是抖了一些大家都知道的边角余料。毕竟彼此的影子都贯穿了对方的前半生，琳不在之后，二十多年形影不离的日子更是变成两个人的专属回忆。如今好不容易把当年的事情稍微抹平了一些，没必要在这种时候揭人伤疤自讨没趣。

 

“对了，你不是要去干洗店？”

带土实在是无力招架这种怀旧套路，开始口不择言地转移话题。

“嗯。”

“话说都已经这个点了，干洗店不会已经关了吧。”大和问道。

关不关有什么所谓呢，还真当他真的要去拿衣服啊》不过是为了送你这个没车的回家随便找个借口，不至于让你和小两口坐一起觉得尴尬而已。

带土想起让这个不会读空气的人给自己惹了那么多事情就觉得十分心塞。不过大和倒是成功的把话题带跑了，这让他觉得多少轻松了些，放在车窗边的手指也开始跳动了起来。

 

“还好，刚过九点。这家向来关的比较晚。”卡卡西瞟了一眼时间，“如果没拿到过几天也来得及。现在穿还早。”

“是春天的衣服嘛？”

“嗯。”

“那这么早拿过去保养啊，现在才二月。”

“也不算特别早吧，再过一周就到月末，该回暖了。”

“话说前两天送洗的时候我看到了，”花铃说道，“是那件驼色的大衣吧？”

“对。”

 

带土拨动的手指突然停了一下。

 

“诶，是那件领子有褶皱带的那件吗？”

“大和先生也记得那件啊？”

“记得啊。毕竟设计很特别嘛。” 

“那件大衣我非常喜欢呢。”花铃的语调高了一些，“尤其是和高领羊绒衫配起来很好看，衬得人特别温柔。”

“啊，莫非前辈第一次见你的时候穿的就是这件大衣？”

花铃脸色有些泛红，“大和先生怎么知道的？”

大和笑了一下，“你们第一次见的时候是在十月嘛，前辈在春秋天经常这么穿。”

“也是。”花铃歪了歪头。

大和像是突然想起了什么，眼睛明显亮了起来。

“啊！如果真是那样的话，那我们的伴郎可真算得大功臣了啊！”

大和转向头看了一下旁边的人，

“那件大衣，是带土送的哟。”

 

“……”

“而且不只是花铃，公司里的人和前辈本人也很喜欢这个礼物呢。我还记得前辈第一天穿的时候，我跟他说大家都觉得今天的大衣很好看。前辈说是吗，带土送的，笑得特别开心。”

大和眯眼笑了起来，

“对吧前辈？”

 

空气中生发出一种诡异的胶凝感。带土用余光向前瞥了一下。驾驶座上的人拨了一下右转灯，放在方向盘上打舵的手精确而平稳，眼神的向转弯的方向倾斜着，波澜不惊。带土不由得在内心苦笑了一下，故意往窗户边靠了靠，尽量淡出后视镜的视野，给他琢磨说辞时保留一点舒适的思考空间。

 

“嘛，款式这么独特，任谁收到了都不会不开心的。”

卡卡西说，轻描淡写地将自己当初的心情一笔带过。

 

“不过说到款式，”花铃看了一下自己的未婚夫，“看大衣的风格完全想不到是带土先生送的呢。”

后排的人啧了一声，努力缓和让自己的语气听起来是像在开玩笑，“花铃小姐是觉得我看起来不像品味那么好的人嘛？”

“没有没有，您误会了。”花铃解释道，大方地朝带土笑了一下，“正因为您平时特别霸道凌厉，所以得知您纤细的一面的时候，才会觉得意外的可爱啊。”

“……”

 

……可爱？

 

卡卡西噗嗤一声笑了出来。带土被这么一说也不由得愣了几秒，眼神故作镇定的转过头去。卡卡西瞄了一眼后视镜。副驾驶的座位挡住了后排人的脸，但能看出在对方小麦色的皮肤上，耳后泛着一点微红。自己的嘴角上也不由得漾起了一个不易察觉的弧度。

车里的气氛又重新变得轻快了起来。

 

“但是不管怎么说，这份礼物选的很用心啊。”花铃问道，“而且那件大衣价格应该还挺贵的吧，是生日礼物吗？”

“也不是的。”带土漫不经心地说。

“那是……？”

“也不是什么大不了的理由。”

“……”

卡卡西又瞄了一眼后视镜，带土转过身来撞在座椅上，双手若无其事地插在胸前，一脸冷漠。但几乎是凭借一种多年相处得来的直觉，他一眼就捕捉到了对方压紧的嘴唇和藏在腋窝里不安分的手指。这些细微的到只有最亲密的人才能察觉到的细节，让他的心里立马就有了答案

——带土在赌气。

这种想法像是在冬天的冰面上稍微凿了一个小口，让卡卡西突然间多少找回了些当年温存的感觉，脸上也不经意间有了些许笑意。

带土也不知道自己是如何探查到一个背对着他的人的表情的，后视镜上的一双眼睛风平浪静，但他就是能知道卡卡西正在嘲笑自己，为此他狠狠地瞪了一下那双若无其事的眼睛。似乎是感受到了射在后视镜上的敌意，卡卡西抬起双眼，眼角突然柔柔地弯了一下。两人的视线在短小的玻璃上默契地来回交错，就像他们无数次在老宅里吵架拌嘴一样。

 

“嘛，与其说是送的，不如说是赔的吧。”

“……赔的？”

带土翻了个白眼，把头别了过去。卡卡西把视线收回到路面上，似乎心情大好。

“当年他刚回木叶的时候因为找房子在我那儿呆过两天。看见我放在沙发上准备送干洗的两件白色羊绒衫，就和自己的卫衣牛仔裤外套什么的一起扔到洗衣机里洗了。”卡卡西说，“为了消毒把水温调得老高，还用了强力脱水。”

“羊绒衫不是不能机洗吗？”花铃问道。

“是啊。所以拿出来的时候不仅染了色，面料也已经缩得完全变形了。”

“诶？”大和转向自己旁边的黑发男人，“带土不知道羊绒衫要特殊护理吗？他不是宇智波的……”

“他从小就没人照顾嘛，衣柜里大多是卫衣和打折买的毛衣，洗得时候没这么麻烦。这种事情不知道也是正常的。”

“那为什么要赔大衣呢？”花铃问道，“直接再买两件一样的羊绒衫不就好了嘛？”

“这个嘛……”卡卡西瞄了一眼后视镜。

“因为没有钱。”带土很直白地承认道。

“但宇智波不就是因为带土先生回木叶之后才逐渐转好的吗？”

“那是后来，刚开始的时候的确没那么多钱。”带土不屑地说道，“而且天知道为什么羊绒衫这么贵。两件加在一起估计顶我半个衣柜了。”

“嘛。主要是你当时的衣服真的都……比较地摊。”卡卡西委婉地说道，“而且我之前基本吃穿都是在警署，平时没什么花销。几件常穿的衣服稍微贵点也无可厚非吧？何况我冬天的内搭很少。把那两件洗坏我就没穿的了。”

“那要不至于为件衣服掏那么多智商税吧？”带土说，“我穿几百块钱的衣服也不觉得和你的羊绒衫有什么区别。”

“是吗？这个我倒是觉得你没什么资格来说我。你现在的穿的也都不便宜哦，起码比我当时穿得贵多了。”卡卡西轻笑了一下，“我估计你也不看卡内余额，绝买来给你报价格的时候，应该后面少了一到两零吧。”

带土不可置信地瞪大了双眼。

 

“不过即便是洗坏了也不至于啊，你那件大衣怎么也不止两件羊绒衫的价格吧。”花铃问道，“这种选料和车工，起码要四五万了。” 

卡卡西想着到底是从小对奢侈品耳濡目染的大家闺秀，一眼能看出门道。但自己脸上的温柔却全然写着别的东西。

“他对这些东西没什么概念。”

“那不是当然的吗？”带土没好气地说，“你当时都快要气疯了，一副恨不得拿到剁了我的样子。搞得我以为那两件衣服跟金子做的一样。”

“所以你就赔了一件十倍价格的大衣？”

 

“十倍？”带土转头看着大和，“有十倍那么多吗！？”

“……”

 

花铃看着带土的反应，也觉得这位总裁真的是有点可爱。她看向自己面露温柔神色的未婚夫，问道，“你当时没告诉他那两件衣服多少钱嘛？”

卡卡西笑了一下，没有再回答。

 

因为后面的事情就不能说了。

 

比如他是因为知道带土没钱才一直瞒着他衣服的价格；比如他是为了防止带土透支生活费才故意当着他的面下了单直接买了新的；比如那两件羊绒衫其实并没有那么贵，他故意使用那么浮夸的演技，不过是为了看他着急慌乱委委屈屈认错的可爱模样；

再比如，他压根就没打算让带土还钱。他只想以此为借口，冠冕堂皇地享受着他的各种特殊照顾。上下班接送也好，端茶倒水锤肩按头也好，看书时立在沙发上当人肉靠垫也好，甚至在后来发现自己像见鬼一样即便上班开会脑子里也全是他的脸的时候，故意把东西落在家，一遍遍地打电话让他到公司来送外套文件资料充电器也好。

那几个月他从一个周到谨慎的人，变成一个丢三落四不能自理的糊涂鬼。其实那两件羊绒衫加在一起，充其量也就三四千块，无非也就是生意场上请客户吃两顿午餐的钱，对他来说实在微不足道。但在当年却承载了他所有的任性、疯魔和执念。那种只要自己叫他的名字就一定能得到回应；只要自己想他，拨一通电话他就一定会一脸傲娇出现在自己面前的感觉，实在太容易上瘾。他明知道自己越来越不可自拔，但仍然不受控制地进行索取，一次比一次过分，像是贪婪的野兽吸吮自己的猎物一样，自私的企图通过这种拙劣的手段把他绑在自己身边。

 

直到后来带土把那件大衣扔到自己面前。他以为从此以后那些所有梦境一样只属于他的特殊优待应该就随着这件十倍价格的偿还物就此戛然而止了。却没想到当天晚上加班开会结束后路过前台，那个熟悉的身影仍然独自等在那里焦灼着。带土拎着早已冷透的外卖，一双浑圆的黑眼睛怒目圆瞪，走上来凶神恶煞地咒骂着自己不接电话让他毫无准备在这里干巴巴地守了一个晚上。接待室的灯光关了大半，清旷的走廊无人蹲守。黑发少年看着眼前意外地毫不还嘴的同伴，叹了口气问了一句你饿不饿。他说外卖已经反复热过三次，不好吃了。放干了的煎鱼被扔进了垃圾桶。两个人瑟缩在一条围巾里拉拉扯扯地小跑着回了家，街道上已经没有多少行人，满天的星光闪烁着像是要坠了下来。在初冬的子夜，灶火灼灼地燃烧着，澄黄色的面碗上泛着几滴亮亮的油花。那晚带土第一次在半夜拉开了他卧室的门，说北向的房间太凉了，叫嚣着要让他以肉温补偿自己在冰冷的接待室里空等的四个小时。但是公司的空调那么足，晚上没有阳光又何来南北向。两个一米八的汉子在单人床上胡闹着厮打了起来。在他们贯穿了整个青春期的无数次比试中，无论是嘴皮上还是手脚上，卡卡西从未占过下风。但他觉得他或许该认输一次了。他松开了手里攥着的棉被，任由对方用强劲的胳膊把自己逼到墙角无路可逃。两个棉枕紧巴巴地挤在床头，身子被他手臂压得舒展不开，被窝里对方传来的热度烧得人喉咙发干。他觉得这种温暖太容易让人产生错觉。看着对方搂着自己时安详的睡脸，一张一合的鼻翼里倾吐的热气带着一点他煮的汤面所散发出的油香。那一刻他觉得似乎眼前这个人从里到外都是自己的，而自己，也是属于他的。

 

当然，这些全都是不能说的。

 

都已经是过去式了。

 

话题就此而至。在卡卡西有意的引导下，大家开始讨论起了木叶交通设施改善这种无关痛痒的事情。带土也不再说话。或许刚才的对话有意无意间戳破了那两件羊绒衫的价格，多少让他明白了当年卡卡西那点小心思。但又能怎么样呢？

不会怎么样。

带土不傻。对于能在短短四年重振宇智波的少当家，只要有心，这种小把戏太容易看穿了。更何况卡卡西已表现得足够明显，连作为外人的大和通过他穿上大衣时的表情道出一二。羊绒衫的价格，网上查下不过几秒钟，问人也就一句话的事。当年谁真的去在乎那个价签，无非就是两个人借题发挥装傻充愣而已。

 

然而现在谜题揭开了，答案也早已不再重要了。以前那个欠揍的心机银毛，如今已经变得温文尔雅。他不再想给自己找茬，甚至除了公事，连个寒暄的电话都不会再打。而自己连在他楼下守着的资格都没有了。他算是他的什么呢，朋友吗？这样称呼他们两个人的关系似乎太过暧昧。可他们曾经是恋人吗？两个人真正在一起的时间也不过短短的12个小时，连“前任”两个字叫得都很勉强。

 

干洗店毫不意外地关了，卷帘门紧扣着，大衣锁在里面看起来很安全。然而拿不出来也没关系。明天来拿也可以，后天也可以，下周也可以。

甚至不来拿也可以。都是一样的。

 

**昔日定情之物已做他人嫁衣。**

 

都无所谓了。

 

带土下了车，宇智波大厦最顶楼还能看得见星星点点的亮光——自己悄悄发短信让绝临走前留了灯，为了让自己拙劣的谎言显得不那么苍白。他跟车上的人们简单的告了别，驾驶位上的人并没有什么特殊的表示，只是微笑着点头致意，让人感觉熟悉又陌生。

车子驶向远方。他看着自己脚下斑驳的砖块和旁边的车站，想起一年前就是因为在这里偶然看到了卡卡西等车的身影，才破了三年的戒去深夜买醉，喝得不省人事。酒吧老板还记得几年前的事，跟过来捡尸的警察提了卡卡西的名字。也是因为那一次在他家掉了钱包，第二天着急去取，才撞见卡卡西和花铃一起吃饭的。

 

当时他也穿着那件驼色的大衣，无论是他在车站还是第二天他和花铃约会的时候。说明他的确喜欢，这就足够了。

 

他当年真的选了好久。卡卡西是对的，宇智波带土二十多年来活得一直很糙。那是他第一次认真研究服装款式。下单的时候他虽然不像之前那样身无分文，但也只是第二个月的收入刚好够分期还款而已。

还好最后很适合他。带土还依稀记得卡卡西应自己要求第一次试穿时的样子，他从房间里换好衣服走出来，轻轻对自己笑了一下。花铃说得没错，那件大衣配上高领衫显得他皮肤很白，很让人心动。

 

 

**tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q：如何总结不是朋友，也不算是前任的关系？
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **爱过。**
> 
>  


	8. 你的过去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章节。

二月的早晨，黯淡的阳光像蒙上了一层灰尘照耀在大街上。年轻人大多都在被窝里补觉，休息日的上午行人稀少。卡卡西走到路边，按照车牌号找到目标，钻进车里，在副驾驶座位上简单搓了搓手，从嘴里呼出来的热气化作一道白雾。

“冷吗？”驾驶座上的人把手放在空调按钮上，“要不我帮你把温度调高些，我不是很喜欢开暖风。”

“不碍事。”卡卡西把手放下塞进兜里，“带土和鸣人在里面商量选样的事情，可能还要一会儿。辛苦您特地为我提前赶过来。”

“应该的。”绝说，从膝盖上拿起递给他一个档案袋，“详细的报告都在这儿了。调查是我们潜入方面最优秀的人亲自操刀的，目前没查出婚礼的安保措施有什么问题。”

卡卡西接过文档，“谢谢，费心了。”

“不过这还不是最终版。报告会给长门再过一遍。但是带土在木叶这边，很多事情压在他那里处理不过来。我怕影响进度，也没告诉带土，就先把报告给你了。等长门过完会再发给你一份最终的。”

“不用了。”卡卡西简单翻了一下，然后合上，“如果你们都看不出有什么疏漏的话，市面上也找不到第二家能查出问题的公司了。一点小事，没必要再去麻烦那么高层的人。把文件从长门先生那里撤回来吧。”

卡卡西把档案袋收好，拿出手机：“请问这次调查的顾问费大概多少。如果公司不方便入账，我私下里打给您。”

“顾问费？”

“怎么了？公对公的事情，难道不是一手交钱一手交货么。”

“不不不……真不用了。”绝戏谑地说道，“旗木董事，您这样真是见外了。”

卡卡西淡淡地笑了一下，“看您说的，我不是外人是什么呢？”

“这个您真的误会了，我不是那个意思。”绝看了他一眼，嘴上维持着一个皮笑肉不笑的弧度，“无论您和谁在一起，一旦遇到事情我们都有义务帮忙的。在您这里不存在交易的问题。”

“什么意思？”卡卡西眉角下坠，“什么叫‘有义务帮忙’？”

“就是字面上的意思。”

绝不想解释，拧了一下车钥匙，车身开始轰隆隆的摇晃了起来，颇有些逐客的意思。

“您只要了解到这些就好。都是些陈芝麻烂谷子的往事，我说了也不合适。”

卡卡西突然伸手抓住绝的小臂，修长的五指稳稳地把衣服捏出了几道褶子。

“旗木董事，”绝看着自己胳膊上的手，“您这是干什么？”

“到底怎么回事。如果和我关系那么大，我总还是应该有点有知情权吧。”

“哈，知情权！”绝眼睛眯觑着眼，“你不知道的事情多了去了，何必那么较真呢。”

“我不较真？”卡卡西挑了挑眉，“当年你们家主子对我做了什么你不是应该很清楚，事到如今我连点较真的资格都没有了嘛？”

“对不起。”绝毫无惧色地直视了回去，“我还真不觉得你有较真的资格。”

卡卡西握住对方的手明显颤了一下。

“卡卡西，我以一个长者的身份告诫你一句。当年你们谁对谁错，我不评价。但以我的角度，还是劝你不要多问，这是为了你好。很多事情你不知道，自然有你不知道的原因。事情过去那么多年，你都一个快结婚的人了，现在再把往事翻出来不嫌自讨没趣吗？”

 

副驾驶上的人眼神有一瞬间的失焦，随之把抓住对方的手放开。

“对不起。”

 

“……”

窗外偶尔有几辆车行驶路过。绝叹了口气，钥匙被重新拧回拔走，车子启动时轰轰烈烈的震动像泄了气的皮球一样停了下来。

 

“真他妈的作孽啊……”

绝看了一眼一言不发的卡卡西，把钥匙扔在控制杆旁边的盒子里。

“你之前在警署特殊调查部任职，我就明人不说暗话了。”

“你应该也察觉到了。当年带土刚回木叶，你帮他联系了几个相熟的投资方，收到过一些不是特别友好的信息。”绝说，“你可能对黑道上的商业规则不是很了解，以为只是些司空见惯的小动作，但其实不是的。”

“你现在在警署和商界都呆过一阵子了，应该明白政商不分家的道理。宇智波作为木叶两大创始人之一宇智波斑留下的产业，在政局中处于弱势，却仍然能够枝繁叶茂，不止是因为出色的技术能力而已。老爷子给带土留下的东西，也绝对不只是研究数据那么简单的东西。”

“你现在所在的千手集团，和木叶历届当政的班子有着千丝万缕的联系，又有猿飞猪鹿蝶各大家族的支撑，自然没有多少人敢对你撒野。但四年前的宇智波只有带土一个人，势单力薄，想要动手并不难的。”

 

“你当时跟他说，希望他忘记宇智波家族的荣耀，重新开始。听起来很浪漫，但的确不怎么现实。真正的商业游戏里，尤其是像宇智波这种趟过浑水的，想要退出不是那么容易的事情。不然他干嘛不一开始就跑到你那里去借住，你以为他没想过吗？”

 

“宇智波带土在消失的那几年都做过什么？以他的能力一个人生活自保并不成问题。但是如果有另外一个人就不一样了，更何况这个人还是木叶前任特殊调查署的队长，这个人手里的接触过的情报要是再落到宇智波手里，其他人都没法玩了。所以斩草除根几乎是一个必要选项。事实也是如此，你们住在一起之后几个不安分的势力马上就开始通气了。”

 

“所以当初的最佳选择，其实是你们两个一别两宽，这样对谁都好。”绝说，“而带土一开始是这么想的，也一直是这么做的。”

 

“但是没办法，你说要他回来和你一起。”

“当然了，你也不是什么善茬。如果你们两个联起手来，虽说肯定活不安稳吧，但要是凑合着过也不是不行。”

“但这不是你想要这样的日子。”

“你说你累了，已经从警署辞职，不想再看见刀枪，只想抛弃家族，忘记荣誉，安安静静的度过一生。”

“所以他就面临一个选择——”

“要么离开你，凭自己的能力尚可苟全于世；要么和你在一起，重新浴血，变得强大。”

 

“你的事我多少知道一点。你父亲，野原琳，波风水门，阿斯玛…… 但是你要知道，你和带土是一个时代的人。大家都是从战争里面摸爬滚打出来的，都一样死了双亲队友老师，接触过世界的黑暗面，他承受的可一点都不比你少。”

“你说你累了，他其实也很累的。带土之所以选择解散‘晓’，回木叶重新开始，就是因为在血雾之里把这些事情看够了。”

“所以你这个时候邀请他一起住，对他来说很残酷的。”

“更不用说你对他还有所隐瞒了。”

 

“换言之，如果你当初直接告诉他真相，他也没必要像现在这样下这个修罗场。”

“野原琳的死因，当时如果你稍微坦诚一点，他或许会觉得失望，但他绝对不会怪你。”

“但是和血雾事件不一样。宇智波作为一个明面上就是以宇智波带土为中心的组织，一旦趟进浑水，就再也出不来了。”

 

绝往后靠了靠，把手从方向盘上松开，插到胸前。

“后面他的选择你也知道了。他搬到你那里，你收到了威胁信。‘晓’就是从那个时候开始被重新召回的。”

“这也就是我为什么跟你说帮你的忙是我们的义务。因为新的‘晓’，作为宇智波骨干的‘晓’，是为了保护旗木卡卡西才重新聚集在一起的。”

“往后那些波及到你的小波澜也就逐渐风平浪静了，大家相安无事。但其实……后面的东西是很血腥的。尤其那几个联合起来要搞事的，下场真的很惨，比你真的惨多了。”

“他原来并不是这样下手毒辣的人，带土本来很阳光的。但神无毗桥之后他实在经历的太多了。他在地下石窟里躺了一年，身体复健也遭了很多罪，还有后来水之国的事情……只不过他不想让你知道而已，怕你自责。”

 

“……”

“当然了，你现在今非昔比，不需要他来保护，他也没什么资格来保护你了。”绝的语气轻松了些，“而‘晓’里的那帮孩子也重新有了归处。像他们那种人和平年代没个人带着会活得很辛苦。能有现在的生活，他们对你也的确心存感激。因此报告的事情也不仅仅是带土的人情，你也不用有太多心理负担。”

 

“我跟你说这些，也并不是说要你原谅他。只是事到如今，想帮你打开心结而已，告诉你在他心里，并没有你想得那样轻。”

绝说，

“上一个让‘晓’聚集在一起的人，是野原琳。”

“而你知道，比起第一次下水，明知后果之后再下第二次，总是要更痛苦些的。”

绝看着坐在自己身边的卡卡西。

“就算你觉得这些都不够，看在他救过你的份上，就都算了吧。”

“毕竟不管是不是偶然，让他在神无毗桥上宁可用命也要换回来的，”

“从来都只有你一个。”

 

 

 

裁缝店的布置复古而温暖。地仿真壁炉屏幕上的火焰熊熊烧着，把屋里罩上了一层朦胧的暖光。卡卡西被鸣人牵拉着走进前厅，顺着手指的位置坐下。花花绿绿的册子摆在眼前，鸣人一脸兴奋喋喋不休地指点着衣服的款式纹样。卡卡西出神地盯着木桌，塑封折页上百花缭乱的布料小样映在瞳孔里，他一点都没有看进去，整个人像是被抽干了一样，涣然沉浸在过软的沙发里。

 

“你怎么了？”低沉的声音从桌对面响起，“好像脸色不太好。”

鸣人停下他滔滔不绝的讲解，目光看着从刚才开始就一直没有发言的宇智波带土。

“没事。”卡卡西疲惫地拉扯着表情，“我只是有点累。”

带土手指挂在人中上，不经意地撇了一眼他膝盖上的东西，

“报告出来了？”

“嗯。”

“是出了什么问题吗？”

“没有，都挺好的。”

“长门看过了没？”

“看过了的。”

“……”

卡卡西垂下眼帘，眉眼一弯。

“谢谢，让你麻烦了。”

带土没再说话，看着屏幕上燃烧着的虚假的火焰跳来跳去。他起身去了前台，回来把鸣人指指点点的样品册用手指拨了一下直接合上，把杯子放在皮质封面上。琉璃花印反射着暖黄的灯光，水面上升腾上的热气化作一道白雾。

一股炙热的温度搭在肩膀上。

“喝点热水吧。”

 

 

 

**tbc**

 


	9. 我与你的第二次分离（回忆章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线：施虐事件后三年，也是婚礼线的前一年。

宇智波带土坐在床上，身上插着不少导管。他看着自己双脚上缠绕着的石膏板。阳光透着白色的窗纱直直劈射下来，烤得人头痛。

他并不怎么担心自己的身体状况。虽说被大货车拦路撞到了驾驶座车门还直接压到电线杆上，但以宇智波的加固技术，想要直接丧命或者致残还是不至于的。

 

他摸了摸自己的嘴唇。那个昏睡期间做的梦，让他起了一阵难以言喻的心绪。带土下意识地往床边抓了一下，但却扑了个空。他攥了攥手指，收回手。干净整洁的病房只剩他一个。他靠在床头，望着前方出神，心里莫名觉得空落落的。

 

不过这种暧昧不明的感觉并未停留太久，就被眼前这个脸色纸白的男人打断了。

 

“啊呀带土，你总算醒了。”绝眯着眼睛笑道，“你不知道我们这几天有多担心呢~~”

“担心什么？宇智波的家产，还是顺位继承人？”

“你是说佐助？别逗了，他有一点要待见你的意思么，还继承家业……你被轧死他能给你来收尸就谢天谢地了。”

绝把买来的东西放在床头。带土从昏迷刚醒不多时，喉咙干渴得厉害，毫不客气地伸手向塑料袋里掏去。

“诶呦祖宗，注意着点手，您还扎着针呐！”

带土没理他，连着导管的手胡乱在里面翻着，眉头皱成一团。

“你这都拿了些什么东西！？”

“什么东西…… 都成这样了还想着吃香喝辣？不怕伤口裂开么。”

带土表示不屑。挑了半天，拿了盒打包的红豆薏米粥出来。绝看着他另一只手上缠着纱布不方便，便拿过来把盖子抠开又递回给他。

“你自己能吃么？”

“能，我又没残废。”

“特地给你加了糖的。”

带土看了他一眼，用打点滴的那只手拿起勺子舀了一勺粥放到嘴里。

 

“我车祸的事儿有多少人知道？”

“不多，可能也就和医院有关系的人知道点。”

“有人开始不安分了么。”

“还没那么快。”

“那个货车司机，查清楚了？什么来头。”

“没什么来头，单纯酒驾。”

“哦。”

“就是赔款，”绝说，“可能得过段时间才能拿回来。普通人家筹措那么多钱，还是需要点时间……”

“算了吧，那点小钱。随便让人赔点基础医疗费差不多得了。”

“……行吧。”

带土又吃了口红豆粥，兴许是因为昏迷太久没吃东西真的饿了，竟然觉得味道还不错。

 

“这粥还行，在哪儿买的？”

绝露出了一副玩味的表情，“四喜屋。”

带土有些诧异，“你怎么想起来去四喜屋了。”

“……顺便办事吧。”

“四喜屋不是做甜品的，什么时候改做粥了？”

“我哪儿知道，新品呗。”

“……”

带土看了一眼绝，把目光放回纸碗里。

“怎么了？”

“没怎么。”

“……”

“行，那你走吧。”

“好。”绝起身向门口走去。

“诶等会儿。”

“又怎么了？”

带土似有似无别扭地瞟了他一眼，

“……他家还出什么别的新品没有？”

“这我哪儿知道。”

“你买的你不知道？糖都记着让人家加，出了别的新品不知道？”

“……”

 

“等会儿……”

带土看着绝的表情，脸色逐渐沉了下来，

“这粥谁买的？”

“……”

带土面容上的伤疤逐渐虬结在一起，

“我问你谁买的！”

 

“行，行。祖宗，您别生气。冷静。”

绝连忙伸出双手摆出了一个稳住的手势。

带土俨然，“怎么回事。”

绝靠在门上，扶着额头。

“我刚在大厅里见着旗木卡卡西，就顺便把东西给你捎上来……”

“卡卡西！？”带土瞪大了眼睛，“那他人呢？”

“走了嘛。”

“走了！？什么时候的事儿啊？”

“就刚才嘛，他把东西给我之后人就不知道跑哪儿去了好嘛。” 

“等等，”带土看着绝，“他怎么会在这儿？！我出事他怎么知道的？我不是上他那儿取完钱包回去的路上才被撞的嘛？”

“你问我？”绝抓狂道，“我的祖宗，人家在你床边整整守了三天三夜，你说他为什么会在这儿，我还要问你哪！！” 

“什么叫三天三夜……今天星期几？”带土反应过来，“还有，为什么要问我？和我有什么关系！？” 

“你可得了吧，还没关系……”绝冷笑着，“鬼知道你们又什么时候搞到一起的，连说都不跟我说一声。”

“搞到一起？”带土仿佛听到了天大的笑话，“你怕不是在逗我！”

“事到如今你还装什么呀！我告诉你，你们家老爷子当年性子比你烈多了，什么事儿没干过！你现在把话说清楚，我还好帮你擦屁股……”

“你哪只眼睛看着我们俩搞到一起了！？我们三年没见了好嘛！！”

“你说这话好不好意思！？你俩要没一腿你出车祸的事儿为什么是他通知我的？”

“他？通知你！？”

“可不是么，我来的时候人家就在手术室旁边一直守着，板凳上坐了一整夜，魂儿都快丢了，就这样说你俩没搞到一起谁信呀！”

“你瞎说什么！”带土喝道，“我们两个现在一丁点关系都没有，再说人家都有女朋友了好吧？”

“哪门子的女朋友？我怎么听说他还是个单身，怕不是个炮友吧？”

“住嘴，”带土紧蹙着眉头，“你特么把嘴巴放干净点！！”

“……”

绝被憋到气结，把手放在脸上，调整了一下吐息。

“得嘞，爷，”绝把手摊到前面摆出一副任人宰割的表情。“您说什么是什么。当我什么也没说，好吧！”

“卡卡西的事我回去帮你查一下，满意了？”

“……”

“还有什么没说完的？没有我真的要走了，你留下的一堆破事还等着我去处理……”

“走吧，”带土使劲地挥了挥手，“滚滚滚。”

门被略重地摔上，短促的呼吸在病房里回荡着。他捧着半碗尚未吃完的红豆粥，直直地发愣。

 

 

 

宇智波带土时隔三年再一次遇见旗木卡卡西，是四天前的事情。当时是在宇智波大厦附近的木叶新区中央车站，他正缩在驾驶座上，而卡卡西在等车，两个人之间仅有一个车道和一张有色玻璃的距离。

那是他第一次看他抽烟。

工作日晚高峰，车站人多繁杂。卡卡西站在路边，把口罩摘下，从兜里掏出烟叼在嘴上，熟练地点燃。他看向红绿灯的方向，侧面的剪影柔化虚焦，镌刻在吹出的白雾里。

带土胸中突然漾起一阵异样的情绪。这并不只是单纯因为卡卡西开始抽烟。

他向来视力很好。卡卡西从兜里掏出来的打火机，正是自己当年走前遗落在地板上的那一个。

木叶新区鳞次栉比的大楼高耸入云，在冬季提早到来的夜晚里，霓虹盏盏，乐语喧嚣。带土提高了车速，在窗户上逐渐张开的七彩光带里，内心的痛楚被撕扯得越来越大。

卡卡西变化并不大，除了抽烟，就只是身材瘦削了些。但真正刺痛了他的，不是他的变化，反而是他不变的地方。是细瘦的指间摩擦着的黑色打火机，是口齿间自己曾抽过的烟草牌子，是他曾夸奖过的白色高领衫，和萧瑟风中摇摇曳曳的驼色大衣。

那些他把自己埋在工作中企图遗忘的东西，三年前，在那栋老宅里的烟火与忿怨，全部在一瞬间转回了脑海。因此他条件反射去寻求酒精的麻醉，哪怕破戒也在所不惜。

 

却没有想到一夜迷醉之后，反而被送到了卡卡西家里。

他没有见到人。但是房间里全部都是熟悉的他的味道。摆设一成不变，醉酒时穿的西装被码在纸袋里，床头放着两件叠好的干净衣服，和插着充电线设了闹钟的手机。

他几乎是在反应过来的一瞬间跳下床撞开了卧室的门。时钟正好指向八点，是卡卡西每天准时出门上班的时间。客厅里异常清冷，连帕克的惊叫声都没有，唯独客厅的茶几上，放着一个带有熟悉纹样的纸袋。

带土呆在空旷的房间内，站了好久，一种怅然的感情渐渐笼罩了上来。他走到厨房，熟门熟路地到架子上抽了叉子，把袋子里的东西依次拿出——

 

一份红豆糕，两串白玉丸子，一碗味增汤。

 

 

 

带土把红豆粥送到嘴里，熟悉的甜腻感散荡在唇齿间。

他把勺子放下，一人坐在床上，想起昏迷时那个半真半假的梦。手指再次颤抖着，摸了摸自己的嘴唇。

 

 

 

 

卡卡西看了一下眼前的红豆薏米粥，眼神有些恍惚。

距离他请假已经过去三天时间了。虽然积存的文件已经处理了不少，但眼前新堆起的方案，还是让他多少有些力不从心。刚在医院连着熬了几个通宵，再加上补课赶工，身体已经有点吃不消了。

“怎么了，前辈？”大和问道，“这个的话，是花铃小姐今天……”

“谢谢，大和。”卡卡西捏了一下山根，努力挤出一个笑容，“她跟我说过的。”

“……”

“前辈身体不舒服吗？如果这么难过的话就不要硬撑了。”

“我没关系的。”

“今天是周五，我跟纲手大人说一下，早走一会儿也没关系的。”大和看着他眼下的乌青，“都已经这样了，您还是去趟医院吧。”

“……”

“那就麻烦你了。”

“应该的。”大和的神色终于松散了下来，把刚带来的一摞文件重新抱回手里，“那这些我就先带走了，省着您待会儿再忙起来，我这假就白请了。”

卡卡西疲惫地笑了起来，“好。”

“那你就先好好休息会儿，正好可以喝两口粥暖暖身子嘛。” 大和把档案跨在手里颠了颠，“有这样贴心的女朋友真是幸福啊……”

卡卡西的眼神几不可见的晃动了一下，然后眼角弯了起来，没有说话。

 

助理走出办公室带上门。卡卡西把身子摊在椅背上，目光转向眼前的粥。手指凑到碗口，还能微微触到蒸腾上来的热气。旁边隔层已经被放到桌上，一个草饼，一只大福。帆布袋隔层里，插着一个用包装套好的红木勺。

还真是心灵手巧啊……

卡卡西舀了一点甜粥到嘴边。手腕在空中停留了足足有十秒钟，最后还是把调羹放下了。他用纸巾把餐具擦了擦，收好食盒。然后用手指钩了椅背上的风衣，走出了办公室。

 

 

 

“我说，你到底什么想法嘛！”

绝定定地站在病房里。长达十秒钟的沉默后，面前带土依旧神色俨然，盯着脚上的石膏，一言不发。

这种反应让这个连续为老板处理了六天私事之后的助理心浮气躁。

“你要是再不行动，旗木卡卡西可就真的要跟别人走了喔！！”

“……”

绝插着腰，“我跟你说了，这是相亲，不是处朋友。你这个傻子知不知道什么叫相亲？”绝把声音提高了一个声调，“相亲就是不存在表白，一旦表白了就相当于是求婚——是会结婚的你懂吗！？”

“你不要以为卡卡西嘴上没承认过就屁事没有了。他没承认，但他可一次都否认过啊！两个人一起吃了五个月的饭，五个月诶！这根本已经是在交往了，就等着最后捅破窗户纸。要是真等到那一步，你就真的完全没机会了好嘛，宇智波带土！”

 

“我说了。”带土缓缓回过头，“我们已经两清了。”

“他怎么样，我不在乎。”

 

“不在乎？！”

绝心里窜出一窝子火。

“你特么告诉我不在乎？！”

“那你告诉我你为谁去戒的烟戒的酒？！为谁学的做菜？！还特么学做鱼……鱼骨头都刺到指甲里了，你有这个心思怎么不去做甜品呐？！”

“你要是真不在乎了会在取钱包遇到那个女孩之后在市区公路上开到一百八十迈？！这就是你的不在乎？你这么说对得起你腿上的石膏嘛！？

 

“……”

 

“我就把话戳穿了吧，他为什么不跟花铃表白，他为什么前两天在病房里一直守着你，你自己心里最清楚。如果你连他的想法也真的一点都不在乎了，那就当我没说！”

“就像我当年劝你的一样，一别两宽，看着他娶妻生子，这样对谁都好。”

“但是如果你真的，哪怕心里还有一点点不甘心的话。我劝你快点行动，现在还来得及。”

“不然等他牵着那个女孩的手走上红毯的时候，”

“——旗木卡卡西的一切，就真的与你无关了！！”

绝喘着粗气，直直的看着自己的老板，握紧了拳头。

“……”

“走。”

“……去哪儿？”

带土把头微微抬起，

“去找春野樱。”

 

 

 

“好了。”小樱把单子递给对面，“拿这个去取药吧。”

“好，谢谢小樱。”

医生看起来有些担心，“老师……要注意身体啊。总这样不行的。”

“没办法，”卡卡西自嘲道，“年纪大了嘛，不中用了。”

小樱无奈地摇摇头，把目光收回电脑上。两个人相对又坐了半晌，医生看见他仍没有离开的意思，欲言又止地把嘴唇开翕了两下。

“那个人……恢复得挺好的。”

卡卡西垂下眼帘，“是嘛……”

“你可以去看看他，还是VIP 5号病房。”

“还是算了……”坐在对面的人顿了一下，“不用了。”

“……”

小樱把目光转向前方：“你确定吗。” 

卡卡西善意地颔首，

“最后能够和解，我已经满足了。”

“毕竟好不容易可以不用互相伤害。就不要再见面……旧事重提了。”

“我们相互亏欠的太多……”

他嗓子涩了一下，

“看到对方……会伤心的。”

 

卡卡西嘴角抽动着，抬起头对着小樱，脸上漾开一个轻柔的笑容。

 

带土拍开了绝想要推走轮椅的手，直接扳下了刹车的控制杆。

 

“那个食盒，”小樱移动着鼠标，“是她送的吗？”

“嗯。”

小樱回过头，“卡卡西老师你……并没有告诉花铃你身体不舒服吧。是她自己察觉到的，对吗？”

卡卡西一声不吭地坐在椅子上，没有回答。

小樱叹了口气，目光移向电脑，

“某种意义上来讲，你们两个还真是很像呢。”

“……哪里？”

小樱看了一眼明知故问的卡卡西，没有理会他的疑问。

“所以对于花铃小姐，老师打算怎么办呢？”

卡卡西沉吟了半晌，把手放到食盒上。

“花铃，真的……是一个非常温柔的人。”

“所以？”

卡卡西轻轻笑了一下，

“所以，我……”

 

“——带土？”

“你找小樱有事嘛，怎么不进去？”

静音手拿病例，不知何时已站到办公室门口。绝一时没有反应过来，连忙去拉医生的胳膊。

静音敲了两下门。

“小樱！”

问诊室里的两个人同时怔了一下。

“带土在门口找你喔！”

 

六天前，带土去找卡卡西取回醉酒那天遗落在他家的钱包。

他清楚地记得看到那个女孩的一瞬间。她长了一张近乎完美的脸，坐在卡卡西的对面，像琳一样的温柔，笑容光灿夺目。自己立在餐厅的暗影里，不受控制地摸着自己右脸丑陋的伤疤。

餐厅里金光红烛让人心驰神遥，两个人郎才女貌，你来我往的说笑着。女孩轻柔地撩开他搭在额间细碎的刘海，不经意间略过他的左眼的伤疤，小心翼翼地触碰了一下。顷刻间，带土感到一股没顶的绝望。女孩温柔的光线如此耀眼，无法躲避，无法逃逸，几乎快把他整个人给穿透了。他想起三年前在那个又黑又暗卧室里，他对他施加的所有污秽、凌辱与损伤。他从未觉得自己如此面目可憎。

——他本不该在这里。原本要如此着急地取回钱包，就是他一个人的无理取闹。带土知道他有约。但他只是想见他，无法抑制地想要见他。卡卡西已在电话中做出妥协，让他在快到餐厅的时候打电话，自己好出门来送。但他碰巧找到了停车位，就没有听。这本来是他不该，也没必要知道的事情。——他拿什么理由去伤心难过？早在他在对方身上留下第一道伤痕起，他就已经失去了干涉他人生的资格。

 

背后有人在叫着他的名字，但他仍旧将轮子不断往前摇，就像一周前他从餐厅出来钻到车里后，一路开足马力失去理智地飙车。他想要逃窜，想要发泄。当年最后一天晚上卡卡西撕开纱布，裸露出自己留在他身上横七竖八触目惊心的红紫伤痕，此刻又重新出现在他的脑海里，化成一道道带血的绳子，遏住他的喉咙和心口，让他无法呼吸。

 

 

 

“小心点。”卡卡西抓着对方的胳膊，“你腿还没好，别乱来。”

带土试图用双脚站立，但被石膏箍着借不上力气，几乎是无法控制地朝对方的方向倒去。卡卡西伸出手搂住他的肩，把他牢牢地叩在怀里，把带土从轮椅抱着转移到长椅上。

卡卡西把自己的围巾解了下来。

“你干嘛？”

“这么冷的天，你只穿个病号服会冻着的。”卡卡西将他身上褶皱的衣角一一抚平，“到时候小樱又说我没好好照顾病人。”

带土看着他把羊绒围巾打开，像开衫一样披在自己身上，然后利落地在胸口处打了个结。

 

卡卡西把轮椅摆好，自己坐在长椅的另一端，点了一口烟。

住院区中庭景色很不错。阳光璀璨，把中庭照得通亮。

两人已经很久没有这样好好坐在一起了。上一次能够平和共处，还是在三年前。

 

“别抽了，”带土对旁边的同伴说道，“把粥喝了吧，待会儿该凉了。”

卡卡西从嘴里吐出一圈烟雾，在旁边拧断了刚点燃的烟头。

“一起吃吧，你不是刚买了盒饭？”

“盒饭无所谓了，医院的伙食嘛。”带土从塑料袋里把今天的午饭取出来，“你倒是，不放车里还特地随时拿在手上，不趁热吃了多浪费啊。”

“你想多了，我车今天限号，打车来的。”

“……”

卡卡西开了盖子。一股热气飘散着打到脸上，在冬日的午后激起一阵乳白的水雾，显得格外温情。带土自己伸手去拆塑料盒子上廉价的皮筋套，不经意间瞟了眼食盒里的东西，眉头轻轻跳动了一下。

“你居然开始吃甜的了。”

卡卡西拿起来的勺子停在半空，“还是喜欢吃咸的多一点。” 

“偶尔尝试一点别的也没什么不好，”带土瞥了一眼隔层，“明明人家做的点心看上去那么好吃。”

卡卡西脸上突然漾开一个轻快的表情。

“那你要不要来一个？粥就还好，点心对我来说的确有点腻……你不是喜欢吃甜食吗？”

“你认真的嘛？”

带土苦笑着看了卡卡西一眼。

“嘛，一个点心而已，无所谓的。”

“算了，”带土伸手去拿自己的一次性筷子，“还是你自己吃吧。”

“……行吧。”

卡卡西把装着点心的小夹层放到一边，拿起勺来舀粥，稍微泯了一小口，在嘴里把那几颗米粒缓慢地咀嚼融化着，眼神涣然地盯着前方发了一会儿呆，然后嘴唇又靠着木勺接着泯了第二口。

带土把手里的盒饭摔在腿上，聚乙烯碰撞在一起发出薄脆的响声。

“行了行了，服了你了，真是矫情……”

黑发病号白眼一翻，用筷子在菜里拨了两下，夹了一块煎鱼排对着卡卡西。

“虽然不是秋刀鱼，你就将就着吃吧。”带土说，“都发烧了，好好吃饭。”

卡卡西怔了一下，眼睛弯成一道月牙。

“谢谢。”

“勺？”带土看着对方递出来的调羹，“没筷子嘛？”

“没有，只有粥和点心没必要装筷子。你放上去就好了，一样的。”

“放个毛，待会儿掉了。”

带土把筷子怼到卡卡西嘴边，卡卡西迟疑了一下，咬了一口，然后喝了口粥。带土夹了口菜放到嘴里，等卡卡西上一口吃的差不多了，又把剩下的那半块鱼排喂到他嘴里。

 

周五中午，小公园里一片祥和。风打在衣服上不算太冷，阳光炙在后背上，甚至有些暖意。长椅上碗筷碰撞七七八八。带土用余光看了一眼旁边高瘦的银发男人斯斯文文的喝粥的样子，把手搭在饭盒边。

“你过得怎么样？还好吧。”

卡卡西用勺搅了搅碗里的粥，一时不知道该怎么回答。

“嘛，看你手里抱着的东西，想必都是好吃好喝，差也差不到哪里去。”

“或许吧，”卡卡西舀了口粥放到嘴边，“就还过得去。”

“……”

“帕克呢，帕克还好吗？上周去你家的时候没看到。”

“前阵子有点胃肠感冒，现在没事了，前天刚从医院接回家。”

“喂，我说你好歹稍微也注意点，不要因为忙就随便给人家对付。还有如果冷了就让它睡屋里别放到阳台…… 真是的，又是肠胃感冒又是发烧的，人和狗都一点都不让人放心……”

“……”

 

刚刚略显高亢的声调突然收回几分。带土刚在半空中挥舞的筷子被手指压到饭盒上，两片唇瓣不停开翕着。

 

“之前的事……”

“对不起啊。”

卡卡西将勺放下。

 

“琳的事，不是你的错。”

带土感觉喉咙有些发紧，“把它强加到你身上，不过是我一时脑热无法接受，找理由自欺欺人罢了。”

“对你做了那么多过分的事，对不起。”

“事到如今，作为加害者，也不可能祈求你的原谅。我只是……”

 

“可以了……”

“……”

“没关系的，带土，都过去了。”

卡卡西云淡风轻地说道，靠在椅背上，对着天空空茫地直视着。

 

他对这一道赦令，等了八年。

 

卡卡西仰着脖子，风吹乱了银色的头发。

“谢谢，你能跟我说这些，真的。”

 

带土看着前方的人来人往，眼神柔软了些。

“你的学生，真的很了不起。”

“鸣人他们吗？”

“你能够振作起来，都是他们的功劳。而我作为你最亲近的……同伴，实在太过失格。”

“不过现在能看见你的生活能走上正轨，身边有那么多可以值得信赖的学生和同辈，我真心为你高兴。”

“……”

“怎么了，突然说这些，感觉不像你啊。”

带土不置可否。他看着眼前在斑驳树影中行走的路人，看着穿着病号服的老人套着子女准备的臃肿外套，对着相机露出得意的表情，用筷子在饭里轻轻的划了两下，

“这样的景象真好啊。”

“我也到了看到这样的情景会长吁短叹的年纪了。” 

 

“呐，卡卡西。我之前有时候在想，如果之前那些事没有发生，我们是不是老了的时候也会变成这样。”

卡卡西的手在发抖。

“把午饭带出来，天气好的时候坐到公园里的长椅上慢慢吃东西。等我再老一点，腿脚不利落了，你就像今天这样慢悠悠地推着我散步。”

“到时候你的学生也长大了。他们三个人在前面拌嘴，小樱的拳头会砸在鸣人头上，佐助在旁边冷嘲热讽。他们的孩子在前面来回跑着圈，然后因为鸡毛蒜皮的事情在街上打起来，就像我们小时候一样。到时候父母会去教训那个先出手的，然后把被欺负哭了的孩子放到你那儿哄着，然后我会嫌吵让你赶紧把小孩弄走……”

 

“但是呢，现在可能不大可能了吧……”

 

“你的女朋友，一看就很温柔体贴。”

“即使你不说，她也会察觉到你累了，熬粥给你送到公司…… 嘛，虽然她现在还拿捏不准你的口味，不过再过一段时间肯定就没问题了。甜品的工序比煎秋刀鱼复杂很多，你们两个回头还可以比试一下，我觉得她做得可能会比你的还好吃。”

“花铃…… 她很喜欢你，也一定会成为一个好妻子。你们两个看起来就很登对，能包容你这种性格恶劣的人已经不多了。差不多也该敞开心扉回应一下了吧？”

“你还没跟人家表白对不对？所以说你这个人啊……”

 

“我讲这些就是想说……琳的事情也好，我的事情也好，你都不用有任何愧疚感。一直以来，都不是你没有保护好琳，而是我没有保护好你……”

“……”

 

“虽然这么说显得很自作多情…… 但是我总觉得，只要我在这里，你就总会心怀杂念，裹步不前。”

 

“所以，我会消失的。”

“过段时间，等出院后做好交接，我会调到另外一个国家。我会带着你所有不想回忆的过去，彻底离开。这样你就可以安心的，毫无心理负担的，开始一段全新的生活了。”

带土低着头，换了一个轻松的语气。

“不过，只要你有任何需要帮忙的地方，还是可以尽管联系。无论什么时候，在哪里，只要你需要，我随时都在。

“就像当初琳对我一样。——卡卡西，我也会一直看着你的。”

 

“还有……”

带土开朗地笑了一下。

“结婚的时候，一定要邀请我啊！”

“虽然我很垃圾，对你做了很多不好的事。而且……以我的立场……”

带土抖了抖嘴唇。

“但毕竟，琳和老师，都不在了。所以，哪怕为了他们也好……”

“我想，起码代表曾经的水门班……”

带土将身子微微侧过一点。靠在椅背上的卡卡西，只能看到他半边布满伤痕的侧脸。

“作为水门班的宇智波带土。”

 

“祝你幸福。”

 

 

-

 

厨房里水龙头放着水没人搭理，主厨刀和剁骨刀被遗落在炉台上。

这样忘情的亲吻不知道持续了多久，直到卡卡西觉得自己下一秒就要窒息，才把自己环在他腰间手使劲拽着他的衣服把人扯开。

带土看着摊在厨房的墙上大口吸着氧气的恋人：

“选个地方吧。”

“……啊？”

带土用额头抵住他布满了细汗的皮肤，不顾自己也已经满脸红透，直勾勾地盯着他慌乱的眼睛，

“在我那儿，还是在你自己的床上。”

卡卡西觉得有些喘不过气。

“会不会……太快了点？”

带土咬了一下他的耳垂。

“不说的话就在沙发。”

“别……还得洗沙发套。”

卡卡西看着他突然笑出声来，清脆的音节挠得他心痒。带土把脸重新凑到他面前，热烈却又温柔的看了一眼满脸飘红的心上人，刮了一下对方的鼻子。

“那就在你那儿。”

说着他一个健步就把卡卡西横抱了起来，大摇大摆地向主卧走去。卡卡西大脑一片空白。在一分钟之前他才刚经历过二十几年人生的初吻，对于这种展开实在有点反应不过来。他觉得自己向来灵光的大脑已经被名为宇智波带土的火焰烧坏了。他顺从地挎住恋人的脖子，任由自己沉溺在对方双臂的热度中逐渐下沉。

 

带土把他扔在床上，不由分说剥掉了自己的上衣，露出了坚实的肌肉和马甲线，布料上还残留着的些许烟火气和食物烧焦的味道刺激着卡卡西的鼻腔，让他觉得有种梦境和真实不断交错的感觉。

卡卡西看着对方撑着手肘几乎要直接霸凌上来，急忙撑着他的胸膛。

“等……等等！”

“还等什么？”

“我跟你说啊，宇智波带土，你可想好了！”

“想什么，要我对你负责嘛？”

“我……我可是个男的。”

带土挑了挑眉，“男的怎么了？”

卡卡西眼神像小鹿一样来回乱撞。

“你……确定不好好考虑一下？” 

“考虑什么？”

“你们家人丁本来就不多，我又不能给你生孩子……”

“生个毛？生出你学生那么个小祖宗，闹着玩呢？”

“……别这么说，佐助还是挺可爱的。”

带土歪了歪头，俯下身来，百般温柔的笑了一下，

“怎么，你想要孩子嘛？”

“我……”

“别多想。”

带土在他头上轻轻吻了一下。

“你要是要，我去找大蛇丸，或者找兜，咱们可以领养一个。你要是不要，就老老实实给我做一辈子饭。”

“工作也是，在现在的公司里干着开心你就干。如果你要是觉得那些乱码七糟的破事儿让你看够了……”

“待在家。现在的我，养得起你。”

 

“……”

“卡卡西？”

“嗯，没什么……”

带土伏在他身上，用手指轻轻地按在他眉角。

“你哭什么。”

卡卡西表情一如往常，唯独眼眶里突然盈满了泪水，不停地往外溢着，止都止不住。

带土轻轻地吻着对方的眼角，从上至下，吻到脖子，喉结，锁骨，胸，小腹……温热的嘴唇打在皮肤上，卡卡西再也没有反抗，用一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，泪水愈发地汹涌。

带土抬头，拨了他的银发。

 

“卡卡西，我喜欢你。”

 

卡卡西攀上对方的脖子，他想起了七年前的神无毗桥，想起了破碎的护目镜，想起了南贺川墓地的春夏秋冬。

“带土……求你了，别走……”

带土怔了一下，将手插到柔软的银发中间，把他揽到怀里紧紧抱住。

“我不走了……卡卡西。我一直在这儿。”

“我回来了。” 

崩了七年的弦顿时断了。卡卡西死拽着他胸口，再也抑制不住，眼泪肆无忌惮的开闸涌出。

“干嘛啊，哭成这样……”

带土愈发轻柔地抚慰着怀里的人。从小卡卡西都是一副臭屁欠揍的样子在他面前耀武扬威，二十多年来从未低头过。那样一个高傲的人，现在居然拽着自己不放手，在自己怀里不顾形象地抽泣着，哭得像一个孩子。

带土又把他揽得紧了一些：

“笨卡卡西……”

怀里的人捶了一下自己，把带土的心都要捶化了。

带土就这么搂着他，给他顺毛，慢慢等他情绪平复。卡卡西他的胸上蹭了蹭眼泪，头发弄得他直痒痒。

带土把下巴放在他的银发上。

“哭完了？”

“……”

带土从床头柜上抽了张纸巾，塞到被里，被卡卡西一下抽走。

“你这个人真让人操心……”

被子里丢出一个纸团，然后另外一只手撒娇一样回去搂住带土。

 

优等生哭起来都这样的么？

有点可爱。

 

“你干嘛突然这个样子，”带土挠着他的脑袋，

“老实讲，你是不是不想办事？”

卡卡西顿了一下，突然挣扎了起来。被子里猛地冒出一头银毛，刚哭过的眼睛还是红肿的，眉头和嘴唇却像孩子赌气一样看着带土：

“你说什么？！”

“你这可不就是逃避么，刚才气氛刚刚好，手都伸到裤子里了，给我来这么一出。”

“你他妈有病啊！”

卡卡西还没完全从刚才悲伤的情绪里走出来，被这么一说，也不知道是羞是怒，在被窝里死命地推了对方几下。

“哟呵，还想跑？”

带土本身体格就强壮一些，此刻更是死死把卡卡西死死箍住。

卡卡西放弃了挣扎，“居然摊上你这么个人，我也是服了！”

“那你就摆出一个服了的样子啊。床都上了，现在临阵脱逃好意思么？”带土说着手不由分说隔着裤子捏了一下卡卡西裤子里的东西，“啧，你看，都软了，刚才好好的。”

“滚！”卡卡西把对方的手打开。

带土丝毫不以为意，直接绕过卡卡西，手不要脸地往人家裤子里面钻。

“唔……”

带土欣赏着对方的表情，挑了挑眉，“第一次？”

“又不是所有人都像你一样……情史丰富……”卡卡西把头转向一边，眼泪还没干的地方已经开始飘红了。

“像我？我哪里情史丰富了，你说清楚。”带土说着，手上已经开始运作了起来，“情史明明一片空白好嘛。”

卡卡西白了他一眼，“一片空白？别逗了，就你？”

“我怎么了？”

“顶着宇智波的名头，投怀送抱还会少么。”

“啧，脸都成这样了，人家姑娘再怎么着也不至于这么饥不择食啊。”

“……没你说的那么严重。”

“还不严重？”带土开着玩笑，“那你下面怎么反应这么慢？不是因为我的脸么，看着就硬不起来？”

卡卡西突然认真了起来，“不是！”

“哦，那就是你不行了。”

“你滚！”

带土停下了手上的动作，饶有兴味地看着卡卡西的表情。

 

“咳咳……那个……”

卡卡西眼神飘忽地看着别处。

“我好歹第一次，你就不能给点鼓励嘛？”

“……”

 

慵懒中带着一点点沙哑的声音猝不及防的在心上刮过，瞬间就把耐性撕得粉碎。

带土以几乎是暴躁的动作撤掉了卡卡西的衣服裤子，然后肉贴肉地压在他身上。用几乎难以抑制的热情吻上了对方的嘴唇，然后把对方的一只手十指交扣地压在床上。

“别紧张，放轻松……”

带土的手抓上了卡卡西的柱身，以一种没有什么特定技巧的原始本能作为驱动，上下胡乱套弄着。

卡卡西深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，肌肉逐渐松弛。他感觉身下的东西被抓住，逐渐有一种奇妙的安心感。

“干嘛闭眼？”带土语气不容置疑，“睁开，看着我。”

卡卡西犹豫着，眼睛半睁开，看见带土望着自己的赤裸裸地眼神，觉得身下一热。

“做得不错嘛。”

带土也感觉到了卡卡西的变化，嘴角扬了一下。

“怎么，看着我就能硬嘛？”

带土突然快速地套弄了两回，只见身下的人也禁不住抖动了两下，手上的东西已经抬得差不多了。

他很喜欢这种反应，手指从红透的脸颊一直滑到轻微起伏的胸口，无比深情地看着他的眼睛。

“旗木卡卡西。”

“你说你看了那么多十八叉，都看哪儿去了，临到头了这么纯情？嗯？”

 

-

 

 

“带土……”

卡卡西把中午搭在带土身上的围巾缠绕上自己的脖子。衣料里沾满了他特有的具有侵略性的味道，还残留着一点点菜香——那个人，今天喂自己的那块鱼排。

卡卡西死命地把脸埋在围巾里，大口的呼吸着熟悉的空气。脑子里从前的回忆依次涌出。只要闭上眼，他的脸，和他沙哑的声音就能从黑暗里悠远地传过来，说着那些至今仍令他脸红心跳的情话。

 

带土说得很对，自己只要想着他的脸就能硬。

 

卡卡西回忆着两个人生涩的第一次，也是唯一美好的第一次。在脑海里勾画着他的眼神，他的伤疤，他在自己身上急不可耐游走的手指，微微张开双腿，想象着他在自己身上抽动的样子，就能立马沉沦。

卡卡西怀念着他在自己身上留下过的温柔，和所有毫不留情的粗鲁，用手指拨弄自己的乳首，学着他的样子来回揪弄打转，另外一只手对自己下身的部位加速套弄着。

 

【卡卡西，痛吗？】

“不痛……”

 

【痛的话一定跟我说，我马上停下来。】

“不要停……”

 

【卡卡西……】

 

【怎么了，你看着我就能硬嘛？】

 

【卡卡西，抱我……】

 

【吻我……】

 

【看着我的眼睛……】

卡卡西用一只手死死地把围巾覆在口鼻上，想要窒息一样，猛烈地吸吮着对方残存的味道。

 

【笨卡卡！】

 

【你这个人真让人操心……】

 

【你居然开始吃甜的了。】

 

【你要是要，我去找大蛇丸，或者找兜，咱们领养一个。你要是不要，就老老实实给我做一辈子饭。】

【工作也是，在现在的公司里干着开心你就干。如果你要是觉得那些乱码七糟的破事儿让你看够了……】

【待在家。现在的我，养得起你。】

 

【卡卡西，我喜欢你。】

 

【我不走了……卡卡西。我一直在这儿。】

 

【我回来了。】

 

【……】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【祝你幸福。】

 

 

 

夜深人静。外面璀璨的万家灯火透过窗纱，打在床上宽大的衬衫包裹着的瘦削的肢体上。卡卡西望着手上的白色液体，鼻子轻轻喘着气，嘴唇颤巍巍地抖动着。

风从没关好的窗缝里涌进，凛凛地侵袭过来。卡卡西在床单里瑟缩着肩膀。咸湿的液体沾满了眼角，脸颊，下巴，滴落在锁骨，和那个沾满了他的味道的围巾上。

 

“——再见了，带土。”

 

 

**tbc**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是我本文中最最不满意的一章。所以欢迎各种负面批评。内容是原来是现在2倍的篇幅，压缩后走的很急，节奏非常乱，给大家道歉。往后的内容因为几乎没有插叙，而且我个人最喜欢的3章有2章都在后面，应该读起来会舒服很多。我会努力修行，还望大家多加担待。


	10. 我与你的第三次分离（回忆章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 质量问题严重，介意的亲随便扫一眼即可。核心内容为两小段回忆，已用分割线标注，主要解释了带土和琳表白为什么没有成功的问题。
> 
> 回忆章至此全部更完，下章进入主线。重点在结尾。

“呐呐，樱酱，为什么我的订单被自动取消了啊？”  
“白痴，取消了就再打一个啦！”  
“不要对我这么凶嘛……”  
“不凶你凶谁，要不是你掉链子怎么可能拖到晚高峰打不到车啊你这个白痴！”小樱说着就往鸣人肚子上打了一拳。  
“好痛……好痛啊樱酱……”鸣人捂着头，“佐助不是也没来嘛，干嘛只打我一个人啊？”  
“所以说啊，你们一个个就知道关键时刻掉链子啊！！”  
“嘛嘛嘛，小樱你先冷静一下，”慵懒磁性的声音从两个人旁边轻轻划过，“给佐助先打个电话，看看他到哪儿了，不用这么着急。”

三月末的空气里已经开始有了些许暖意，绯红色的花瓣被吹落枝头，在空中打着旋落到了松软的银发上，被男人轻轻抖落。  
暗哑的冬天已然过去。草木抽芽，木叶新区的大道上，春意嫣然。路旁两列显眼的树木上，樱花满开，薄粉色从街头至街尾，浩浩荡荡，在微风的鼓动下在空中散成一片。  
这正是一年里最适合赏樱的时候。游人纷至沓来，让格子间里刚下班的小白领和女高中生都不由得驻足，把本来宽敞的行道挤的热闹而臃肿。  
这也是一个很适合重新开始的时节。  
卡卡西眼神平静的视向前方，手上拿着刚从山中花店里取来的花束，淡雅的香气飘进鼻腔，七彩的花瓣上还挂着水珠。  
今天是他要和花铃求婚的日子。

“喂？佐助君，”小樱把手机拿到耳边“你走到哪里了呀？”  
“别想了，三岔街。”电话里的声音无精打采，“前面堵死了。过去还得十多分钟。”  
“讷讷，这样就来不及了吧？现在这个交通状况，过去卡卡西老师家根本来不及准备嘛……”

小樱瞪了鸣人一眼。她快被这两个猪队友气死了，一个把所有道具都忘在家里，另外一个直接推脱加班延后了取蛋糕的时间，一点没有要上心的样子。

“先点拼车吧，”小樱叹了口气，“不管怎么说先把卡卡西老师送到，道具和蛋糕都无所谓，主角一定要在花铃小姐赶到才行。”  
“我说，”电话里传出了声音，即便是隔着听筒都能感受到对方低迷的积极性，“你们等车的那个车站不是离那个哪儿很近嘛，真的着急借一辆不就得了。”  
金发的少年眨巴着眼睛不知所以然，但旁边的小樱立马一副要爆炸的样子，当场就在大街上吼了起来，  
“管他借车？这种情况怎么可能管那家伙借嘛！！”  
“啊！”鸣人终于反应了过来，“你说的是……”  
“不可能！”粉发的少女斩钉截铁的打断了鸣人的话，“这个我绝对不会同意的！”

站在旁边的卡卡西叹了口气，拿着花的手已经举了将近15分钟了，他觉得有些酸，不由得转了一下手腕。

“呐呐佐助，”鸣人咧开了一个尴尬的笑容，“虽然这么说有点那啥，但我也觉得着是不是有点不合适啊……”  
“吊车尾，你脑子有坑嘛？”电话对面的人仿佛是拄着下巴无奈的把着方向盘，“又没说让他送，只不过借个车而已。那家伙不算公车家里都有好几辆，上次撞完连个新的都懒得买，用一下又不会少块肉。”  
“那要不……”  
“不行！万一他把老师拐到别的地方了怎么办！？”  
小樱简直要崩溃了。鸣人平时犯傻也就算了，现在佐助居然也能想出让前男友车接车送给现女友告白求婚这种狗血戏码。

“我说啊……”一直旁边发呆的当事人终于懒洋洋的开口了，“你们要是介意的话，管宇智波借车也不用非得找带土啊。”  
“可是……可是佐助不是和他们公司划清关系了嘛？”  
“嘛……我还知道一个人。”卡卡西云淡风轻的拿出手机。  
“你看吧。”佐助觉得卡卡西不愧是唯一一个对面智商正常的人，“再说了，那家伙这两天都要调走了，估计在收拾行李，哪里有空管这些闲事。你们真的是想多了。”  
“调走了？”卡卡西问道。  
“去雨之国。”佐助答道，“你不是知道吗？”  
“嗯，我就是问一下，”银发的男人把声音拉的老长，“是这两天啊……”  
小樱用余光瞄了一眼身边的老师，他若无其事的划着手机，脸上并没有什么多余的表情。   
卡卡西察觉到学生小心翼翼的眼神忍不住笑了起来，“怎么了，这么看着我？”  
“没有没有。”被发现的小樱连忙尴尬的摆了摆手，转移话题道“你不是说刚才要打电话嘛，是打给谁哇？能直接调公车的话……不需要请示……那个人嘛？”  
“你们干嘛啊，对带土避之不及的。”卡卡西无奈的笑了一下，“我们好歹也是十几年的战友二十几年的朋友了，这点小事应该还是无所谓请示的。”  
小樱没再说话。卡卡西把目光收回手机，在通讯录里找了一下，拨通了绝的电话。

绝按下了结束通话键，看着屏幕上所显示的名字。  
“怎么办？”他将目光抬起，“你要去吗？”  
接完电话的人把手机放回兜里，露出刚才挡住的，坐在办公桌后的人的脸。  
“……不用了吧。”  
“你确定？”绝挑了挑眉，“如果再不去以后就真的没机会了喔。你真的想好了？”  
“你这是在打趣我吗？”  
办公椅上的黑发中年轻声笑了一下，把车钥匙从腰间拿出，甩在桌上。  
“我去不大好，你出面就行。”  
绝看着滑到自己跟前的钥匙，叹了口气，然后把甩到自己跟前的东西退回带土跟前。  
“我开我那辆就行。”他指了指自己正要带上的耳机，“有事直接叫我，我随时都听得到。离起飞还有一段时间。行李都放好了，送完他我直接回来接你，在楼下等我就行。”  
看到自己的老板颔首示意，绝出了门。带土听着锁芯咔嚓一声被带上的声音，把自己塞到座椅里，望着桌上的车钥匙怔怔的出神。

“呐呐，真不能再把我和小樱带过去吗？”金发的少年一脸憋屈的趴在窗口，“哪怕和后面的东西挤一挤的说，在外面等车还是有点冷的说……”  
“不行呢，旋涡君。”白绝露出一个标准而虚伪的商业式微笑，“后备箱也满了东西才会放在后座的呢。而且后座的机器比较金贵，弄坏的话我们几个人的年薪加一起也赔不起呢。”  
“诶——怎么这样的说——绝先生——”  
“旋涡君，”绝打断了他的话，“如果你再缠着我们的话，待会儿被别人围住就更走不了了哟。”  
“鸣人！”小樱拉开了他的肩，后面几乎半条路的车主都在凶神恶煞的鸣笛，“赶紧走啦！”  
“小樱……”  
“那，不好意思咯~”绝笑看着粉头发的少女把伙伴拖着拉到了马路的另一边，摇上副驾驶旁边的车窗。灰色的玻璃扣在车门上，严丝合缝，将星期五傍晚的欢乐气氛全部挡在车外，只留下一阵干瘪的寂静。

绝拧了一下车钥匙，座椅轻轻的震动起来。  
“去哪里呢？旗木先生。”  
“先往南贺川边走吧，您只管开车，我来指路就好。”  
“南贺川……”绝顿了一下，“是您家嘛？”  
“是的。您认路吗？”  
“没关系，我记得的。”  
“……”

车子驶入正式轨道。在前车窗能看到外面的车水马龙和散在风中绯红色的樱花细雨。学生的奔走追逐，情侣在电话里的催促，孩子拽着父母的手，拿着刚买来散着热气的小吃，这些场景一一从后排逐渐褪去，在隔音效果良好的玻璃面前，活像一出安静的哑剧。  
卡卡西抬眼看了一下后视镜上倒映出的放在后座的一摞摞机箱，没再说话。绝看他没有闲聊的意思，也不主动开口。在封闭的空间中，副驾驶膝盖上新鲜的花束散发出的淡淡香气弥漫了整个车厢，这种甜腻在此刻显得有些不合时宜。卡卡西轻咳了两下，眉头几不可见的颤动着，把口罩往上拉了拉，将眼睛移向一边，安静的注视窗外呼啸而过的风景。

一路无话。车子就这样畅通的开到了旗木老宅所在的小区。临近停车场门口的时候，卡卡西摇开车窗，微微将头伸出一点看向保安，打算先登记报备或者打个招呼。但还没等他开口，闸机前车牌识别的灯光却自动闪了两下，挡在车头前的横杠，直接识趣的抬了起来。卡卡西神色一滞，默默的缩回头。绝用余光看了一眼副驾驶，对方把头别到一边，手指按了门上的按钮，将车窗缓缓的摇了上去。

小区有一部分专为客人预备的的临时停车位。绝熟门熟路的把车停好，拉了手刹，卡卡西也把目光收回来。  
虽说是精装停车场，但毕竟小区已经有些年月，偌大的空间里没有太多光线，虽不至于阴森可怖，但终归有点寥落冷清的感觉。这样的气氛传导到窗内，显得车里的空气也多少有些压抑。  
卡卡西不出意料的没有直接拉门，只是看着手上的发呆。绝也没有催。只是默默的坐在驾驶位上，等着他开口。

“带土他……是今天走吧。”  
“嗯。”绝答应道，“您的消息很灵通呢。”  
“以宇智波的业务，是不会把那么重要的设备随意的放在后座出来接人的。”卡卡西用手肘拄着下巴，望着窗外，“后备箱里是他的行李对吧。”  
绝看了一眼副驾驶上的人，没有否认。  
“这次是调到哪里呢，雨之国？”  
“对。”  
“但总部还是在木叶吧，总裁长期在外不会不方便嘛？”  
“这个还好。我们最早就是从雨之国起家的，那里也算是一个很有意义的战略重地。”他顿了一下补充道，“大小事情的决定权依然会在他手里，你不用担心。”  
“……”  
“他伤势恢复的怎么样，能动了嘛？”  
“挺好的，上周才做过检查，正常走路已经完全没问题了。”  
“不好说啊……”卡卡西半垂着眼帘，“那家伙容易作死。还要拜托绝先生在他得意忘形的时候看着他点。”  
绝用余光看了他一眼，  
“你放心吧，我会的。”  
“……”  
“记得代我……转告他一路小心。”卡卡西把半边脸侧向窗外，右手搭在窗框上，手指不知所谓的伸张着，“早知道他今天走，我该去送送他的。”  
“……”  
两个人都不再说话，一种微妙的气氛在车里蔓延开来。不知过了多久，卡卡西终于把身子转了回来。绝看见他对自己笑了一下，眼睛弯弯的很好看，但隔着口罩也看出来很勉强。  
“那，我走了。”卡卡西说，“谢谢您，特地亲自送我过来辛苦了。”  
“没事，应该的。”  
卡卡西把手搭在扶手上，沉吟了半晌，但还是打开了。

“等……等一下！”

卡卡西一条腿刚踏出车门。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……”  
绝尴尬的笑了一下，  
“旗木先生，最近过得还好么？”  
“嗯……还行吧。各方面都比较顺利。”卡卡西思考着把目光转回车内，“怎么了？”  
“天气……还不算暖和，别太早减衣服。不然该感冒了。”  
卡卡西的嘴角抽搐了两下。   
“嗯……好的。谢谢。”

“终于要……给花铃小姐告白了。”  
“以前……嗯，以后相处的时候，尽可能……对女孩子语气好一些。”  
“不要成天那么矫情。”  
“……”  
“然后，请您对自己好一些，按时吃饭。”  
“现在的工作比以前轻松了，回家记得……”

“可以了。”  
“……”

卡卡西一脸冷漠的看着驾驶座上的人，  
“带土。”

“……”  
车库门口靠近了一辆蓝灰色的别克，佐助把车窗摇开，鸣人和小樱在里面不停地拌嘴，从停车场里面也能听见门口的吵吵闹闹。

绝长叹了一口气，把手放在方向盘上，  
“老板，这种话从我嘴里说不出来。”他扯掉了蓝牙耳机，放在卡卡西手里，“你自己跟他说吧。”

卡卡西接过了耳机。这是他很熟悉的款式，甚至连这个耳机本身，他也应该是熟悉的。  
当年，自己十五岁，带土十六岁的时候，为了帮他追野原琳，跑到餐厅对面的咖啡馆偷瞄着给带土支招时，就是用的这一只从警署顺来的耳机。  
现在他三十一岁——正正好好又是十六年，在他即将和自己的女朋友求婚的日子里，又鬼使神差的再一次从那个人手里接过这副耳机。  
卡卡西把它戴到自己的耳朵上。  
“……”  
“哟，卡卡西。”  
“……”  
“对不起……我……”  
“没关系。”  
卡卡西显得很平静，音节之间没有一丝一毫的波动。  
带土在电话另一边双唇开翕着，喉结微微颤动了一下，努力让自己的语气显得很轻松。  
“你这个家伙，终于也要告白了啊。”  
“当时你事事都跑在我前面，但我们都觉得肯定是我会先和琳告白脱单，到现在……结果还是被你抢先了。”  
“嘛……总之，当年你帮了我那么多，给琳告白的时候你还在电话里给我出招打气。现在……”  
带土顿了一下，  
“该换我了。”  
卡卡西不知为何觉得心里哪个地方突然被刺痛了一下。

“……”

几个年轻人终于和保安交涉完毕，弯弯绕绕的将车停好。佐助把门锁的开关摁开，几个人打开车门，把乱七八糟的东西从车上卸了下来。在远处的停车位吵吵闹闹的不可开交。

“鸣人他们过来了是吧？看来时间已经差不多了…… 我长话短说，待会儿耽误你的大事就不好了。这种事情可不能迟到啊对吧。不要像我一样……”  
带土嗓子一涩，在电话另一边努力挤出一个笑容来。  
“呐，卡卡西……”

“我代表水门班……”  
“代表水门老师……和琳，”  
“祝你告白成功。”

 

“那……”  
“宇智波带土呢？”  
卡卡西淡淡的说，  
“宇智波带土也是这么想的吗？”

“……”  
“我……”  
“你到底什么意思？”卡卡西说，“既然两清了，你要走就直接走好了。现在偷偷摸摸的搞那么多小动作，就为了跟我说这个吗？”  
电话那头一点声音都不再有。  
“你知不知道这副耳机意味着什么？”  
“……”  
“你在哪里。”  
“卡卡西……”  
“带土，谢谢你的祝福。”  
银发中年人定定的站在车门口。  
“如今发生了那么多事，你应该明白的。”卡卡西的声音有些发抖，“如果你非要说这些话，就请亲自到我面前来说。”  
“卡卡西，我……”

“你根本什么都不懂。”

===========================================================

十六年前的画面再次浮现在脑海。十一月中旬的寒风，和飘摇着的棕色假发和缠在耳郭的黑色电线。他听着耳边熟悉的声音，沙哑而富有磁性，却鲜有的轻快，贴着耳膜一句句的打在心上。他的嘴唇、耳朵、声音，如此的触手可及。相比坐在他对面的女孩，躲在暗影里的自己才是离他更近的那个。  
那天从自己口中说出的，他所引以为傲的最为聪慧和甜蜜的表达，一字不差的传入到了那个人的耳朵里。对方只当他是方便自己和女孩复述，故意使用了第一人称。  
可是他错了。  
那并不是为野原琳准备的告白台词，那些隐藏着真心的话，一字一句，  
全部都是说给宇智波带土听的。

那是我的告白。

你全都听到了。而且一句一句，在我耳边，把那些饱含深情的话，用我从未听过的温柔语调，说给我听。  
但是那些近在咫尺的爱意，

一个字都不曾属于我。

=====================================================================

 

宇智波带土哑口无言。  
卡卡西一把将黑色的电线扯下，甩在地上踩了上去，将脆弱的塑料耳机撵的粉碎。

“卡卡西老师！”  
“旗木先生！”

三个年轻的学生看着情况不对，拎着道具快速的向这边跑来，绝将脸痛苦的埋在双手里，进而绝望的往西服外套里摸着手机。卡卡西向前快步走着，手中青筋暴起，花朵被他急急的步伐抖着落下了几片花瓣。

“旗木先生！”  
“你还要干什么。”卡卡西定住脚，回头漠然的看着将头伸出窗外的绝，“我不都说了，我不想在耳机里听到他的声音。”

“可以，那我就当面对你说。”  
“……”

停车场里稍微远一点的车位传出了开车门的声音。宇智波带土从车里下来，把耳机线拽下来扔在座上，缓缓朝这里走过来。

“卡卡西老师！”  
绝简直想当场撞到方向盘上去死，急忙打开了车门下了车，几步小跑走到反方向把在旁边看到这一幕情绪一下子激动起来的第七班拉到旁边。

“你不是想知道，宇智波带土怎么想吗？”  
带土在卡卡西面前笔直的站定，双手插着兜，面色却很认真。  
“对不起，我是个吊车尾，情商比较低。”带土怅然的笑了笑，“这种事情的确应该当面说，是我的问题。”

他伸出双臂，轻轻把眼前这个瘦弱的，穿着西服拿着花束的人拥到怀里。  
“本来在表白这么重要的时候，我本来应该在你身边陪着你的，就像当时你在我身边一样。但是现在看来，我已经不再有这样的资格了。”  
“所以，卡卡西，原谅我以这样的方式……”

带土把自己的手指轻轻插进卡卡西的柔软银发里，双臂紧紧的箍着对方，嘴唇一张一合，温柔的在他耳边诉说着。

“因为这可能是我……最后一句台词了。”

卡卡西的瞳孔倏的一下张开了，呆在他怀里一动不动。

“表白要加油，笨卡卡西。”  
“祝你幸福。”

 

=========================================================

“……所以？”  
棕发的女孩抬起头，看着眼前的队友。对方西装革履，笔直的坐在自己的对面，刚才还满是郑重的黑色眼球，突然变得失神了起来。  
“带土？”  
“啊啊……啊？”  
“你要跟我说什么？”  
“没……没什么。”带土眼神飘忽着，手上飞快的切着牛排，往嘴里胡乱塞了一口，“你不要在意啦，我瞎说的……”  
“什么啊，刚才还一本正经的样子……”野原琳歪了一下头，眼睛疑惑的眨了两下。  
黑发的少年将口中的肉囫囵吞下，又咕嘟咕嘟的猛喝了半杯水，呆呆的看着眼前的盘子。他面前坐着自己十几年来一直倾心的少女，刚才气氛正正好好，距离成功只差最后一句话而已。但不知为什么，原本就在嘴边呼之欲出的台词，突然就卡在喉咙里，嗓子像是滞住了，无论如何也念不出来。  
耳边隐藏的黑点不再出声，甚至连一句多余的询问也没有。但里面所传出的最后一句台词仍然排山倒海般在他的胸腔里不停的回荡着，一字一句，饱含深情，几乎是在一瞬间击溃了他所有的心防。

 

“这是我给你的最后一句台词了，带土。”  
“‘我爱你，和我在一起吧。’”

 

不，他不是这样说的。

 

 

“这是我给你的最后一句台词了。”

“带土，我爱你。”  
“和我在一起吧。”

 

“……”

 

 

“祝你们幸福。”

==================================================================

 

 

“我说，带土。”  
“嗯？”  
“你这样好嘛？”  
“……”  
“说实话，”绝在岔路口前打了一个右转舵，“我觉得他还是……”  
带土眯着眼看着前窗一览无余的机场高速。  
“我知道。”  
绝看了一眼副驾驶上的人，“那你为什么……”  
“他是一个值得被温柔对待的人。”带土用手掌拄着下巴，望着窗外的风景，“而我，做得太过失格。”  
“过去的都过去了。”绝说，“很多事情是你可以留下来，慢慢弥补的。”

“弥补？”带土轻轻笑了一下，“你说的好容易。那么深的痛苦，你以为是能轻易弥补起来的么。”  
“……”  
“而且就算我们能够重新在一起，一旦吵架，旧事重提，会让他伤的更深的。”  
“这就跟戒毒一样。”带土说，“不能弥补，只能遗忘。”  
“这就是对彼此最好的结果。”

绝不再说话。

机场已经近在咫尺，收费站来来往往车水马龙。车子顺畅的在高架上拐了个弯，机场透明的建筑里灯火通明，上方“木叶”两个字大的扎眼。副驾驶上的人沉默的看着窗外的景色，眼神涣然，心里空荡荡的什么情绪都没有。

“带土。”  
“嗯？”  
“你刚才说，忘记就是最好的结果。”绝开始减速，“这的确是一个很理性的答案。”  
“所以呢？”  
“但是啊，带土。”  
绝停下车，将车子停在出发大厅的门口，直直的看着带土的眼睛。

“那如果忘不掉呢？”

 

 

一年后。

“吊车尾！！！”  
“你特么是不是傻啊，啊？！你是不是傻！？”  
“我怎么知道会变成这样的说……”  
“所以你为什么要带着这个出任务啊？！”  
“……我昨天取的想着今天晚上正好给他送过去的嘛……”  
“那你特么就不会放到车里！？”  
“我不是觉得这个东西很重要嘛！这么重要的东西肯定要放在身上才安全的说！”  
佐助简直想把坐在旁边的人掐死。  
“佐助……”旁边金发的青年哭丧着脸，“呐，佐助，怎么办啊，帮帮我啊……”  
“你滚！”黑发青年一把把快要黏到自己身上的鸣人拉开，“我特么才不要管，自己的事情自己收拾。”  
“佐助呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”鸣人不顾廉耻要死要活的扑上去抓住对方的胳膊，“求求你了救救我啊啊啊啊……”  
“吊车尾！我在开车！！”  
木叶第一大道上还闪着红蓝灯光的警车狠狠的摇晃了几下，轮胎和柏油路摩擦出了一声刺耳的响声。  
佐助好不容易把车靠在了路边，看着副驾驶上两眼泪汪汪的鸣人。长叹了一口气。  
“你们这帮白痴，就知道给我惹事。让那个疯子当伴郎也好，这次的事情也好……没一个让我省心的。”  
他瞟了一眼对方的胸口，从车门的收纳篮里面抽了几张纸巾递给旁边的人，语气稍微缓和了一些。  
“有没有受伤？”  
“没关系，打在防弹背心上了，不碍事的说。”鸣人摸了一下自己带孔的外套，“倒是这个……”  
佐助把脖子靠在后面，整个身子涣散的瘫在座椅上。  
“还有什么办法”他回头看了看对方手里的东西，“反正这事瞒着也没有用，总之先打电话告诉卡卡西吧。”

鸣人眼睛耷拉着，打开手上被子弹穿了洞的小盒，里面放着两只漂亮的铂金戒指。其中一只被子弹打断，从中间生生的碎成了两截。

 

tbc


	11. 你的戒指

卡卡西挂掉电话，将后背靠到椅子上，半张脸埋到衣领里，用牙轻轻咬住手指。  
昨晚下了小雪，高楼大厦道路枝杈，全都被覆上了一层轻薄的白色。清早的太阳照得城市一片晶亮。卡卡西把目光收回室内，看了一眼时间，心里估摸着距离对方赶过来还有不到20分钟。望着桌子上厚厚一沓A4纸，连提起笔来简单签上六个假名的心情都没有。

卡卡西已经很久没有这样心思烦乱过了。自打进入千手集团，无休无止的会议和文件总能为他带来一种四平八稳的情绪。但此刻天平开始失衡。绝拿来的报告还压在旁边的整理架上。他后悔当初不该多问，不然也不会在多年之后又重新开始胡思乱想。  
他觉得自己实在是坐不下去了，简单编辑了一封请假邮件给纲手后便将手机关上，径直往出走去。

卡卡西走出大门，皮鞋踩到灰白的雪泥里，微微有点凉。他笔直的屹立在马路前，抬头仰视着灰蒙蒙的天空，在路边等待着。

今天在听完鸣人的电话之后，他几乎没怎么犹豫就拨通了带土的号码。  
他甚至有点惊讶于婚戒碎了这件事没有引起自己哪怕一丝丝的情绪波动。而他所有的心情起伏完全来源于一个完全不相关的人。  
卡卡西当然知道这意味着什么。作为一个已经半只脚跨入婚姻大门的人，本不该怀有这种非分的痴想。但即便再怎么装傻，电话接通后那种悸动的感觉都不会说谎。

“现在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“你有事吗？”  
“……那还能怎么办，推了呗。”  
“……”  
“你开车了吗？”  
“没开。”  
“那好，你在公司等着。”

“我现在来接你。”

 

真是要命。

对面大厦的钟摆来回摇动，约定的时间早就过了。凛冽的凉风刮过，将干枯苍虬的黑色树干吹得瑟瑟发抖，吹进眼里十分辛辣。单薄的鞋底贴在碎冰上，一阵麻醉的感觉逐渐在脚掌蔓延。砭骨的寒意直接透过衣服往身体里钻去，让皮肤的表面逐渐失去知觉。  
他本可以在大厦吹着暖风的前厅里，喝茶看景耍手机，等对方到楼下了再慢慢悠悠的踱步过去。但不知道为什么，他今天就是想耍回性子，非得在快零下十度的户外马路边守着，直直的站了快四十分钟。  
他剩的东西本来就不多了，那些作为人类应有的道德、尊严和羞耻，早就在多年前被扯碎了。唯独留下来的只有作为生物的仅剩的本能。对于旗木卡卡西来说，宇智波带土就是他的本能，是他的骨血，是他无法忘却的执念和旧伤。  
所以今天，不管是他因为工作要紧临时有事，还是让他直接打车去商场汇合都通通不行。  
如果不是宇智波带土主动、亲自来接他，他就宁愿一直在这僵冷的空气里等着，直到冻死为止。

 

“你……”

车里的人摇下窗户，手撑着副驾驶座，脸部器官几乎都要虬结在一起。  
“旗木卡卡西，你是不是傻！？这么冷的天就在外边傻站着？你站了多久了！？”  
他没有回话，只是平静的看着对方气急败坏摔门从车里冲出来，任凭这个就穿了一件薄衫的男人在套了棉外套的自己被寒风穿透的身子上来回乱捏，然后一把扯掉自己的口罩。

“宇智波带土，你迟到了。”

宇智波带土用自己的手掌覆上了卡卡西冰凉的脸，几乎是用凶狠的语气说出了那句他四年来都魂牵梦绕的两个字：

“上车！！”

 

带土把盛着热茶的纸杯递到卡卡西面前：  
“喝了。”  
“不喝。”  
“你别闹！”  
“烫不烫啊！”  
“……”  
黑发男人轻轻叹了口气，把水杯拿远，另一只手把自己的围巾摘下，在纸杯外沿绕了两圈。  
“拿着。别洒了。”  
卡卡西笑了一下，接过纸杯。液体的温度透过围巾传导到手上，把僵直的手指逐渐化开。

刚才这个笨蛋把他怼进车里，用近乎粗暴的手法把他身上已经被冻成冰块的外套剥掉，把他塞到他自己厚实温暖的羽绒服里。然后小跑着到大厅里倒了杯热茶，顺便风风火火的把前台迎宾全都抓来数落了个遍，就好像千手是他家开的一样。

“还有，你别那么凶神恶煞的。”卡卡西笑着说，“你看人家小姑娘都被吓哭了。”  
“第一，我语气并没有你说的那么坏，那个小姑娘吓哭是因为我的脸。第二，即便我真的骂了也是他们活该。”带土没好气的说，“亏得你们还是做服务业的。这么冷的天，厅里那么多号人，能干看着公司老总在门口寒风里站四十分钟，我特么也真是见识了。也就你们这种国/营企业能干出这种事儿，要是放在宇智波根本不会养这种闲人。”  
卡卡西抿了一口纸杯里的茶，轻轻笑了一下没有说话。  
带土叹了口气，语气稍微软下来了一点，“怎么样，你耳朵好点了么。”  
“还行吧，缓会儿就好了。”  
带土望着前窗雪白的街景沉吟了半晌，叹了口气。转过身对着卡卡西，伸出双手捂住了被冻得发红的耳朵。  
“……疼么。”  
温热的掌心几乎让冻僵的耳部灼伤，卡卡西吃痛的从嗓子里叫了一声。  
“你轻点……”  
带土像触电般立马把手松开，然后犹豫了一下，将身子直接凑了过去。卡卡西条件反射的往后缩了一下，上下打量着驾驶座上像是要图谋不轨的司机，  
“……你干嘛？”  
“啧，别动。”  
带土用手扣住他的肩，把他往自己的方向拽了一下，双手压住对方的胳膊，把头直接越过对方带着口罩的脸颊，凑到耳边，张开双唇，在距离他耳郭旁一两厘米的地方长长的呼了口热气。  
“这样呢……还疼吗？”  
卡卡西打了个激灵。耳后本来就算是他的敏感带，许久不上阵之后突然来了这么一下让他有些猝不及防。要不是感觉神经因为冻僵而变得迟钝，估计当场失态都不是没有可能的事。  
卡卡西在那双黑色眼睛的注视下微微摇了摇头，眼神飘忽着掩饰性的向上拉了拉口罩。  
带土欣慰的笑了两下，在另外一边耳朵也微微的吹了两口热气。不得不说这样做的确有很好的回温效果，耳根很快就变得不再僵硬，甚至反过来微微变得有些发烫。  
“你说你也不知道戴个帽子，耳朵不疼嘛？还是为了维持你一直支棱着的帅气发型？”  
“……”  
“还有你是不是有病，大厦离马路三十米不到，就不会在大厅里等？你以为你还是二十出头的小年轻嘛？”  
“嘛……这不是因为你迟到了么？”  
“我迟到了你不会在暖和点的地方站着啊，我一直不出现你就一直在外边等嘛？”  
卡卡西抬眼直直的盯着对方，眼里灼灼的闪了两下。带土一怔，身子回到驾驶座上轻咳了一下。对方也多少有些心虚，飘忽着将视线转向窗外。

“咳，那个……”带土把脸转向一边，“好嘛，是我的错，对不起，我迟到了。”  
“……没关系。”卡卡西又一次捏了捏自己的口罩。  
“嘛……不过我也不是故意的。”带土说，“我也是真的有事……”  
卡卡西淡淡的笑了一下，  
“嗯，扶老奶奶嘛，我知道的。”  
“……你够了。”  
“要不然呢？”  
带土瞟了一眼卡卡西，将身子伸向两个座位的空隙，把后座的东西勾到手指上直接扔在对方怀里。  
“还不是为了你嘛！”  
卡卡西被塑料薄膜糊了一脸，忙把右手的茶杯举起来，“你干嘛啊，待会儿茶洒车上了！”  
对方并未答应，卡卡西顿了一下，便把东西从自己脸上拉开。视野里先是带土那张直直看着前挡玻璃的面孔，之后便移到手上。

是那件放在干洗店的驼色大衣。  
卡卡西不经意的笑了一下，望回驾驶座上那个人，对方把脸别的更远了。

“行了，说正事吧。”带土把着方向盘，企图转移话题。  
卡卡西将衣服规整好，嗯了一声。  
“你说你这么聪明的人……”带土说，“那么重要的东西，你怎么能交给鸣人呢？”  
“那总不能把所有的事儿都推给你和伊鲁卡吧？”  
“那也找个稍微靠谱点的人啊！”  
“你现在说这些有什么用呢，又解决不了问题，”卡卡西懒懒的靠在座位上，“再说了，你当年干的不靠谱的事情也多了去了。”  
带土轻蔑的看了一眼副驾驶上半死不活的卡卡西，没有搭腔。  
“那你说去哪儿。总不能让我一直在路边停着吧？”  
“不知道。”  
“……你那个戒指是哪家的？”  
“你问这个干什么？”  
“拿过去修啊！”  
“这玩意儿还能修？”卡卡西挑了挑眉，“动动脑子吧带总，谁愿意戴一个碎过的戒指结婚啊，晦不晦气？”  
“……那你说怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，买新的呗。”  
“现在定还来得及么，离婚礼只有不到两周了。”  
“原来那款是定制的，周期要9个月，肯定是不行了。另外找个工艺简单点儿的呗。”  
带土猛的回头：“那她肯定会发现戒指不一样啊！”  
“是啊。”  
带土眼睛倏的一下瞪得老大。  
“要么你寻思叫你来干什么，”卡卡西眯着眼睛笑道，“要是那么简单就能解决的事情，也用不着出动带总了。”  
“那……”带土顿了顿，“那你知道哪家店里有相似的款式没有？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你知不知道那一家工期短点？”  
“也不知道。”  
带土被他这副态度搞得十分不爽，“不是……你自己买的怎么会不知道？”   
“当时是花铃挑的嘛，”卡卡西认真的吹了吹手中的热茶，“我就是付个账。”  
“我说你这什么态度，你自己的事儿能不能上点儿心啊！？又不是我结婚。”  
“干嘛这么着急，”卡卡西淡定的泯了口茶，“着急又解决不了问题。”  
“那你说怎么办！啊！？”  
“还能怎么办，”银发的中年人一脸理所当然，“你帮我想个能混的过去的理由，然后先随便逛着看呗。”  
卡卡西看起来非但一点都不着急，反而似乎心情还不错。这让一大早推了所有重要事务的宇智波带土几乎要气炸了。他自诩也是见过大风大浪能够泰山压顶面不改色的人，但似乎旗木卡卡西永远能够精准的挑拨到他所有的敏感神经。  
银发男人把双手搭在胸前，饶有兴味的看着带土趴在方向盘上调整呼吸努力保持冷静的样子，嘴角几不可见的向上扬了一下。  
“这样吧，”带土抬头，把手放到方向盘上，手指在皮革上一扣一扣，“你就说，商家运送过程出了问题造成瑕疵，给你发了邮件，所以你就重新又定了一个。”  
“然后呢？”  
“之后的事情之后再想，总之当务之急是先把戒指弄到手，往后什么都好说。”他瞟了身边的人一眼，“反正只要是你挑的，她都会喜欢的。”  
卡卡西啜了口茶，没有说话。  
“走吧，”带土拧了一下车钥匙，“你说逛，那逛哪儿总得给个范围吧。不然我往哪儿开。”  
“嗯，这个嘛……”卡卡西作思考状，“去中央大街吧，把那一片全部逛一遍，总能找着合适的。”  
“哈？中央大街那么大一片，不得逛一天！？”  
卡卡西耷拉着一副死鱼眼：“那要不带总给指条明路？”  
“……”  
带土被堵的哑口无言。两个人对视良久，在通过眼神进行的三百回合交锋后，带土自暴自弃的把车钥匙掰了回来，直接粗暴的去摸穿在卡卡西身上的羽绒服，从兜里拿出手机，解锁，然后打开搜索引擎认真的开始临时抱佛脚做功课。  
卡卡西看着对方恨不得掐死自己但是又毫无办法只能乖乖为自己服务的样子，轻快的对着纸杯吹气，像个没事人一样待在旁边，悠悠然不急不缓的喝了口茶，热水从喉咙一路经过食管走向胃里，整个身子都是暖的。

“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
“你吃早饭了没有？”带土目不转睛的盯着搜索引擎的页面，“没吃的话，稍微陪我吃点吧。”  
“你饿了吗？”  
“……嗯。”带土的声音渐渐小下去，“不过你要是吃过就算了，反正我……”  
“走吧。”  
带土转过头看着卡卡西。  
“今儿早上下雪，想着路上耗时间就没吃很多。”卡卡西眉眼弯了一下，“再说了，带总亲自风里雨里车接车送的，这个面子我肯定要给的不是？”  
带土表情柔软了很多，放下手机，启动了车子，座位从底盘往上轰隆隆的震起来。刚倒的热茶已经不大烫了。卡卡西扣上安全带，把杯子外面垫着的围巾扯下，包裹着自己的手背。热度从指尖传到心尖上，暖气在座位旁边绕着，烘的人十分舒服。

 

带土将车子在车位上停好，拔出钥匙下了车。双唇之间呼出的白雾柔化了熟悉的街道，水珠散开后，露出了四喜屋标志性的招牌。昔日简陋的摊位，如今已经焕然一新，窗明几净的店铺里星星点点的落着几个茶座，坐在位置上抬起头，便能从敞亮的落地窗直接眺望到南贺川。  
卡卡西从副驾驶上换好衣服下了车，缓步走到带土面前。熟悉的驼色大衣在微风中摇摇曳曳，围巾前后飘然，露出了里面那件米色的羊绒高领衫。卡卡西温柔的笑了一下，站在他面前，肤色在周围的景色下，衬得雪白。  
“先说好，是你自己要这么穿的。”带土双手插着兜，“到时候感冒了别说我没劝过你。”  
“放心，我不怪你，”卡卡西笑了一下，向门口迈开步子，“走吧。”  
两个人并肩进了店铺，记忆里甜腻的味道立马围裹在两个人周身旁边。  
“你要吃什么？”  
“我无所谓，你看着点吧。”  
黑发男人走向柜台，站定了一下，嘴唇开翕着像是要说什么。  
“怎么了？”  
“……卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
带土背对着坐在窗口的同伴，手扣在菜单上。

“你……现在不是能吃甜的了吗？”  
“陪我吃次红豆糕吧。”  
“……”  
“你给我买了这么多年了，都不知道是什么味道。”  
“行嘛？我请你。”  
“……”  
“好。”  
卡卡西笑了一下，将头转向窗外白茫茫的雪地。

“两串三色团子，一碗红豆粥，一份红豆糕。”  
“两个人，谢谢。”

工作日的早上小店并没有多少人，他们似乎是唯一的客人。柜台里发出了餐具交叠的清脆声音。两个人并排坐在靠窗的条桌上，一同望着窗外难得的景色发呆。  
“怎么样？”  
卡卡西的喉结动了两下。  
“还行吧。”卡卡西将叉子抵在盘子旁边，“挺甜的，怪不得你喜欢吃。”  
“对吧？”  
带土脸上漾开一个开朗的笑容，从卡卡西手里抽出叉子，舀了一口放在嘴里，甜腻的味道在嘴里随着舌头的蠕动逐渐化开，昔日的记忆随着味觉神经逐渐浮现在脑海。  
“其实以前他们家做得更甜。”  
“是吗？”

“嗯。”他把叉子放下，睫毛微微颤着，“不过这个倒是很像你以前做的。”  
“你做的红豆糕哪里都好，就是少点糖。”

“……”  
“你还记得？”  
“嗯。”  
“我就……做了一次。”  
“总不能让你一直试味道吧，红豆糕很甜的。”  
带土手拄着下巴无奈的笑了一下，然后把视线垂下，喝了口粥，  
“不过我现在也叫不准了。我真的……好多年没吃了。”  
卡卡西将目光往右一瞥，“你不是也经常到木叶开会？可以叫外卖啊。”

“是嘛，”  
带土把目光转向前方，空茫的看着窗外，  
“那个……不一样的。”

“……”  
“不好意思，突然说这些。”  
“没事。”  
“我们走吧，还有正事。”  
卡卡西抬头看着起身的带土，“红豆糕还没吃完。”  
“这个没关系，你要是吃不下，就放在那里吧。”  
“你不吃吗？”  
“不用了吧，”带土干涩的笑了一下，“没必要了，这样就够了啊。”  
“……”  
卡卡西没有跟着起身，在座位上盯着眼前这半块点心，随后用叉子将剩下的半块红豆糕夹起，送到嘴里咬了半口放到嘴里。站起来转向带土。  
“怎么了？”  
“……”  
“你这么看着我干嘛？”带土眨巴着眼睛，“我脸上沾了什么东西吗？”  
卡卡西收回意识，然后脸上泛起一片柔和的神情，伸手放到带土的嘴角，帮他擦掉嘴边留下的一层绒绒的汤汁。

“粥蹭到嘴上了。”

带土怔怔的站在原地，感受着对方微凉的手指在自己唇瓣上轻柔划过的感觉。他仿佛看到两周前第一次看到卡卡西吃饼干时，他嘴角的饼干渣和自己伸出又缩回的手。回过神来时，最后一小块红豆糕已经抵到自己的唇边。  
他几乎没有犹豫，便把点心块直接吞下。  
卡卡西眉眼弯了一下，便要将手上叉子收走，但是拉了两下都没有反应。  
带土看着眼前的人缓缓抬眼，四眼相对的时候，他的心跳不可避免的加快了几拍。那双清冽湿润的眼睛坚定的凝视着他，像是在倾诉着恳求着什么似的，让人心驰神遥。  
带土松开了叉子。卡卡西对他礼貌的笑了一下，将叉子放到盘子里，向着出口走去。  
他没有办法。店员已经用奇怪的眼神在旁边足足看了他们有十秒钟

——这是他们现在能够亲密接触的极限时长。

卡卡西把门打开，凉风对冲着暖气倒灌进来，吹得门口的铃铛叮当作响。他在门口处颓然失神了一会儿，便将大衣往里掖了一下，下了台阶。把脚踩进雪绒里快步向前走去。

“卡卡西！”

被叫到的男人突然回过神来，往下一看，鞋底下全是被雪包裹着的黑色冰面。卡卡西还来不及反应，便觉脚下一滑，腰顿时一仰，直接就要倒将下去。

原本已经翻折下去的脖颈重重的摔在宽大的肩膀上，向下滑的身体被两条紧实的手臂扣住腰。鞋跟立起停在冰面上。  
一股热气打在皮肤上。

“小心点……”沙哑的声音在卡卡西耳后轻颤着，背后的手上又把同伴的身子向上紧了一些，“别走那么快。”  
带土的外套尚未拉上拉链，胸口的温度透过薄衫直接传过来，羽绒服两侧的衣料搭在自己的手臂两侧。这样半封闭的，被对方的味道包裹的感觉，就像是钻到对方的衣物里一样。  
“我说你这个人……”带土目光向他脚下光洁油润的皮鞋上瞥了一眼，“大冬天的还赶什么时髦啊，不怕走路打滑？”  
“嘛……”卡卡西的声音放小了些，“反正也不怎么在外面走嘛。”  
“不像你啊，多年不上战场平衡感迟钝了吗？”带土在他耳边喃喃的说道，将他拖出冰面。  
“自己站的起来吗？”  
卡卡西没有回答，摊在对方怀里一动不动。带土垂着眼睑，两条手臂在他的腰上稍微紧了一下。  
微风吹拂在脸上，撩起松散的围巾，也带来不远处行人的脚步声。带土将手臂垂下，卡卡西直起身子站定。  
“谢谢。”  
“没有。”  
卡卡西背对着自己的同伴，银发被凉风吹得松散，微侧的脸庞上一副若有所失的暧昧神情。户外的寒意轻易的冲散了周身的温暖，和短暂的，关于他雪白脖颈的残象，以及遗留在发丝中的淡香。带土看着他从自己怀里离开，平淡潇飒的向前行进的背影，一阵巨大的失落感突然从脚边无可抑制的缠绕着漫过头上。

“卡卡西！”  
“嗯？”  
带土向走向车门的同伴喊道。  
“去滑冰吧！”

银发男人转过身。  
“你说什么？”  
带土三步并作两步上前，直接不由分说的拽着对方的手腕就往前走。  
“等等……带土？”  
“你不愿意？”  
“不是……”卡卡西被拉的又差点摔倒，“为什么突然要滑冰？刚才不还说着急去找戒指么。”  
“就玩一会儿，再说了你都不急我急什么？”  
卡卡西一时舌结。  
“可是我不会啊……刚才连蹭到冰都会摔你让我滑冰？”  
“我当然知道你不会滑。”  
“……哈？”  
“我教你。”  
“……”  
卡卡西被宇智波带土式的跳跃思维打的莫名其妙。但因为攻略是人家查的，车也是人家的，自己也实在没什么话语权。只能任对方不容置疑的拽着自己向南贺川边走去。

 

“……一个小时能干什么啊？”卡卡西跟租设备的大爷打完了招呼，系好鞋带，对旁边轻而易举在冰上已经划了几圈的宇智波带土说道，“连正常的行走都学不会吧。”  
黑发男人滑到他面前止住，一脸蜜汁自信。  
“没关系，我包教包会。”  
卡卡西一脸怀疑，“就你？”  
“放心吧，”带土往后退了两步，“你试着站起来。”  
“……我自己？”  
带土看着他一脸不满的表情，滑到他身侧近处随时准备护着，看着他推着长凳，颤颤巍巍的立了起来。  
“你看这不是挺好的嘛？”  
带土一边说着，一边将手上的手套摘下，随意的扔在长凳上。  
“你干什么？”卡卡西看着被遗弃在一边的手套。  
“我不需要。”   
“……可是我需要啊。”  
“你也不需要。”  
“你这也太……”卡卡西扶着额，“即便学的再怎么快第一次滑也难免摔跤吧？”  
“你不会。”带土向他笑了一下，“你还有我。”  
“……”  
黑发男人将同伴扶到南贺川刚被清出的滑冰跑道的起点上。卡卡西僵着脚踝，看着带土随意的将手插在兜里，双腿自然地开展，身轻如燕的在他周围环绕了三圈，然后停在距离他十米外的冰面上。  
“看明白了？”  
“……哈？”卡卡西脖子向前探了一下，“宇智波带土，这就是你的教学态度？”  
黑发男人脸上漾开一个阳光的笑容：“你不是警校的天才少年，什么事不都该一看就会嘛？”  
“你今天是怎么了，”卡卡西皱着眉头，“把我带过来存心让我出丑是吧？！”  
“你试一下嘛。”  
“怎么试啊？！”  
“迈开步子啊，一左一右。”  
“我不是说了我不会嘛！”  
“你会的。”  
“你凭什么这么确定啊？”  
“我就是知道。”  
黑发的男人在十余米的地方看着他，开心的笑着，双手捂在嘴边形成一个喇叭。

“旗木卡卡西！”  
宇智波带土在他对面大声吼着。  
“到我这里来！”

卡卡西一怔。

“卡卡西！”

“不要怕，有我在！”

“笨卡卡西！到我身边来！”

对方拼命的叫喊着他的名字，声音穿越过横亘在两人之间的寒意，和四年间所有的执念与不舍得，直晃晃的扑面而来，摧在心上，回荡在南贺川上无涯的雪地里。骤然间，一股没顶的情绪排山倒海般汹涌着翻滚起来， 卡卡西只觉得自己的身体不由自主的向前移动，左脚跟着右脚，一步一步踉跄着向前划着。步速越来越快。

“卡卡西！”

银发男人的胸腔突然被狠狠的纠了一下，不经意间左脚一歪，右脚顺着冰面横叉了出去。整个人顺着往侧边倒去。  
一只手臂跨到他腰间，很自然的把他从冰面上拉起搂紧在怀里。只不过这次，带土没有再次把手松开。  
卡卡西顺势钩住了对方的脖子。他突然有些明白带土为什么要带他来滑冰。因为也就是在这种时候，这样无所顾忌的亲昵的动作才能显得理由足够充分。带土划开冰刀，几乎是抱着他在冬日的南贺川上飞速的转了几个圆圈。周围的景色不停退却，逐渐模糊成一片，只有对方的脸在柔和的冬日中清晰的映刻在自己的瞳孔里。  
带土停在冰道中间，松开了卡卡西的腰让他独自站立着，稍微往后划了一步，牵起了他的右手。

“我说的吧，你什么都不需要。”  
他扣着他光裸的右手，  
“你有我。”

带土嘴里呼着白雾，一双笃定的眼睛炯炯的看着对方。

 

“跟我走。”

 

卡卡西的瞳孔倏地张开。  
带土逐渐向后迈开脚，一左一右的划在冰面上，转过身，拉着他的手，毫不犹豫的向前奔去。

冰刀在河面上一闪而过，将平整的表面刮出透明的碎屑。阳光洒落在皑皑雪地里两个人刚才一同走过的脚印上，留下柔弱的暖光。  
脚上的步伐越来越快。两个人一起轻盈的跨过湖面开裂的缝隙，冻结在冰面的白珠和散在道边污浊的雪泥，经过刚一起吃饭的四喜屋，经过幼时一起就读的学校，经过下课时一起走过的堤坝，偷看他抓鱼的河畔和两个人曾经的家。凉风拂在脸上，扰乱了他细碎的银色发丝。在木叶大雪过后的早上，世界一片寂静。年岁在此刻模糊不清。所有印刻在周边建筑里，或天真无邪，或沧桑堕落的历史，随着两个人飞速前行的步伐，逐一一排排的向后远去。只剩下天地间一望无际的空茫的雪白，和在此时此刻，寒风中肆无忌惮的紧紧交织着的炽热的手。  
卡卡西直直的追随着前方的背影。似乎是感受到了背后的目光，带土侧过脸对他轻轻笑了一下。一瞬间三十年来胸中无数难平的苦痛和悔意，全都没有了补救的必要。

他松开了他的手。两个人重新回到地面上时，又开始自觉的维持着原来分寸得体的距离。但似乎一切水到渠成——两个人不再尴尬，也不再忌讳过去。那种用二十余年朝夕相处所打磨出的熟稔与安心感，又久违的自然而然的回到了两人之间。两个人在宽敞的车子里你来我往，继续着四年前没说完的话题和没拌完的嘴，然后下车，穿越漫长的网格状的商业街，在一件件盒子一样的商店间到处游走流浪。

“卡卡西。”带土住脚，指着刚过去的那家商店，“你要不要看看这一家。”  
卡卡西看着店内的装潢，不禁摆出了标志性的死鱼眼，“你确定？”  
“我说你能不能不要那么事儿啊？”带土白了他一眼，“看了六家都没有你喜欢的。要一直按你这么个挑法儿这婚还结不结了。”  
卡卡西看了他一眼微妙的笑了一下，走上前，弯腰在橱窗前驻留了一会儿，“可是这家好贵啊……我这种打工仔买不起这种层次的东西。”  
带土啧了一声，“你这人怎么这么小气，以后要戴一辈子的东西挑个好点的怎么了嘛。”  
看着带土过度自信的神色和径直往店里钻去的背影，卡卡西无奈的一笑，轻易对对方诡异的品味做出妥协，跟在他后面走进门口。

带土直接走向柜台。卡卡西在厅里简单站了一会儿，观察了一下店内硬核的装修风格和一点都称不上精致浪漫的配色，不禁叹了口气。  
“你在干嘛？”带土趴在柜台上叫着同伴的名字，“赶紧过来看。”  
卡卡西转过身，边走边笑道，“嘛，既然都是被你拉进来的，你就顺便再给我推荐几款呗。”  
带土向前探了探头，“你有没有搞错，你自己结婚当然要你挑，不然如果花铃不满意是怪你还是怪我呢。”  
“没关系。你随便选几个，如果我觉得不好看我自己再挑就好了。”  
带土想再说点什么，却被对方一脸无所谓的欠揍表情堵了一脸，只能探口气弯下腰仔细认真打量起来。卡卡西把手拄在玻璃柜上，兀自观赏着一本正经的干着并不擅长事情的带土，觉得这样严肃里又透露着傻气的样子还是挺可爱的。  
“就是它吧。”  
带土指了指柜台中间里的一个戒指。卡卡西回头看了一眼柜台，挑了挑眉，  
“你可真敢挑啊，选了个最贵的。我是说让你挑样子又不是挑价签儿，你是存心想让我破产是么。”  
“我不管，我就觉得那个好看，”带土双手插兜，“你让我选的。”  
售货员眼睛笑得眯成一条线，“那两位先生，还拿出来看嘛？”  
卡卡西看了一眼带土，然后转头对售货员笑了一下，“拿。麻烦您了。”  
柜台后的女孩子带上手套把戒指拿出来，用消毒的布条擦过之后递到玻璃柜上面，  
“是哪位试戴呢？”  
带土指了一下卡卡西。  
“那先生，”售货员微笑着向卡卡西伸出手，“麻烦您把手给我帮您试一下。”  
卡卡西若有所思的失神了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”卡卡西微微一笑，左手指节舒张着伸到前面去，“我自己戴可以嘛？”  
“……诶？”  
带土想到了琳的事情，轻轻叹了口气，也不知道哪根筋抽了直接把戒指从售货员手里抢过来。  
“你这个人就是事儿多。”  
“先……先生！”  
“这家伙矫情，这么大人了其他女生碰他手会害羞，”带土几乎是强把卡卡西的手拉了过来，“我来戴吧。”   
“可……可是。”  
“你抖什么，”带土没有理会慌乱的售货员，直接看向卡卡西，“刚才在外面冻着了嘛？”  
“没有。”卡卡西看着对方捂在自己手掌上的手，故作轻松的笑了一下，“我怕你把这玩意儿弄坏了，几十万的东西碎一个我可真赔不起。”  
“没关系，碎了我来赔。”

带土把对方精巧纤长的手轻轻捏住，将戒指扣在他无名指上。  
“好看吗？”

卡卡西将手抬起，望着手上的戒指出神，银色的指环上印刻着轮转的风车形状，扣在纤瘦的指节上。指缝间露出对方靠在柜台上看着自己的样子。心里突然狠狠的颤了一下。  
卡卡西抬起眼，直直的看着对方“那你觉得呢？”

“我觉得好看。”带土笑了一下，“衬得你手很白。”

卡卡西的嘴角在口罩里微微向上扬，左手不自觉的握紧了一下。  
“那就要这个吗？”  
卡卡西将眉眼落到柜台上，“别，我还没想好。”  
带土略微失落的笑了一下，“那你嫌我挑的不好看，就自己挑咯。反正你的品位肯定比我好。”  
“我没说不好看。”卡卡西笑着凝视着自己的手指，“只是对戒嘛，肯定得一对儿试，一个人看不出来。”  
带土将眼睛眨巴了两下：“……那你今天让我陪你挑那么多店干嘛呢，正主又没在这儿怎么试？那还买个毛啊？”  
“这个没关系，用你凑合下就得了。”  
带土翻了个白眼，“你是不是有病，我的手五大三粗的，能和你家那位细皮嫩肉比嘛？尺寸都不一样啊。”  
“没事儿，”卡卡西满脸笑意的看着对方，“把我的手当花铃的你的当我的就行了，你不是总说我手细的跟女孩儿一样？”  
带土有些诧异，小时候他的确总这么挖苦卡卡西，但他一直非常讨厌自己这么说，怎么这时候把这句话拿出来说事儿了。  
卡卡西把柜台上剩下的那一只戒指拿到手上，伸出手。

“宇智波带土，把你的手给我。”

带土一愣，伸出自己的左手，把自己五指之间搭在他指尖上。带土觉得对方的手冰冰软软的，一瞬间跟触电了一样。  
卡卡西用右手扶着他的手腕，另一只手把戒指轻轻套在他无名指上。

卡卡西将定在他无名指上自己的手指顿了一下，一时间心跳不知为何突然加速了起来，大脑像是断片了一样，突然将手指穿插在带土的指缝里，将自己的五指和他的交扣在一起。两个戒指相互碰撞，转轮互相咬合，在灯光的照射下显得格外耀眼。

卡卡西歪了一下头，看着他的眼睛，轻轻的笑了起来。  
“带土，好看吗？”

刹那间，二十多年的余烬又一下子重新熊熊的燎了起来。两周前自己时隔多年重新回到两个人的家时，卡卡西拿着花束突然出现在他面前时的场景浮上脑海，现在他脸上所散发出的光彩，比当时用十根红烛映照时更为强烈。从前的事一幕幕的在眼前拼凑起来，他想起十六岁进入西餐厅时他握着自己的手，想起神无毗桥自己坠落时他嘶喊着自己名字时的泪流满面，回木叶时他将自己从酒吧抬回去时后背的温度，他第一次吻自己时的生涩和潮红害羞的脸。那些深藏不露的心动与思念，骤然间混成一体，化作灼灼的烈火，在血液里不停的烧滚着。

“好看。”  
他这样说着。

卡卡西轻笑着，“你脸红干什么？”  
“啰嗦。”  
带土觉得此时此刻自己的脸应该已经红透了，但是他已经不在乎了。只是死死的握住卡卡西的手，像是能把骨头和自己的融在一起一样。  
“疼，带土。”  
“忍着。”  
卡卡西神色一滞，随之手上用和对方同样的力度回握着。看着傻傻的瞪着两个人的手指的人，觉得从来都没有这么幸福过。  
“那卡卡西呢，觉得好看吗？”  
“嗯，”卡卡西说，“很适合你。”

带土抬眼，觉得卡卡西的眼神从来都没这么温柔过。

“小姐，这个多少钱。”  
“嗯……”售货员查着价格本，带土也不管别人怎么看，怎么八卦，此刻好像整个世界除了卡卡西都不再存在了。他就这么直直的，毫无畏惧的赤裸裸的注视着对面的人，两个人的手指交扣着，在对方的皮肤上攥出了红印。  
“嗯，这个有点贵喔两位客人。”  
“没关系，”带土仍然直视着卡卡西，“多少钱。”  
“嗯这个现货要50万，定制70万周期20天。”  
“可以。”  
“……您说什么？”  
“把现在这一对包起来，我要结账。”  
“带土，”卡卡西忍不住笑了，“你这个尺寸我戴不了的。”  
“这有什么，再给你额外定制一对就好了。”带土说，“反正已经弄丢过一次，权当买来做备用。”  
“你别冲动，”卡卡西说，“没听人家说嘛？定制要20天，来不及的。”  
“没关系，这家是宇智波投资的，我来想办法。”

这下换卡卡西摆出震惊的表情了。

“在哪儿交钱？”  
服务员指了下柜台。  
“等等……”卡卡西拉着他的胳膊，“感情你是诳我给宇智波输血来着。”  
“我不管。”带土斩钉截铁的说，“你都说了好看。”  
“还有，我可没听说宇智波还有珠宝业务。”他觉得自己的呼吸开始有些紊乱，“你这家公司是买来干嘛的？”  
带土直视着对方，“你觉得呢？”  
“好，那我也不管了，”卡卡西攥着他的衣服，“话都说到这份上了，带总今天必须要给我点内部折扣了。”  
“可以。”  
带土笑了一下，松开了他的手，自己掏出钱包。  
“我送给你。”  
卡卡西呆在原地，攥着对方的手一松，看着他径直走过去非常干脆的刷了卡。带土把手上戒指的包装盒揣进兜里，写着尺寸的纸条往柜台上一扔，直接拽着卡卡西的手腕就往外跑。

天空上开始飘起细雪，各色轻快的音乐从周边的商场中倾泻出来。木叶的商业街上行人匆匆，两个人横跨了木叶鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，和街心里的人海茫茫，逆着车水马龙互相拉扯着全速奔跑着。  
带土穿过七扭八歪的道路，将卡卡西拽进一个没人的小巷里，直接将人粗暴的摔在墙上，手臂拄在他耳后的石砖，猛的将身体凑了上去。两个人抵着额头，鼻尖只有不到一个指节的距离。  
“给你的结婚礼物，喜欢么。”  
卡卡西扬起下巴，眼神迷离的看着把自己扣在墙上的人，  
“喜欢。”  
“你这么快坑了我一栋房子，”带土直勾勾的看着对方，“不补偿点我什么。”  
“不是礼物么？”卡卡西笑吟吟的说，“礼物为什么要补偿？”  
“可是我买了两对。”带土直勾勾的看着他的眼睛，“另外一对怎么说。”  
卡卡西挑眉，“那你要我补差价嘛？”  
“好啊，求之不得。”带土垂眼，“旗木董事打算怎么补给我。”

卡卡西把口罩利落的拽到下巴上，  
“这样行吗？”

带土大脑里仅存的一点的理智顷刻间被碾碎，他毫不犹豫的把嘴唇贴了上去。而像卡卡西那样冷冷的一个人，嘴唇此时竟也是滚烫的，口腔内隐隐的透着一股红豆的甜香。天上的雪花被寒风刮得乱飞，街上行人匆匆，两个人在繁华喧嚣的遮蔽下，在晦涩黯淡的小巷阴影里，十指交扣，唇齿交缠，要把对方融进自己身体里一样，在漫天飞舞的大雪里没完没了。

 

tbc


	12. 你的婚姻

浴室里传来花洒的水声。快捷酒店床边的小窗透进的日光，撒到了因多次清洗显得发黄发硬的床单上。卫生间的蒸汽隐隐透到床边，混合着酒店阴湿的潮气和体液的味道，让空气显得有些浑浊。

 

他们不知道做了多少次。在刚才的雪中互相撕咬之后，像是全然放弃了之前为维持平衡所作出的所有努力，两个人几乎是小跑着到最近的一个旅店开了房。从电梯间里露骨的挑逗，到关上门后的干柴烈火，一发不可收拾。他们不记得一共做了多久，甚至不记得有没有前戏，或许是因为根本不需要。之前三年和这近一个月所积累的所有不甘、委屈、思念与欲望，此刻全部山洪般猛烈地爆发出来，让两具被欲望焚炼得痛不可当的躯体绞结在一起。彼此皮肤上那些熟悉的、十几年前战场上共同留下的伤疤，像是催情药一样刺激着两个人的神经，只想用尽浑身的器官、语言和技巧卖力地取悦对方，更多、更加深入的亲吻、抚摸、占有、操干。直到自己的身体已经被对方撕裂，喉咙沙哑到叫不出声，生殖器官射无可射，四肢拄在床上都已经支撑不住的时候，才被迫停下来。

 

卡卡西摊在床上，意识模糊。带土知道他可能动不了了，转身可能都不大方便，便从背后环绕着床伴，让他静静地躺在自己怀里，感受着他略低于自己的体温，细腻的皮肤和喘息着的骨骼。

带土握着他的手，掌心内有一层刚才让自己无比销魂的薄茧，白皙的手指上，无名指处扣着刚刚买来的戒指。带土把那只气无力的手拿到自己眼前，伸手去摩擦那个银环。即便是现在看来，这种清冷的颜色也是格外称他。戒指上轮盘回钩的纹样双双相对，带土故意把自己的无名指和他的靠近些，两个金属环碰撞着发出清脆的响声，脑里突然出现刚才自己把他手腕压在床上，这两只汗涔涔的手死死十指相扣的样子。让他不由得有些出神。

 

正在这时电话响了。卡卡西的手在他掌心内滞了一下，然后识趣的收回被窝里，带土拉回意识，用另外一只手去够地上被扯下的衣服，在兜里摸出手机。

 

“喂？”

“喂，带土叔嘛？太好了你居然接了……”

“嗯……鸣人嘛？怎么了。”

“没什么，卡卡西老师在你那边吗？”

带土看了一眼睡在自己身边的人，一时有点恍惚。

“你找他，有事？”

“也没啦，就是问一下……戒指的事。”

“这个已经处理好了，你放心。”

“诶——！！真的吗！”电话那头鸣人如释重负，“果然不愧是带土叔……”

带土手撑着床铺，望着天花板。刚才够手机抻拉到了过度使用的肌肉让他有些吃痛，全身的疲惫和酸楚现在汩汩地涌上来。他觉得脑子发昏发沉，鸣人像机关枪一样啰嗦的话灌进耳朵里，几乎没有几句真正听到心里去。

“对了，你们什么时候回来的说？”电话对面问道，“天也不早了，回来吃个饭，还有其他的事情要先商量的说。”

“嗯……”他觉得旁边的人身体僵了一下，便用手轻轻抚弄着他的银发。

“可能，还要一会儿吧。”

“那你们快点回来吧，花铃姐已经开始做饭了。”鸣人说，“话说你们走到哪儿了的说？小樱叫我问你们好预估菜上桌的时间……”

“额，这个嘛……”

带土望向睡在自己身边的卡卡西，一时间不知道该如何作答。

“怎么了？”

“……这边有点堵车，我也不晓得……”带土答道，“总之你们先看着办吧，嗯。”

“这样啊……”电话那头顿了几秒，“也行吧，那你们要快点啊！”

“啊……嗯，好……”

“……”

 

带土摁掉电话，瘫在床上，脑内一片空白。

旁边的卡卡西却突然掀了被子，伸出脚趾去找着拖鞋。

“怎么了？”

“我去洗澡。”

“现在？”

“不然呢？”

“你不先休息下嘛？”带土担心地问，“刚才……”

“没事。”

“要不我帮你清理吧……”

“不用。”

“……”

 

卡卡西把鞋耷拉在脚上，扶着墙起身，差点摔倒。

 

“果然还是我帮你吧，你这样不行啊……”

“说了不用。这点算不了什么。”

带土伸手去扶，却被对方巧妙地回避了过去。卡卡西用不大自然的姿势走到卫生间关上了门，带土听见扶手处发出“咔哒”的一声脆响。

“……”

 

 

 

浴室的水流声戛然而止。薄墙之内发出窸窸窣窣皮肉和布料摩擦的声音，卫生间的门被打开。带土从床上起身。陈旧的浴巾挂在他的腰间，一道陈年伤疤顺着腹股沟延伸到里面。卡卡西擦着湿漉漉的头发，浑身散发着劣质洗浴品的香精味。

“你也去简单冲一下吧。”

“好。”

带土用吹风机的把手轻轻敲了下正在柜子里找东西的卡卡西的背。

“你还好吗，有没有受伤？”

“没有。”

卡卡西转过头看了一下带土，接了吹风机，简单道了声谢谢。

 

“对了，”带土说道，“你先把戒指摘下来给我吧。”

卡卡西拿着吹风机的手在空中停了一秒。

“待会儿忘了，被看见了不大好。”

带土觉得此时眼前人似乎有些白的扎眼，刻意把眼神避开了些。对方不以为然，用后三根手指夹住了吹风机的手把，拇指和食指轻易的=把挂在另一只手上的戒指拿了下来，向前两步放到他的手上。

 

 

 

车走到主干道上的时候，晚高峰已经快结束了，但七八点钟的中央大街路还是很堵。信号指示和汽车尾灯明明灭灭，大大小小的车子无差别地挤在马路上，一个扣一个的艰难挪步。

带土抖瑟瑟地从边上的小超市里一路小跑，打开车门坐了进来。卡卡西缩在自己早上穿的带土的羽绒外套里，没戴口罩，眼眶凹陷，疲惫地着看着车窗。驾驶座上的人把刚买来喝了一口的黑咖啡放到杯子卡槽里，扣上安全带，把另外一杯没开封的放到他眼前晃了晃。卡卡西打了个不用的手势，带土便把它扣在副驾驶的卡槽上，拉手刹启动了车子。

卡卡西从兜里拿出烟盒，抽出一根叼在嘴上，向刚从超市里回来的带土伸出手。带土叹了口气，从拿出了一个三块钱的火机放到他手上。卡卡西熟练地点了火，很快车厢里就充满了缭绕的烟雾。

带土的眉头蹙了一下，伸手将自己一侧的窗开了浅浅的一条缝。对方仍像是没看见一样仍然自顾自地抽着。

 

“我说，卡卡西。”

“嗯？”

“把烟戒了吧。”

银发中年嘲讽地回过头，看着带土盯着前方信号灯右半边平静完好的侧脸。

“怎么着，怕对我未来的孩子不好么？”

带土瞥了他一眼，

“你一个都要结婚的人了，注意一点。”

“……”

“行吧，听你的。婚礼办完了就戒。”

卡卡西将指缝的烟把玩了两下，轻轻在脚下的塑料垫上掸了掸烟头。

“不过你母胎单身三十多年，跟我说这个？”

“这有什么不好说的，让你认真对待一下这件事而已，和我单不单身又没有关系。”

“没有，我只觉得这句话从你嘴里说出来怪好笑的。”

卡卡西哼笑着，把目光收回来，看着信号灯翻了一个颜色，车队开始缓缓移动，

“结婚这种事情并不像你想的那样。两个人一起长久的厮磨在一起，难免要坦诚相对。睡觉时流在枕头上的口水，如厕时的声音，歇斯底里的蠢态，都会一一暴露给对方。随着岁月渐长，就没什么朦胧的美好可言了。好一些能够柴米油盐举案齐眉，差一些沦落为一起团购拼单，顺带解决生理需求的室友也不是没有的。”

这句话后半段针扎一样分毫不差地刺痛了带土内心最敏感的一部分。他用鼻腔深吸了一口气，努力使自己的语气听起来相对正常。

“我只是想你们两个以后能过得顺利一些。”

“呵，刚在酒店弄脏的衣服放在后备箱里面还没凉透呢，你说这话好意思么。”

“旗木卡卡西，你今天……”

“再说了，”对方冷冷地说，“不说同居，你和别的女人做过么。”

“……”

银发中年看着他脸上的风起云涌，扬了扬嘴角，

“没想到带总还真挺纯情的。”

卡卡西双眼迷蒙地看着挡风玻璃，将夹在指缝间的香烟放到嘴边吸了一口，

 

“所以说了，你根本什么都不懂。”

 

这句话不知道踩到了脑子里的哪根弦，让带土突然笑了一下。

 

“所以呢，你和她做过了么。”

“……”

“我帮着下厨的那天，你不是留下过夜了？”

 

“所以你觉得被操和操人，我和花铃，哪个让你更爽啊？！”

 

卡卡西转头定定地看着驾驶座上的黑发男人，脸上看不出一丝丝的波澜。许久过去，他轻轻地、暧昧地笑了一下，半张开嘴，把口中的烟雾柔柔软软地全部倾撒在了带土的脸上。

 

 

“你不会想要知道答案的。”

 

 

车子通过了城市中心两条主干道的岔路口，前方一路畅通。

灰暗的天空逐渐压了下来。车子没绕几个路口车子就上了快速路的高架。带土打开了车子的运动模式，一脚踩下离合，猛地向前飞驰了起来。

从小时候开始，卡卡西就谙熟如何轻易撩拨起他最隐秘的心绪，时到今日仍然有过之而无不及。但能让他像此刻一样躁动不安的次数仍然不多。带土握住方向盘的手明明快要被爆出青筋，却还是不由自主地在发抖。随着车子速度加快，自己内心里翻滚的种种心绪像是要脱缰一样，几乎快要让他失去理智。而副驾驶上的人却依然一副睡不醒的样子，时不时漫不经心地抽两口烟，眼睛淡然地望向窗外开阔的风景，好像今日无事发生过。

 

下了快速路，便是大片的别墅区。没有了CBD骇人的摩天大厦，低矮的建筑星星点点，方格样的街区和具有田园色彩的精致园林，散发着令人放松的恬适气息。

带土将车停在了花铃家住宅的门口。

“怎么了，不进地库？”卡卡西问道。

“不了。”

“你有事么？吃完了再走吧，菜都做好了。”

“算了，不大想上去。”

卡卡西不置可否。

“那随你吧。”

“还有，我问你个事儿。”

“嗯？”

带土把安全带打开，看着对方问道。

 

“既然你都这么想了，为什么还要结婚。有什么意思呢？”

 

卡卡西在搭着烟的手突然停在了空中，颤抖着塞到嘴里抽了一口，把烟雾吐了出去。然后微微侧过身来看着自己。

带土看见卡卡西的嘴角抽动了一下。

 

“你觉得呢。”

卡卡西的面部表情似乎快要绷不住了。

“我变成这样到底是因为谁啊……”

 

“宇智波带土，你到底要我怎样啊？！”

 

也是了。

从一开始，神无毗桥上救了我的是你，装死的是你，回来的是你。

和我表白的是你，主动把我抱上床做/爱的是你。

怨我杀了琳的是你，对我百般凌虐的是你。

醉酒重新出现的是你，撩拨我心绪的是你，道歉的是你，把我推开的让我往前走的也是你。

 

你说的对了。不然呢？也就是我贱。每次都被你的出现搞得狼狈不堪，自己快要结婚了还要戴着婚戒同款对你张开大腿求/操。让你一次又一次仰仗着我对你的喜欢，对你二十几年来的欲罢不能余情未了，任由你无数次拉进又推开，肆意挥霍着我的感情，践踏着我的自尊。

 

带土看着眼前人的表情一点一点逐渐崩溃，这还是他第一次看见卡卡西如此控制不住自己的情绪。

 

“……什么怎样？”带土的声带抖着，“你什么意思。”

“得了吧宇智波带土，”卡卡西轻蔑地笑了一下，眼眶却已全然充了血，“你这种穿上裤子不认人的事儿干的还少么。”

 

“什么叫穿上裤子不认人？”

带土铁尖的眉毛倒竖着，

“这段时间我什么不是顺着你的意？一年之前你交女朋友的时候，我主动退出了；你觉得下不了决心，那我滚远了；现在叫我当伴郎我也来了，调查你未婚妻这种脏活也办了，今天临时把我叫出来就立马推了事情出来给你当牛做马，该做的不该做也他妈都做全了！”

“要报仇也不一定非得以这种方式吧，揭人伤疤很有意思吗？即便是要怀旧也该适可而止，还是你非要看我开开心心把你送到别人床上你才会满意啊？”

 

“你到底还要我怎样啊！？”

 

“……”

“哦，怀旧，揭人伤疤，你是这么以为的嘛。”

卡卡西挑了挑眉，嘴唇不可抑制的发抖，然后干笑了一下。

“好啊，你不是想知道我想要你怎样吗？”

“我告诉你。”

副驾驶上的人把手上的驼色大衣翻过来，极其粗暴地翻找着，掏出自己的手机，放到带土面前。

 

卡卡西按了一下屏幕右侧的按钮，黑色的屏幕突然闪出光亮。两秒之后，欢迎使用的开机画面赫然摆在眼前。

 

带土的脑子“嗡”的一声，只剩下一片空白。

 

别墅门口已经有人开门，出来的几个人在唤卡卡西的名字。银发中年不再掩饰自己发抖的手，胡乱的往嘴里吸了一口烟，然后把还带有火星的一面，狠狠地摁在带土那辆百万豪车里的真皮皮革上，任由烧出来的破洞逐渐扩大，烟头和剩余的灰渣掉落在地面上。

“再见了，吊车尾。”

卡卡西的表情逐渐收敛，眼神冷艳而决绝，漫不经意地对车主微笑了一下，直接下了车。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

宇智波带土觉得自己是全世界最大的傻子。

他早该想到鸣人给自己打电话，不是因为料到自己在处理戒指——而是因为卡卡西没有接。

 

回想起今天所有的一切。热茶，红豆糕，大衣，戒指。

他在雪里执着的等待，和公司前厅迎宾经理的不管不问。

他平滑的鞋底，和故意“忘开”的车。

特意换上的驼色大衣，擦掉嘴唇上粥末的手指。

主动给自己套上的戒指，毫不犹豫的十指相扣。

在大雪里肆无忌惮的索吻。

和在床笫之间抓入皮肉的指甲、饥渴、放浪癫狂轰轰烈烈无休无止的索求。

 

他一个连婚戒品牌都一问三不知的人，怎么可能突然这么上心的一大早把自己叫出来，挑了六七家都不甚满意。

因为今天要挑的，本来就不是给他和花铃结婚用的戒指。

 

是挑给宇智波带土的。

 

 

 

 

——卡卡西早就把手机关掉了。

自打自己答应去接他的那一刻起，他压根就没想过还要回来。

 

 

 

黑发车主看着对方慢慢走向学生和自己的未婚妻，几个人轻快地攀谈着什么，然后看向自己的方向。带土硬挤出一个友好的表情在车里向他们挥了挥手。卡卡西伸出几个小时前还带着对戒与他食指相扣的左手，自然而然地揽住未来旗木夫人的腰肢。刚刚与自己口舌交接的唇瓣，轻轻落在女人细软的额头上。他的眼神飘回来看了带土一眼，银色纤长的睫毛因为冷热交替而显得有些湿润，重重地搭在眼睛上，看不清情绪。他去牵花铃的手，女人也回应着去拉他的。逐渐亲昵的动作无时无刻不在昭示着车内人的多余。

 

带土的手逐渐放了下来，看着面前的场景哑笑着，嗓子里全是苦的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他想要干什么，自己应该再清楚不过了才是。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“带土，”

“带我走啊。”

 

**tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的一点解读，可以不看↓
> 
> 其实前一章是一把披着糖皮斩首大刀。我有特地调整上一章土哥和老卡的台词和微表情。如果现在比较闲的亲愿意返回去重新扫一遍，就会发现两个人的心态从一开始就是不同的，卡给了土非常多表情和动作上的暗示和引导，而且一直在等土做出决定性的回应。
> 
> 但是因为道义上卡是要结婚的人，而且他之前被土深深的伤害过，以卡的高傲，在没有完全确认土的心意之前不可能拉下脸来求土复合，只能把自己的心思表达的非常隐晦。但归根结底这场游戏最后必须是土来主动开口叫他回去。所以在南贺川上土假借滑冰对他说“跟我走”的时候，卡想到了十六年前在寒风中压着耳机线表白的自己，立马就当真了。所以挑戒指的时候卡才能表现的那么明显。
> 
> 知道卡的心态之后，卡在这章为什么会心如死灰就很容易理解。因为在这场ntr中，土是可以随时抽离的那个。但对于已经绑定了婚姻和社交圈的卡来说是没有退路的。如果悔婚就意味着要放弃自己所有的社会地位、名誉、社交圈和安稳的生活。所以卡在小巷里拉下口罩的时候，下的决心是非常大的，真的是要抛下一切跟你走。
> 
> 但是土不知道。因为他是吊车尾，没有看懂作为天才的卡卡西给他出的这道题目。他以为卡这么着急叫他出来，挑了那么多戒指都不满意，是一种对和花铃的婚姻上心的表现。所以他会选择放弃那半块红豆糕，觉得“没必要了”，因为每次吃到这种味道都会想起你，而你已经不会再为我做了（卡为什么要喂回去同理）。他会选择借滑冰来和卡进行最后的温存和表白，因为这是唯一一种可以让他听懂，但又可以为双方留存进退空间的方案。同时也在暗示卡，即便是你不和我在一起，我也会像当初的你一样在你远处守护你。所以他对他说“你有我”、“我一直都在”；甘愿让自己的那对戒指给花铃的那一对当备份，自己给卡当备胎；并且在卡把口罩拉下索吻的那一瞬间，也做好了为卡的“任性和怀旧”承担插足婚姻骂名的准备。这个时候的土是非常卑微的，某种程度上也算是再还16年前的情债。
> 
> 所以在本章开头的车里，卡的用力是因为失而复得，土的用力是因为他以为这真的是他和卡的最后一次了。而且土想起了卡在花铃家留宿的那一晚，想起他现在这副疯魔的样子以后全都不再属于他，所有不可说的不甘心和不舍得全部都发泄在了这里。这也就是为什么土哥作为一个精10难得会做到肌肉酸痛头脑昏胀。
> 
> 其实如果土理智一点，就当普通和前任打个分手/炮，以土正常状态的智商和反应速度，在鸣人打电话的时候是能发现问题的。但偏偏他就是在这唯一一次被抽干的情况下，错过了目前来讲最后也最接近的一次挽留卡的机会。可以说阴差阳错间两个人都很惨了。


	13. 你的游戏

今天是旗木卡卡西单身的最后一天。

 

说道男性单身派对，自然就是插科打诨玩游戏喝酒唱歌。明天就是婚礼，卡卡西这边的朋友都差不多到齐。平时大家工作都忙，今天难得玩的很疯，就连平日里冷淡自持的准新郎今天也意外的放得很开。

 

宇智波带土到得很晚。进入包房后，指缝间拎着几瓶啤酒，如同刀折矢尽的败将般独自缩在角落。自打那日不欢而散，两人的关系仍算得上正常。每日的邮件来往中日程有条不紊地向前推。但毕竟伤痕无法弥合。即便卡卡西能够若无其事在人前当他为最佳密友，实际却再也不肯和他进行哪怕多一句的交流了，甚至在共处的场景中连眼神触碰都成为一种奢侈。带土又回想起前天彩排时的场景。新郎和新娘一对佳偶互挽着手走到红毯前端，手上拿着誓词的纸条逐字逐句地念着。女生偶尔因为害羞而发笑，目光触到未婚夫时，卡卡西有一瞬间的脸红。他一个人手足无措地站在旁边专为自己而设的座位上，忽然意识到伴郎这个角色看似亲密而特殊，实则与其他嘉宾无异，在新人相许终生的时候，不过只是个普通观众而已。

热闹的房间里弥漫着浓浊的空气和人肉味。带土眯觑着眼睛，看着卡卡西被一大堆朋友围在中间玩国王游戏，来回周旋，话似乎也比往常多了些。他将身子陷进劣质沙发，放在脚边的酒已经吹了几瓶，一个人在不相关的外场形影相吊。

 

“带土叔，酒量不错嘛。”

鸣人走过来，没征求同意便坐在他旁边。带土看了一下他那张棱角逐渐显现却仍带着几分稚气的脸，意味不明地笑了一下。

“等你再长大一点，酒量也会涨的。”

“是吗？”鸣人拿起酒瓶往玻璃杯里倒了一些，“因为想喝醉的时候越来越多了？”

带土没想到鸣人也能说出这种话，不由得笑了两声，翘着二郎腿双臂搭在沙发上，“怎么着，你担心我明天会挑事嘛？”

“怎么会，带土叔你误会了。”鸣人将酒杯放在唇边抿了一口，看着对面热热闹闹的场景出神。

“卡卡西老师，看起来还挺开心的。”

“是啊，”带土惺忪着眼睛，“他能这样，我也觉得挺好的。”

鸣人看着陷进沙发里的中年人，“真的吗。”

“什么意思？”

“我是说，你真的开心吗。”

带土笑了一下，转过头来看了眼旁边的金发少年，

“你还年轻，等你长大了就懂了。”

 

他往嘴里又灌了一口酒，眼里也不知道因为香烟还是酒精显得有些湿润，连眼皮上也微微泛起绯红的颜色。此时迈特凯转头发现了躲在角落里的伴郎，便大吼了一声撺掇着让他加入游戏。带土不置可否。但同期的几个人显然正在兴头上，几个人走过来不由分说便把他架到桌上，直接塞在卡卡西旁边。

月光疾风开始洗牌，一摞纸片滑动着散成一溜。大家依序抽着，拿到小王的人可以问新郎一个问题——典型的单身聚会八卦游戏。题目乏善可陈，无非是做过的恶作剧第一次牵女生手以及关于青春期发育的常规操作。不过旗木卡卡西毕竟是从小就替在座各位霸占所有女生目光的木叶男神，这帮奔三的男人为了扒出黑历史以报儿时的一箭之仇，甚至还专门整理了一个清单。

当这张纸条偷偷交到他手上的时候，带土扫了一眼还觉得有些好笑。作为贯穿了卡卡西整个前半生的朋友，里面绝大多问题的答案他都是知道的。在那个男女要在学校里分住不同宿舍人又容易躁动不安的年纪里，作为发小和警校上下铺的室友，两个人抬头不见低头见，即使晚上上了床对方翻个身子自己都能摇上两下，再隐私的事情也有瞒不住的时候。别说纸上的这些问题，更难以启齿的事情他都能如数家珍。恐怕对方对自己也是这样的。

但这样亲密的关系以现在的心态去解读，可能会有些微妙了。

 

带土把纸条折了一下放到旁边，手里的小王被指尖摆弄着，在桌上翻滚了几次。

他不需要外人给出的提示，他有自己想问的问题。

 

带土看着卡卡西直面要提问的自己，表情礼貌而得体，一股莫名的挫败感涌上心头。他只觉得天道好轮回，当年发生在卡卡西身上的事情，几乎就像报应一样在这短短的一个月无一例外的重合在他身上。事到如今，带土总算多少能明白对方的心情。只不过攻守异势格外凄凉——四年前的最后一晚，旗木卡卡西质问他时，尚且能够桀骜不驯以命相逼，但现实留给带土的选择里，已没有这样负隅顽抗的空间。

他的感情连个轰轰烈烈的葬礼都不配得到。

 

带土语气深沉而平静，

“你喜欢她吗？”

 

“……”

 

一时间包房人声鼎沸，十几个五大三粗的男人发出不满的吵嚷，一齐指责伴郎对于好友过于偏心。带土用手拄着椅背，他看着旧爱不动声色地凝视着自己。两个人间的距离可供双膝紧靠，却又遥不可及。

 

“喜欢。”卡卡西莞尔一笑，“我喜欢的。”

 

众人唏嘘着把牌扔回桌上，洗牌者将纸片依次收回放到桌子上打乱，十指翻飞着准备下一轮游戏。

带土把眼帘垂下，酒精似乎有些上头，让整个人显得非常疲惫。他本来就是明知故问，得到这个答案并不意外。但短短一个月，不过三十天的光景。之前两个人半生二十余年的纠缠，全被这一句话骤然间耗的精光，让他觉得好像有些划不来。他自暴自弃地把手里小王甩到桌上，整个人陷进沙发里。看着被推到自己面前的新牌，连想看一眼牌面的心情都没有。

 

“好了，谁抽到小王啦？”

“我我我！”伊鲁卡举手，人民教师脸上因酒精而显得胀红，半醉着胡乱在纸条上闭着眼点了一下。

“啊，有了！”

伊鲁卡眨巴着眼睛，在众人的期待下看了一眼坐在对面的银发中年。

 

“你的初恋是谁？”

 

房间里又是一阵喧闹，抱怨和叫喊一浪盖过一浪。大家围坐在茶几前互相推搡，咒骂着那位写了这个问题的瓜怂，吵嚷了足足有半分多钟，才逐渐把目光放到今夜的主角身上，等待他说出那个大家都熟知的印在请柬上的名字，好进行下一轮游戏。

 

“对不起，这题我不想答。”

卡卡西笑了一下，

“倒酒吧。”

 

整个包房沉默了三秒钟，立马炸开了锅。

 

“诶！？”

“卡卡西你之前居然有喜欢的人！？什么时候的事？”

“等等，这人是谁啊，我们认识吗？不对啊我们肯定认识吧？！”

“不行不行，这个必须得答。”

“对对对，别的都无所谓，这个必须说！太过分了，天哪我们居然一点不知道！在座有人知道嘛？”

“可是你不是母胎单身三十年嘛？卧槽难道是暗恋！？”

“木叶男神的暗恋对象啊啊啊！！”

“你说啊卡卡西，到底是谁啊！”

“对不住了，”卡卡西眉眼一弯，语气冷淡而决绝，“这个真的不想说。”

“……你这个人怎么能这样，我们看错你了卡卡西！”被回绝得如此干脆，自认为和卡卡西出生入死了多少年的同期们一个个全都腾起了身子，半拥半推着把主角的周身围得水泄不通，“还把不把我们当朋友了？！”

“嘛……再逼我也没用啦。”卡卡西懒洋洋地答道，用手把酒杯往前扣了扣，“倒不倒，再不倒我不喝了。”

 

大和皱了下眉头，拍桌而起，往杯里倒了满满的白酒。

“喂喂……再这样下去真的会醉的，”挨罚的人软绵绵地说道，“我喝不了这么多。”

“不行，连这种事情都瞒了我们那么久！放过你不说已经够仁慈了好嘛！？”

众人纷纷附和着。卡卡西看着杯里来回飘荡的酒液。老实说装白酒的杯子很小，即便对于酒量浅的人来说也并不算特别过分的要求。何况对从小一起长大的朋友瞒了这么重要的事情，照常理来说还真不够赔罪的。

卡卡西自嘲地干笑了一声，伸手拿起酒杯放到嘴边，刚沾了一点整个人就被酒精的味道呛着了，整个人把嘴里的液体喷了出来，剧烈地咳了几下。

 

“行了。”

 

坐在旁边的宇智波带土将新郎放到桌上的酒杯搁到自己面前，把洒出来的半杯酒重新满满地倒上，拿到嘴边一嘬，闷得一滴不剩，完后把杯子倒过来一亮，给在场所有人看的清清楚楚。

 

“他不能喝，明天是人家的大日子。要灌酒的话冲着我来。”

 

杯沿触到茶几的玻璃面上发出一声脆响。整个房间的人顿时安分了下来。

 

“不行，要代……代酒的话，就不能按卡卡西前辈的量来了。”

“大和！”旁边的同伴赶忙将人拉住，“差不多了，算了算了……”

带土眼皮飞挑，“那你说要喝多少。”

“唔……起……起码三杯。”

“够了大和！”伊鲁卡吼道，把旁边已经站不稳的人使劲拉了两下，向黑发男人赔笑道，“你不用管他，他喝醉了，别跟他较劲哈……”

“没关系，”带土脸上笑意不减，“三杯是吧？”

他越过小酒杯，直接把盛着白酒的瓶子拿了过来，对着瓶口直接往嘴里灌去。

“带土你干什么！”

包间里一片死寂。凛冽的酒精滑过喉咙，喉结一鼓一鼓，房间里满是吞咽的声音。多余的液体从嘴角溢出来，顺着脖子锁骨，浸透了衣服，漓漓拉拉地洒到地面上。

带土将瓶里的酒一饮而尽，被辣得使劲眯了下眼睛，然后立起身子，挥手将杯子直接往地上一摔。瓶身霎时间在脚边炸开，玻璃碴子噼里啪啦的蹦跳着碎了一地。

 

“满意了？”

 

带土将鞋边的瓶口往前踢了一下，圆柱型的玻璃缓缓滚到大和旁边。房间里空气凝结，茶几上堆积如山的糖纸瓜子壳掉下来几颗，围坐在桌前的人个个面色铁青，连大气也不敢出一声。

 

“……”

 

“带土前辈好酒量！”

单薄的掌声从人群外围打破寂静。

“不愧为宇智波的当家，这个伴郎真是选对了啊！”

众人面面相觑，稀稀拉拉的掌声慢慢响起，然后连成一片，最后演变成一场欢呼。

气氛一下子又轻松了起来，又或者说，为了逃避尴尬而故意装作热闹。一脸无辜的大和被直接架了出去。其他人作鸟兽散，三两人抓了一手爆米花便凑成一堆各自攀谈了起来。桌上的纸牌乱作一团无人收拾，没人还有闲心玩这个不合时宜的游戏。卡卡西双腿随意地交叠，把自己空置的小酒杯拿到跟前倒了点柠檬水，将杯子放到唇边泯了一口，清淡酸甜的液体里还残留了一点酒精的味道。对于旁边刚挡了酒的人，看都没有看一眼。

 

或许是因为刚才冷场的一幕，派对很快走向了尾声。毕竟明天一早便是婚礼，大家都很自觉地没有多留，各自和相熟的同伴走在一起，回到各自的房间去。

卡卡西站在卫生间门口，呼吸着走廊相对包房里还算清新的空气，看着从房间里陆陆续续走出来的人流发呆。

“今天可真是够呛啊我说。”

鸣人松了口气，靠在卡卡西旁边的墙上。

“是啊，多亏了鹿丸。”

卡卡西掏出一盒烟，礼貌性地向鸣人询问着递了一根。在得到推辞的情况下，兀自拉下口罩，将烟叼在嘴上点着。

“大和呢，他还好吧。”

“嗯，我们已经把他送回去了。” 

“那就好。”卡卡西吐了口烟，“话说佐助呢，今天没见到他人。”

“我问了，今天下午我问他的时候说是在出任务没空，这个家伙……”鸣人抱怨了一下，“不过他明天肯定会参加啦，如果不参加我就把他绑过来！”

“你也别太怪人家了。他工作性质和你不一样，不是说请假就能请假的。”

“那也不在乎这一天吧，好歹是卡卡西老师的婚礼的说！”

“嘛，这就是成年人的世界咯，”卡卡西抖了抖烟灰，“等你以后再长大些就懂了。”

鸣人绽开一抹笑容，

“好巧，带土叔今天也跟我说了一样的话呢。”

“带土？”

“嗯。”

“是嘛……”银发男人又把烟叼回嘴里，脸上看不出表情。

“啊，说道带土叔，讲真当时在花铃姐家选伴郎的时候，我和小樱都快要吓傻了的说！”

“怎么，”卡卡西哼笑一声，“你们怕他闹事么。”

“就是的说！但是也没想到他回来之后情绪这么稳定，感觉比想象中的靠谱多了。”

卡卡西噗嗤一声笑了，“你这话说的，人家好歹也是宇智波的当家，这点能力都没有能混到现在么。”

鸣人挠了挠头，笑嘻嘻地不知道该说什么。

“嘛……不过你说的也不算错，他这个人以前是不怎么靠谱。”卡卡西又抽了口烟，望向天花板，像是想起什么似的抬了一下嘴角，“总是迟到，明明是个吊车尾还总爱说大话，但是身上还真有点儿他们家祖传的倔脾气。而且整个人横冲直撞的时候的那股劲儿，有时候还挺可爱的。”

卡卡西转过头，

“有点像你。”

“我？”鸣人一愣。

“确切的说，那股傻逼一样的中二气质和佐助更加类似，不过傻里傻气往前冲这一点主要还是像你。”

“什么叫傻里傻气嘛，卡卡西老师！”鸣人整个人的脸鼓成了一个包。

卡卡西神色变得和蔼许多，手放在他金色的头发里胡乱的揉了两下。又短又硬的发丝轻轻地刺痛着皮肤，手指被头皮暖融融的温度包裹着，触感很熟悉。

“呐，鸣人。”

“啊？”

银发的中年人看着自己的尚且年轻的学生，温柔地笑了一下。

“加油，以后别输给你带土叔啊。”

 

 

“啊，找到了。”鹿丸两手插兜，从走廊里慢慢悠悠地走了过来， “我说你们两个跑哪儿去了……原来是在这里悠闲啊。”

“怎么了？”卡卡西直起身子，“有什么问题吗？”

鹿丸啧了一声，挠了挠头，

“有个麻烦的事情。”

“你们知道宇智波带土的房间号嘛？”

 

 

卡卡西叹了口气，放开了抓住带土的手，和他一起歪歪扭扭地躺在床上。 

刚才鹿丸来叫他们返回KTV包间的时候，带土已经不大行了。鹿丸点了一下角落里小沙发旁边的酒瓶，发现他在帮卡卡西挡酒之前已经一个人喝了很多了。更何况啤酒白酒一起下肚，最后一下还灌得那么急，估摸着是招架不住了。凑上前的时候，带土还哼了两声卡卡西的名字，然后索性就像无赖一样挂在他身上一样不肯起来，鸣人鹿丸见状赶紧上前帮忙，却怎么拉都拉不动。于是这位已过而立之年的新郎，只能挺着老腰尽职尽责地把刚为自己挡酒的旧友一步一步地背回去。两个小辈为了保证未来师母的婚后生活，一路跟在后面提心吊胆的护着，直到把人送到房间门口才离开。谁料关上门要把他扔到床上的时候，这家伙的胳膊就像手铐一样把脖子锁的死死的，卡卡西重心一歪就和他一起踉跄着倒在床上。这位前特殊调查署队长还真使了些寸劲儿使劲挣扎了几下，但无奈力量差距明明白白地显在肌肉上，实在比不过，索性也就放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃地在床上发起呆来。

带土看起来已经没什么意识了，鼻子里呼出的酒气打在皮肤上有些烫人。昏暗的床头灯下，他的睡颜很安详，鼻翼微微颤动，根根分明的睫毛搭在眼睛上，显得有点孩子气。

带土的四肢挂在卡卡西身上，那种拙劣的拥抱方式，像是把一个新买的玩具抱在怀里怕人抢走的小孩子。卡卡西想起一年之前自己把他从酒吧里抬回家的时候，情况也是和现在差不多。对方一身酒气，哼唧了几声人就沉沉的锁着自己的脖子甩都甩不掉。只能和他一起躺在床上等着他换姿势。

卡卡西望着天花板，过往一幕幕如过眼云烟般散在自己眼前。这些年发生了多少摧人心肝的事情。但好在再深的伤痛也抵不过时间洪流与自欺欺人的选择性遗忘。前些年身上留下的伤疤，除了最后那晚锁骨上被烟头烫伤所留下的燎泡还残有一点淡痕，其他大多已经看不出来。事业生活上，自己也在公司占据高位，被一帮可以信赖的同事簇拥，有三五好友、几个未来可期的学生，和一个大方美丽的娇妻。

大家相安无事各自安好。故事写到现在这个地步，已经算是一个还不错的结局。

 

也不知过了多久，卡卡西收回思绪，瞥了一眼手机上的时间。他伸手去拉开对方，却发现仍然解不开。但毕竟明日还有日程，总不能一直在这里耗下去。他看了一眼双眼紧闭的同伴，觉得有必要吵醒他一下。

“带土，我该走了。”

卡卡西感觉扣在自己身上的胳膊有意识地收紧了一下，随即一怔。意识到对方一直是醒着的卡卡西，心里突然窜出一股无名的怒火，撕扯着床单拼了命地要冲出他的胳膊。但无论他怎样用力，甚至用指甲去抠挠他手上的皮肤，对方都丝毫不为所动。

 

“宇智波带土，你他妈闹够了没有！！”

一直躺在床上的人双手扣紧他的身体，生生把他从床边缘拉回到自己身边。

“让我……最后再抱你一会儿。”

“求你了……”

 

怀里的人停止了挣扎，一动不动地呆立了一会儿。

“好啊。”

卡卡西冷笑道，

“反正最后一次了嘛，我懂。”

银发男人把手放到对方的腰间，单手一钩熟练地解开了皮带，冰冷细长的手指畅通无阻的探入内裤，握住柱身开始套弄着。

 

时间缓慢而黏稠的流动着，十指在布料里翻飞，偶尔发出一点皮肤相互摩擦的声音。两人无话。黑夜从窗缝里渗了进来。木叶七彩斑斓的灯海霓虹，打在地毯上变换着颜色。空气里的熏香混着酒精，味道冰冷得让人无法呼吸。

 

卡卡西的手指逐渐停顿了下来，带土额头抵在他胸前，抓住对方伸进自己裤子里的手腕。

——在他手中握住的东西，历经了十分钟技巧熟稔的套弄后，依旧瘫软。

 

带土把他的手从内裤里拿出来，让他的五指，压在自己的心口上。

 

卡卡西望着被子的眼神有些失焦。他觉得自己胸前的衣料逐渐变得湿热。

带土哭了。

 

自打他从神无毗桥回来之后，还从未见他哭过。

 

带土将头抵在卡卡西的锁骨上，双肩轻微地抽搐着。他极力地咬住嘴唇，克制自己不发出任何声音。他的手狠狠地挠着对方的衣服，把棉质T恤扯得发出裂帛声来，眼泪肆无忌惮地滚落在上面，流了那么多，啪嗒啪嗒得打湿了一片。

他在卡卡西的胸口狠狠地捶了两下。

 

**“笨卡卡西！你这个垃圾，你是不是傻啊！！！”**

 

“……”

 

卡卡西抽出了放在身下的另一只手，用胳膊轻轻的把他揽到怀里。

带土一下子哭得更凶了，他整个人缩到对方的身体里，死命抓着对方的皮肉。卡卡西有些吃痛，但他没有再躲避。而是阖上眼睛，把鼻子埋到他的扎人的黑发里，大口地呼吸着对方的味道。

 

“爱哭鬼……”

卡卡西蹭了蹭对方的头发，在他的发旋上轻吻了一下。

“我没法儿再看着你了，好好照顾自己。”

“还有，别总哭，坚强点。我走之后，再也没有人帮你擦眼泪了。”

 

被角耷拉到地上，两个人躺在一起，肩挨着肩。被解了半截的皮带松松垮垮地搭在腰上。多少年的沉默、错位与心照不宣，仿佛都在这一刻彻底结清。只剩下两具躯体互相依偎在一起，像两团孤火在漫无边际的黑夜中缓慢地漂泊着，不知所终。

 

 

**tbc**

 

 


	14. 我与你的一次婚礼

带土是被电话吵醒的。

宿醉的大脑头痛欲裂，黑发的男人从床上伸手迷迷糊糊的去够手机。眼睛像是被眼屎糊上了一样睁不大开，只能凭着手感在屏幕底端胡乱的划了一下。  
“喂……”带土用混沌的声音咕哝着。  
“带土叔你在哪里啊！”  
电话另外一头传来一个健气而焦急的声音，  
“婚礼预备马上就要开始了的说！”  
“……”

宇智波带土“啪”的一声睁开了眼睛，被黏住的睫毛使劲眨巴了两下。他猛然回头拽着旁边的被子，皱巴巴的床具上只有他一个人七扭八斜的躺着。电话里隐约听到喧闹的人声和悠扬的音乐。太阳已升到中天，大敞的窗帘让日光凶猛的投射进来，照的地毯都发了白。

今天是个绝好的晴天。

当宇智波带土系着歪歪斜斜的领结，拎着专门为婚礼定制的西服外套疯狂的跑到楼下的时候，冷餐区已经不剩多少人了。天空一碧如洗，礼堂内摆满的鲜花还挂着盈盈的水珠，被天顶透过的日光照的闪闪发亮。会场内黑压压的浮满了攒动的人头，衣着光鲜的嘉宾们各自攀谈着。迟到的中年被粉头发的女孩子当着亲友团的面狠狠的数落了一番，几乎是被拽着领子一路被拎到准备室门口。  
通道里灯光昏暗，各色工作人员来往穿梭，各自对着对讲机嚷着话。带土趁小樱敲门问话的时候把外套穿好，遮挡住衬衫上因为奔跑而打湿的汗渍，又狼狈的理了理刚刚临时冲洗过还未干透的头发，好让自己看上去能够像是一个正式而合格的伴郎。  
“虽说鸣人总跟我说你办事很牢靠，但我真的是一点都看不出来啊……”  
粉发的女生翻了个白眼，旁边的人歉然的笑了一下。  
“典礼大概十分钟之后开始，好好在准备室梳理一下思路，”小樱瞪了他一眼，“你最好不要在婚礼开始之后再掉链子，不然……你懂的。”  
带土看着旁边小樱威胁性的压了压手指的骨节，忙握住她的手放了下去。  
“你放心，再也不会啦。”  
“真是的，鸣人也好佐助也好你也好，一个一个就知道在关键时候到处乱跑，没一个省心的……”  
小樱长叹了一口气把门打开。带土做了一个深呼吸，板板整整的站在门口。准备室的窗户正对着大门，强光直接热辣辣的刺到脸上，让他一下子有些睁不开眼。

“带土。”  
熟悉的声音在房间里回荡着。  
“你又迟到了。”

带土缓缓把挡在眼睛跟前的手拿开。声音主人的身影映入眼帘。对方身上着一套剪裁合适的灰白色翻领西装，内里熨烫妥当的白衬衫上系着一只黑色的领结。口罩去掉之后脸部白皙的肌肤和分明的棱角暴露无遗，平日里松散的银发被梳理的规整了些，胸前一朵白玫瑰别在心口，整个人笔直英挺，显得格外光彩照人。  
带土被小樱冷不防的推了一下，踉跄的进了房间。他向房间里边走了两步，抬头正巧对上今日婚礼的主角。对方脸上漾开了一个无比温情的笑容，让他顿时有些失神。

卡卡西和学生打了声招呼，小樱简单的嘱咐了两句，便带着准备停当的工作人员离开了。房间里只剩下两个人，厚重的木门将喧嚣隔离在外。卡卡西伸手轻轻放到对方的脖颈间，细瘦的手指轻柔的翻腾了两下。  
“领子歪了。”  
带土看着对方半垂眼帘的样子，稍微有些怅惘。他想起四年前两人第一次，也是唯一一次作为恋人温存过的那天，第二天早上目送着自己上班的时候，卡卡西在卧室里也曾这样为自己整过领带。当时两人也都穿着西装，只不过没有今天这样精致光鲜罢了。他甚至起了一种荒唐的错觉，像是自己仍然立在两个人共同的家里，而这四年来的恩怨都不曾存在，他们十分钟之后，只是一个要去上班，一个要去出差而已。

只不过这个差这回可能要出的有点长了。

带土这样想着，任由对方将自己的衣装梳理整齐。从领结到袖口衣角，一无巨细。  
“你什么时候走？”  
“今晚八点的飞机。”  
“这么着急？”卡卡西银色的睫毛微微扇了两下，“不再多待两天吗？”  
“已经待得够久了，那边还有事儿。”带土说，“你这边还有需要帮忙的吗？”  
“这倒没有。”卡卡西把衬衫最上面一颗扣子系好，“只是这次又来不及为你践行了，上次也是，应该去送送你的。”  
“没关系，我自己走就好。”带土轻轻握着对方扣在自己胸前的手腕 “这回不会再让你为难了。”  
卡卡西有些惘然，抬头微微一笑，在他的胸口别了一只鲜红的玫瑰。

带土站在准备室里，看着窗外装点完备的浪漫场景，内心一片坦然。

“卡卡西，”带土说，“最后再陪我抽根烟吧。”  
银发男人乜斜着眼看向对方，善意又无奈的笑了一下。  
“你是要我满嘴烟味的去吻新娘吗？”  
带土直视着前方的眼睛闪过一丝空茫，随即抱歉的撇了撇嘴，“抱歉，当我没说。”  
“不过这个倒也无所谓，只不过我今天没带。”  
“没关系，我带了。” 带土犹豫了一下，从兜里掏出一盒烟，熟练的磕出两根，用手指夹着递给对面的人，“抽嘛？”  
卡卡西目光一低，接过来叼到嘴上。带土掏出前两周买戒指那晚去路边买的那台火机把烟点燃。对方默契的将脸凑了上去，将自己嘴里的这一根轻轻点在对方的冒火的烟头上。火苗一明一灭，随之星星点点的漫开，将完整的端头烧成了残缺的边缘线。两人一呼一吸间交换着彼此的温度，带土微微抬眼，看着对方熟练夹烟的样子，不觉想起一点往事，喉头一滞。

“咳咳咳……”  
卡卡西，放开烟，用手拍了两下对方的后背。  
“你看你，四年不抽了，别太勉强。”  
“我不碍事，以前抽过，拾起来也快。”带土缓了缓，被烟粒呛得眨了眨眼，“只不过突然开始稍微有点不习惯罢了。”  
“好不容易戒了，何必呢。回去之后也别抽了，不然你叫我戒烟一点说服力都没有。”  
“这个你就别劝我了。”带土将烟叼回嘴里，“你放心，我不会总抽的，偶尔想起来会抽一根而已。”  
卡卡西淡淡一笑表示默许。房间里陷入一阵默契的寂静。两人不约而同的将头转回窗外，灰雾从鼻腔里一点一点细细的倾吐出来。

没过一会儿便传来敲门的声音。大门被扣了三下后直接被推开，皑皑的白雾被窗外一缕缕的日光打散，婚礼欢快热闹的气息一下子充塞进来。摄影师和随从站成一团，负责导引的工作人员招呼着，走上前来。  
“旗木先生，宇智波先生。时间到了，请跟随我前去礼堂。”  
“好的，知道了。”带土把烟按在烟灰缸里，“走了，卡卡西。”  
带土向门口迈了两步。银发的新郎把烟掐灭之后没有走动，一直停留在原地，望着窗外大好的春光怔怔的出神。  
“卡卡西？”  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事，”卡卡西把头转回来，眼睛弯了一下，“就是到了这种时候，觉得有点恍惚。”  
带土眨了两下眼睛，神色逐渐柔软下来。  
“觉得紧张吗？”

 

“宇智波带土，你恶不恶心啊！”  
黑发少年直接扑上去抓被对方一把甩开的手。  
“求你了，卡卡西！我不这样的话真的会很紧张啊！”  
“到时候还是要你一个人去跟她说啊……”  
“没关系的，你可以一直这样直到把我先送进去嘛。”  
“可是我不是应该在外面，琳万一提前来了看到我怎么办啊！”银发少年把对方的手打开，“而且关键是，咱俩穿的这么正式，你还捧着朵花，你真的不觉得待会儿这样走在大街上看起来会很让人误解嘛！？”  
“到这种时候了你为什么还在意这个，误解就误解一下呗，咱俩谁跟谁！？”  
“滚啊！谁跟你谁跟谁？！你不在乎并不等于我不在乎好嘛。”  
“你就不能帮人帮到底嘛！”  
“哦，我哪里不帮了？台词是我给你写的，礼物是我给你选的，衣服是我给你配的，就连通讯耳机都是我帮你从水门老师那里顺的，还不够吗？”  
“不，还不够，没有你的话我真的要死了！”  
银发少年寡淡的看了一眼同伴。  
“真难得啊，我有生之年居然能听到你对我说这种话。”  
带土双手合十，在出租车内的密闭空间内发出一声脆响。  
“拜托了卡卡西，这是我一生的请求！！”  
银发少年摆着一副死鱼眼，看着平日里一脸臭屁的同伴现在快要给自己跪下的样子，长长的舒了口气，手伸到对方身边。  
“就这一次哦……”  
黑发脸上绽开一个天真的笑容，拉住了对方的手，在车里长舒了一口气，感到一阵莫名的安心。  
“可是你这样以后怎么办呢，”卡卡西说，“难道你俩结婚了遇到事情了还要来找我吗？”  
“这个有什么关系，我们不是朋友嘛？”  
卡卡西几不可见的撇了撇嘴。  
“嘛……不过到那种地步应该就不会这么紧张啦。”  
卡卡西报以不信任的表情。  
“你也别笑我，”带土说，“等你以后遇到自己喜欢的人也会像我现在一样的。”  
卡卡西转过头，“……我才不会。”  
黑发少年得意的拍了拍胸脯，“到时候等你要表白或者结婚，我也会像现在这样陪着你的。”  
卡卡西半垂着眼睑望向窗外，“我不用。”  
“什么叫不用，你不会紧张吗？”  
“我和你不一样…… 而且我也不会像你这么没出息，吊车尾。”  
“……”  
“……笨卡卡西。”  
卡卡西轻笑了一下，不置可否。  
“不过如果到时候还是像现在这样一副傲娇的样子，我就去硬拉着你的手。”  
“……为什么？”  
“因为你就会逞强。而我们是朋友。”  
黑发少年露出一个温暖的笑容，紧紧攥住对方的手。  
“我会一直陪你到最后的。”

 

“你在想什么？”  
“没在想什么。”  
“你在想十七年前的事情吗？”  
卡卡西笑眼看了他一下，没有否认。  
带土将掌心里握着的手稍微紧了一下。  
“卡卡西。”  
“嗯？”  
“你当时在想什么？”  
卡卡西目光转向前方的红毯，懒懒的回答道，  
“我在想，可能把你的手松开之后，我们就做不成朋友了吧。”  
带土嘴角微微一扬，  
“那你想知道我现在在想什么吗？”  
“……”  
“我在想，把你的手松开之后，我们就又要做回朋友了。”

宇智波带土松开了自己的五指，细瘦的手腕慢慢垂回灰色西装的裤缝线上。他象征性的将手放在对方胸前，将那朵盛开的白玫瑰正了正位置，转头面向前方宾客满座的礼堂。  
“走吧。”

音乐转调，宾客齐齐的将目光转向门口，从小到大的同事、朋友、上级、后辈，今日悉数到场，欢颜笑语此起彼伏。两人同时迈开了步子，皮鞋迈上红毯，向宾客致意。  
他想起那个十六岁的傍晚，被堵在高峰车队里的两个人在争吵中下了车，决定徒步冲向餐厅。时隔多年，他仍能记起那一日在夕阳铺满的街道上，环绕着在身边无数的欢呼和口哨。周末高峰人头攒动，路人却自动为他们让出了一条通畅的小道，两个穿着西装的生涩少年互相拉着手，在一个个陌生人欣喜的目光和加油声中，放步一路狂奔着。对方手中的花束掉落了好几片花瓣在路上，脸颊因初冬的寒风和过激的运动而烧的绯红。  
宇智波带土曾经幻想过有这么一天，两个人就像当初一样，穿着同款不同色的西装，接受着亲友祝福的目光，再一次一起，风光的走在礼堂的红毯上。  
像现在这样，我看向你的时候，你会不自觉的向我回望。两个人就连脚下迈出的步伐，都默契的如此一致。

——我们本来如此登对。

只可惜我没办法在红毯上牵你的手，也没能陪你走到最后。

两个人停在红毯的终端。宇智波带土上前，从侧兜里掏出一大一小的两只定制婚戒，放到牧师手里。  
典礼起始，悠扬的音符从穹顶缓缓倾泻下来，全体亲友起立，欢呼声一浪高过一浪。户外门口处强光里，真正的主角覆着薄纱款款走出。卡卡西面向前方，在自己的新娘一席白纱的样子逐渐清晰时，眼底里流露出一丝感动。天井里透出的阳光照落在他身上，模糊了岁月。二十余年的光阴，此时此刻重新叠在两人的身上，在一团淡金色的光晕中，仿佛看到了对方咫尺天涯的青春剪影。

宇智波带土站在侧后方，看着好友眼里的光亮，一股温暖的心情涌上心头。  
而在一切荒谬都已被谅解的今天，没有遗憾。

“最后能重新以朋友的身份站在你身边，和你道别，我感到很开心。”  
卡卡西回眸，微笑着凝视着自己身后的好友。  
“我也是。”

新娘已走近红毯终端。银发的新郎走上前去，在众人的欢呼声和礼堂的钟响里，微微欠身，从老人手中接过新娘细腻的玉手，眼里全是数不尽的温柔。

宇智波带土伸出布满伤疤的右手，捂在自己的胸口。掌心覆盖的口袋里，两个人曾一同佩戴过的戒指随着布料的摩擦，在心口的位置上微微颤动着。

感谢你曾成为我生命中的挚爱。

 

黑发的伴郎在身后轻唤着自己的好友。

“旗木卡卡西，”

“新婚快乐。”

（True Ending）

 

仅以此结局向我以及我朋友的青春致敬。

作者真正想写的结局在下章wwww

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**14-01**

 

自动门刷得一声打开，会议室里两个人齐齐把目光聚到门口。红发少年模样的人走进屋里，双眼浮肿，眼下一块明显的乌青。会议室里空气干枯压抑。绝侧身，蝎瘫坐在他旁边的位置上，用双臂枕着头趴在桌上，神情委顿。

 

会议桌上，赫然摆着把沾血的短刀。

 

“他怎么样了。”

“还不知道。”

绝靠到座椅上，将脸深深地埋在手里。

 

 

 

**眼球微型生物指征提取技术。**

 

这是蝎今早上锁之国郊外暗影实验室解码后的数据中，找到的这项发明的官方名称。其功能简单来说，就是通过在受体眼球中植入特制摄像头，对目标任务的虹膜、脸部3D特征进行纵深扫描并记录。相关数据可用于开启以生物指征为基础的密锁，甚至可借助立体打印技术，达到从头到脚伪装成另外一个人的程度。

虽然其拍摄距离、注视时间以及角度都有着严格要求，但不得不承认，这项技术的存在对各国,情报机关来说是一场灾难。但反过来讲，对于一个在军事大国的夹缝里以情报立足的小国而言，却算得上是一项赖以生存的关键技术。

根据角都所查出的财务动向，这个隶属于银锁集团的项目，背后的合作方正是锁之国政府。现阶段的植入者，包括了已被木叶特殊调查署扣押的四位安检员和少部分刺客。而在档案里还记载了实验最早一批搭载了功能不全的试作品的受体，在这10位作为牺牲品的小白鼠中，仅有一位逃过了试验品对脑神经的破坏，最后仅以损坏少量视神经的代价存活了下来。而这名代号为“阿离”的受体，还有一个被人所熟知的名字

 

**——银锁花铃。**

 

此外实验室还有些其他的项目，比如生物纤维改造。这个看似是把玉米做成衣服的无公害技术，却因为被发现得太迟，导致了几乎无法挽回的后果。

桌上这把沾血的伸缩刀，就是用这项技术的成果。因为材料并非金属，也没有爆炸物和镭射，这把刀被夹在牧师的神器中变形折叠后，逃过了安检。

 

绝回想起当时老板看似无意的叮嘱，追悔莫及。他本该想到，卡卡西和带土二人久经沙场，分寸向来拿捏得清楚。或许坚持要让立场尴尬的宇智波做调查，甚至指名要长门盯着此时，本就与感情纠葛无关，而是两人凭借常年任务场中积累下来的敏锐嗅觉，不约而同地在和花铃的日常中察觉到了一丝丝地违和感。

 

现在想起来，一年前两人见面时卡卡西尚且对甜食有这明显的抗拒。

——而花铃一个如此细心的女人，能通过护肤品暗示卡卡西可以过夜，却没能在那么多次当面吃饭时发现他不喜欢吃甜食，本身就非常可疑。

 

而对这种难以注意的细节，当今木叶官方系统之外，除了宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西，唯一作为第三方且拥有这份观察力的人，便是长门。

 

如果自己能早一点意识到这点，亦或哪怕对带土的叮嘱更加认真些，就不会发生这样的事情了。

 

17个小时之前，宇智波佐助带着刚从特殊调查署紧急批复的逮捕令，赶在新人宣誓前闯入婚礼现场。刺客把本该挡在安检之外的利刃带到礼堂，却没能在木叶警署高层悉数到场的情况下造成更多的伤亡。而在安检环节已被成功扫描的，各国政要及木叶情报官的生物指征数据，也因为蝎的技术支持没有在敌方数据库中存留超过一个小时。得到了佐助的首肯，临时作为木叶特殊调查署的外援，长门和角都在雨之国总部协助整理证据链，鬼鲛、飞段和迪达拉在锁之国进行调查清洗，遗留的研究数据也已经移交大蛇丸的实验室。受益于“晓”的努力，事件除了留下一堆外交烂账，对各国果防并未产生实际的影响。

 

而这一切对宇智波带土来说，一点都不重要。

 

几小时之前绝刚去医院看过，他站在墙壁后面，没敢搭话。两个小时前还衣着光鲜的伴郎独自坐在医院走廊。被旧友整理过的领结被砍断，吊在脖子上摇摇晃晃。衣服被扯得丝丝缕缕，裸露的皮肤上残留着大片骇人的血印。

刚刚在礼堂内，宇智波带土第一次展现了他在回归木叶后收敛起不曾外露的獠牙。他直接用双手扭断了对方的胳膊，捡起匕首便插入动脉刺穿。尸体在他跟前一个接一个地倒下，血液喷泉一样地浇筑在身上，沾湿了黑色的短发。让他宛若一具失去理智的恶鬼。

医生护士在走廊里来回穿梭着，每隔十几分钟便有一张通知单交到他手上——病人是孤儿，没有父母儿女，没有亲属。作为关系最近的人，宇智波带土如愿以偿，在卡卡西婚礼当天在家属一栏签上了自己的名字。只不过所签的文件，是一份又一份的病危通知单。他将沾血的手往身上擦了擦，十分配合地协助办好所有手续。完后看着医生远去的身影，把自己高大的身躯瑟缩在一起，像是一个可怜的怪人。

 

在佐助甩出通缉令的时候，旗木卡卡西为转圜局面，不顾对方死命挣脱，即使扼住了新娘双手将其作为人质。而一直看起来和蔼可亲的牧师，此时却抓住了他背后的空档，从戒指托盘内拔出隐藏的匕首，一刀捅在了他的胸口上。

——旗木卡卡西是整场唯一一个受重伤的人。

 

“这些东西，你们顺便去带给老板。”绝说，“有我从他家拿来的几件换洗衣服，毛巾，两瓶水，还有刚到的四喜屋红豆粥。”他补充道，“加了糖的。”

“我能不去么。为你们这趟乱子熬了两个通宵了……别看我长成这样，好歹我一大把年纪了，折腾不起。”

“还是辛苦你一趟，”绝看着蝎，“长门桌上文件的顺序都是小南码的，万一怪罪下来，老板的脾气你又不是不知道……”

“算了算了……还是我去吧。”小南止住了想顶嘴的蝎，转眼看向刚刚发话的人，“你今天中午去的时候，医院那边都办好了吗？”

“嗯。”绝将卡片扣在桌上，“这是卡卡西的身份证，鸣人把房卡给我，我从他包里拿的。不知道手术进行的怎么样了……小樱说手续可以之后再补，但还是别给人家添麻烦。如果你去了可以先去交钱，从我个人的账户扣就行。”

绝一改往日的碎嘴毒舌，语气罕见地正经了许多。他也和蝎与鬼鲛一样，在最后两天查了一半没有决定性证据，又担心被监视不敢联系老板的时候，一个又一个通宵得熬着。说到底技术活他帮不上多大忙，但他睡不着，现在整个人都被熬枯了。

 

小南到医院的时候，带土仍是在走廊里坐着。住院区安静空旷，窗外天色已然有些发白。带土接了袋子，到卫生间把身上粘腻的血腥简单冲洗了下，换上了干净的衣服。随后坐回板凳上，捡起一瓶水，咕嘟咕嘟地往嘴里灌了半瓶。

“手术怎么样。”

“还行。刀没碰到心房和大动脉。小樱说这已经算是很幸运的事了。但就是……”带土顿了一下，“可能很难醒过来了。”

“……那你打算怎么办？”

“还能怎么办，就只能等他回来呗。”

“……”

小南看着老板撇嘴笑了两下，翻了翻塑料袋。

“吃点东西吧，要等也别空着肚子等啊。”

带土看着她往自己手里塞的一碗红豆粥，怔了一下。

“这个是……”

“四喜屋的红豆粥。”小南补充道，“加了糖的。”

带土把盖子打开，拿起上面附赠的一次性塑料勺，“都凉了。”

“对不起，我去热一下……”

“不必。这样就行。”

小南看着带土往嘴里送了两口粥，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”带土眼睛看着粥。

“绝，他……”

“我知道。”带土把勺挂到碗边，“我不怪他。”

“……”

“都是我的错。”

小南眨着眼睛：“这和你没有关系啊？”

带土没有作答。只消几口便把碗底刮了个干净。随后把空盒放在凳子旁边，拿了袋子向病房里走去。

“小南，你先回吧。”

“不用，我在这儿陪你吧。反正我也没什么事情。”

“没关系，你这么急着坐飞机赶过来，肯定也累了。”

“……”

“告诉大家我还好，不用担心。”

带土回头对小南笑了一下，便轻手轻脚地进了ICU的观察室。小南兀自叹了口气，便也悄悄地离开了。

 

 

 

——刀没有直接碰到心房和大动脉，本来还存有一线恢复的希望。

但因为旗木卡卡西四年前心脏遭遇过严重的电击，导致心肌衰弱，

命姑且能暂时保住，但以现在心脏的机能，已经很难仅靠自身独立维持运作了。

 

在礼堂里，看到戒指托盘夹层逐渐被打开的时候，带土从来都没有像现在这样后悔过。他回忆起了两人共同经历的三次分离和一次婚礼——他一共有三次和他重归于好的契机，和一次最后关头带他走的机会。抓住了任何一次，都可以避免现在的生离死别。

 

 

——他的死不是你造成的。

但换言之，如果没有了宇智波带土，卡卡西就不会死。

 

**——是你杀死了卡卡西。**

 

 

 

宇智波带土伫立在ICU的玻璃墙外，看着病房内安详地平躺着的卡卡西，这样想道。

 

 

 

_“我现在愿意带你走了。”_

_“卡卡西，别离开我……”_

_“对不起……”_

_“你好好活着。”_

_“别太早来……”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14-02**

“带土。”

绝拉了拉自己的围巾，

“墓地里不能抽烟。”

 

带土将拿出半截的烟盒又放了回去。

 

“你觉得这样行吗？”

“行吧，就这样吧。”

 

银锁事件一年后。白发男人站在木叶的烈士陵园，看着自己先前的枯冢。

“还有什么想交代的么。”

“其他东西准备好了嘛？棺木寿衣什么的……”

“放心吧，都安排好了。”

“……”

 

因旗木卡卡西在意识留存的最后关头及时保住了关键人质，且因其暗地里委托宇智波进行调查，间接阻止了银锁集团对多邦果防外交造成的后续影响。考虑到其前任警官身份，木叶警署授意加以烈士功勋，准许其入驻木叶烈士陵园。

 

宇智波带土弯下腰，把放在自己坟冢旁边的花筒，捡到旁边新立的空置的墓碑前。

 

“走吧。”

“去哪儿，木叶医院吗？”

“嗯。”

绝三步并作两步跟在带土身后，将眼神垂了下去，“从这儿向右手边开一公里左右，有家山中花店。”

“你跟我说这个干嘛。”

“我是说，如果你需要的话……”绝看着他沉着的背影，“小樱跟我说，旗木卡卡西之前在那里留了张打折卡，里面还有几百块钱……”

白发男人在前面踩着自己的影子，“好，我知道了。”

“那要现在过去买一些吗？过去医院顺道的。”

“不用，”带土说，“明天我会亲自过来拿。”

交通灯闪着红光，夕阳从车前玻璃上直直地刺将上来。绝的眼睛因用力而变得细长。宇智波带土一言不发地瘫坐在副驾驶上，光线剧烈的变化没能引起他面部肌肉一丝一毫的生理反应，只是疲惫地半睁着眼睛，像要在日光里昏沉地睡去。

绝不由得想起卡卡西给带土打电话让他当伴郎那天，大家从会议室里鱼贯走出时，他也是这样一副失神的表情。如今的带土已经不会轻易把自己关在办公室里一整个下午了。但他越是平静沉稳不动声色，绝就越能在他的眼里看到另外一个人的影子。

这一年里，绝亲眼看着宇智波带土眼里的光亮，随着卡卡西生命消逝而一点一点地熄灭。他很难想象一个人对自己爱了那么久、珍惜到愿意放手不再拥有的人，满身鲜血沉在自己的怀里，微笑着一点一点地咽气，是怎样一种感受。

他也不知道宇智波带土是以怎样的心情，三百六十五天如一日地前往木叶医院的。他只知道带土虽然表面上出奇地平静，但在病房外，话却变得越来越少。而在春野樱九个月前第一次建议拔管的那一天，绝发现带土将目光转向窗外的时候，发旋上无来由地生出一簇白发。

 

从医学角度来讲，以卡卡西的心脏状况，第一个月醒不过来就差不多可以判定死刑了。但由于宇智波带土的沉默，拖拖拉拉地直到几天前才默许自己着手准备后事。

这并不能怪他，卡卡西的死本来就与他有关。而且在某种程度上，是他过去的错误造成的。要他再一次亲自宣判卡卡西的死刑，未免有些太过残酷了。

或许这就是他当时犯错的代价。

可他毕竟已经承受了所有恶果，并且做出自己所有力所能及的补偿。

 

**而且，为什么明明失去了，却还要继续受罚呢。**

 

现在的宇智波带土，和十一年前的旗木卡卡西，何其相似。

直到今天，他总算能够完全理解二十余年来卡卡西的心情。所谓死亡，所谓拥有，所谓替代，所谓默默守护不求牵手，他全部一个不落地经历了一遍。

只不过这份迟来的理解，换回来的不是对方谅解的怀抱——

而是一具冰冷的尸体。

 

事隔九个月后，宇智波带土终于在春野樱的办公室里签署了同意书。这张A4纸背后，还有木叶医院所出具的医学报告，卡卡西在千手律师团处留存的遗嘱备份和法院的判决文件。

 

“‘这不是你的错’这种话，我不会说。但往事已矣。-更何况这一年里，你真的已经尽力了。”

“作为一个医生，我认为这对患者来说也是一种解脱。而作为朋友，我也希望你能够忘记过去，继续向前走。”

“我相信如果是卡卡西老师，也一定会对你这么说的。”

带土垂着眼睛。

“谢谢，这段时间辛苦你们了。”

“这是我应该做的。”

医生把文件理了理。

“按通知书上的时间，明天上午十点拔管。我刚擅自做主，把老师从特殊看护室移到了VIP 3号病房，现在你去的时候可以不必穿防护服了。”

小樱将抽屉关好。

“你们还有最后一天的时间，我也不耽误你了。”

“去陪陪他吧。”

 

 

 

 

_本人同意并授权木叶医院停止旗木卡卡西医学维生系统。对于因此造成的患者死亡及相关法律后果，将由本人自行承担。_

 

**家属签字：宇智波带土**

 

 

 

 

 

**14-03**

 

带土拿出矿泉水，将瓶口对在嘴边，一下子灌了半瓶。他刚才说了太多话，实在有点口干。

卡卡西平躺在床上，身型干瘦，脸上呼吸罩以稳定的频率被呼上一层层的水汽。

在那一晚轰轰烈烈的分别过后，两人天各一方的日子里，带土偶尔会怀念这张毫无防备的脸。他想起当年厚着脸皮和卡卡西蹭床睡的时候，曾经偷瞄过他的睡颜。平日里的凌厉和戒备消散不见，睫毛重重地搭下，皮肤时不时牵动一下嘴角的小痣，处处显得乖巧可爱，让人怜惜。

而现在，即便同样的表情已经看了一年，他也依然未曾看厌。

 

带土擦完嘴，把纸巾攒成一团。旁边是他刚从家里煎完带来的秋刀鱼便当。

在和今日并无不同的三百多个晚上，他已经把两人之前二十余年共度的人生，和对方缺席自己的十年里发生的故事，反反复复讲了好几个来回。而在这最后一个晚上，在连续四个小时不停歇的唠叨过后，他已无话可说。

夜晚笼罩在初春的木叶城。户外万家灯火星星点点的倒映在黑色的幕布上。宇智波带土执起他的手，凝视着这张令他日思夜想的脸庞，从胸口口袋里掏出了一对银色的指环，一只自己戴好，另一只轻轻为对方套在左手的无名指上。

 

“这是我送你的礼物。今天不用穿防护服，终于可以还给你了。”

他轻吻着他手上的戒指，用自己的左手紧扣着对方。

 

“我并不擅长说这种话肉麻的话，你也知道的。”

“而且同样一句，我已经重复364遍了，你一定会觉得很厌烦。”

“但是，原谅我吧。今天是最后一次了。”

 

 

“卡卡西，醒过来吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“跟我走啊……”

 

“……”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14-04**

 

“带土。”

 

宇智波带土眼睛倏地睁大。

 

“……前辈？”

他立马将掌心里的手握了握，没有反应。眼前熟悉的肢体纹丝不动地躺在病床上，阖着眼，平稳地呼吸着。

小樱将搭在他肩膀上的手拿开。

 

3月10日，早上9点55分，木叶医院住院区VIP 3号病房。

窗帘被护士拉开，春日和煦的阳光洒到房间里，天空一如一年前一碧如洗。亲友们身着黑衣，面目俨然地在床尾站成一排。

卡卡西要好的同期和后辈，千手集团的大和与纲手，医院的静音，绝，以及第七班，今天全员到场，包括一直任务繁多难以抽身的佐助。

雪白的花朵摆满了床头和房间各处，花瓣上还挂着水珠，衬得病人的皮肤有些干瘪。春野樱当众宣读了相关的医学说明与法律文件。然后看了眼挂钟，拿起呼吸机的通气管。

 

“时间到了。”

 

“小樱。”带土说，“我来吧。”

“……”

“没必要让你来承受这种事，”

“这是我应该做的。”

 

春野樱看着向自己伸出的手，为对方让出位置。

宇智波带土握着患者的左手，手指扣着银戒，站到了呼吸机旁边。

 

人们总是在祈求奇迹。

但奇迹之所以是奇迹，就是因为它不是每次都会发生的。

又或许，自己能从神无毗桥成功地走出来，回到旗木卡卡西的身边，让两个人有了一次能够重新相爱的机会，就已经花光了两个人一生所有的运气。

 

宇智波带土这样想着，将管道从呼吸机里拔出。

 

床尾亲友各自垂首掩面。春野樱将管道接过，将卡卡西脸上的呼吸罩拆开，白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，呈现出安详的模样。

心电图一跳一跳地律动行进，一个又一个衰减的波峰，让他回忆起二人一起度过的二十余个寒暑。

相遇，相爱。不甘心，不死心。释然，放手。祝福，与生离死别。

 

我们共同经历了朋友与爱人所能经历的所有，唯独欠一个厮守到老。

既然岁月不可回头，权当我这一头灰发，是同你共白首了吧。

在心电图最后一个波峰快要过去的时候，他弯下腰耳朵凑到对方耳边，简单讲了几个字，然后枉顾身后所有的亲友，在对方唇上落下一个吻。

空气平和得只剩下机器一滴一滴的声响，亲友团手里握着的花束跌落到地上，散落了一地的花瓣。

带土的嘴唇仍停留在对方身上，从眼里盈出来的泪水顺着脸部纵横的沟壑肆意流淌着，啪嗒啪嗒地打落到对方的脸上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

——他的唇尖，被两排牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

 

 

宇智波带土是旗木卡卡西的本能。

 

是他的英雄，

也是他的奇迹。

 

 

 

【卡卡西，你什么都不需要。】

【我不是说了我不会嘛！】

【你会的。】

【你凭什么这么确定啊？】

【我就是知道。】

 

 

 

【旗木卡卡西！】

 

【到我这里来！】

 

【卡卡西！】

【笨卡卡西！到我身边来！】

【醒过来啊！】

 

【跟我走吧……】

 

 

 

 

 

“这是我，最后一句台词了……”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“旗木卡卡西，我会永远爱你。”**

 

**“我们在一起吧。”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

干瘦的手臂抽动了一下，缓缓抬起，搭在对方粗糙的脖颈上，任他用额头抵着自己，上下眼睑狠狠纠结在一起，滚烫的泪水肆无忌惮地洗刷着脸颊。

 

“带土。”

“对不起，我迟到了……”

 

卡卡西抚弄着对方满头花白的头发，懒懒地说道，

“我在人生的道路上迷路了。”

 

 

 

“所以你看，迟到是一件多么过分的事。你之前……”

“笨卡卡西，你这个……”

“垃圾，对吧？”

卡卡西轻笑着搂着对方，拍了拍他的背。

“我们彼此彼此吧。”

 

“爱哭鬼……”

 

病房里乱作一团，花瓣被相拥而泣的人们踩成一坨。鸣人长舒了一口气靠到墙上，与佐助相视而笑。小樱急忙冲上去把机器重新组装好，不顾白发男人要死要活地赖在人家身上，硬是把人拉开，将呼吸罩给病患重新套了回去。

 

宇智波带土觉得自己现在简直毫无形象可言，一个三十多岁的七尺大汉蜷缩在病床前，抽搐着身体，哭得像个傻逼。卡卡西却出奇地平静，向上支起脆弱的身板儿，望向窗外。病房里花香四溢，大好的太阳正暖融融地罩在他的脸上。

 

“今天是3月10号对吧，十点钟？”

卡卡西瞥了一眼放在床头记了一半的死亡通知单，

“嘛……也不坏。”

 

“省得重新发请帖了。”

 

众人重新将目光聚到卡卡西身上。银发患者环顾四周，最后目光落在眼前已经近乎不省人事的旧友身上。

“虽然有点仓促。但今天人到得这么齐，个个衣冠楚楚郑重其事的，连花都准备好了……”

他颤颤巍巍地举起被紧紧握住的左手。两只互相紧扣的银色的戒指，在春日晴天的阳光下闪闪发亮。

 

卡卡西眉眼一弯，

 

“那么，宇智波带土先生。”

“不打算解释一下吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**14-05**

 

木叶特殊情报部，探视间。

护卫将门打开，女人根据指引缓缓踱步，被拷住的双手向后摸索试探着，坐到椅子上。

玻璃前方，另一侧的门也被打开。一个身材瘦削高细的男人走了进来。他双手插进裤兜，身上却站得笔直。被保养得干净油润的皮鞋踏在水泥地上，步伐轻巧稳定。他在玻璃隔板前坐下，向看守点头示意，对方将室内的灯光调暗，只留了一排微弱的光源。女人身后的护卫将她额后的布带拉开，眼罩应声而落。她皱了下眉头，简单适应了一下光线。

 

“手术还顺利吗？”

“顺利，多亏了您。”

女人张开了一双楚楚动人的眼睛。

“卡卡西先生。”

 

银发男人笑了一下。

 

“我刚才问了伊比喜。对于银锁事件的调查和判决已近收尾。不出意外，大概下个周末你就自由了。”

“不愧是卡卡西先生。脱离了千手集团还能有如此大的能量。”

“嘛……混了这么多年，这点办法总还是有的。”卡卡西双腿随意地交叠着，“不过千手集团的确又请我回去了。这一年里那个临时的接任者，志村团藏，貌似得罪了不少人。所以今天是我第一天回去上班。”

“那真是恭喜了。”

卡卡西颔首表示感谢。

“不过呢……办这件事情光是我去说也是不够的。像你们这种突破性的技术，谁拿到了对其他势力都是相当大的威胁。所以为了弥补婚礼上各位嘉宾所遭受的惊吓，银锁的研究数据最终会是共享的。”

花铃莞尔，“有必要为我做到这种地步吗？”

“也不能说只为了你吧。毕竟当时大家都在场，事情已经瞒不住了。也是为了其他国家不要合纵连横来对付木叶，不过做个顺水人情。何况对于眼球信息捕捉技术，关键并不在于如何应用，而在于如何防御。到最后还是研发实力的竞争，这点我们还是很有信心的。”卡卡西摆弄了一下手指，“不过，我们为了说服各位，也的确采用了一些特殊手段。”

 

“是带土先生吗？”

“嗯。”

 

卡卡西平静地看着对方，

“所以说，你是从什么时候开始发现的？”

 

“从第一次见面的时候。”

“那么早嘛？”

“带土先生人很可爱。虽说平时办事一副沉稳牢靠的样子，但一说起你总会有些绷不住的时候。”花铃笑了笑，“现在想起来，即便我的眼睛看不清表情细节，但当时在餐厅他让你介绍我的时候，语气和动作也已经表现的足够明显了。”

卡卡西似有若无地弯着嘴角，“是吗？”

“不过当时我也的确没有多想。我也是婚礼上你出事时看见他奋不顾身逆着人流冲上来，和你说了那些话，才逐渐明白过来的。”

“那你也算厉害的了。我周围的人之前一点都没有察觉。”

花铃歪了歪头，“可能因为我也喜欢卡卡西，所以在这方面意外的敏感吧。”

银发男人笑了一下。

“不过真是令人惊讶呢，他居然会选择救我。毕竟是我害你差点丧命的…… 或者该说连这样过分的要求都肯答应，带土先生对您还真是情深义重呢。”

“这倒不是，选择救你是带土自己的意志。”卡卡西说，“不然你觉得这一年来他们为何没给你施加皮肉伤，我可没见过能活着在木叶情报署撑过一个月的人。”

女人脸上浮出几分讶异。

“他以前……也对我做过一些不是很好的事情。用他的话来说，可能比你做得更过分。”卡卡西神色温柔，“所以，既然他都可以得到救赎了，你也一定是可以被原谅的。”

“每个人都会犯错，何况这并不是你的本心。他相信你值得拥有第二次机会。”

“他怎么看出来这不是我的本心呢？”

“撒……谁知道呢。”卡卡西把后背靠到椅背上，姿态散漫，“他只是说，如果是你的话，应该可以理解的。”

“……”

“真不愧是带土先生呢。”

女人嘴角上扬。

“那卡卡西呢，为什么会选择救我？即便是顺水人情，也还是要耗费很多周折，没必要吧。”

“这个，怎么说呢……”银发男人思索着，搔了搔鼻头，“好歹夫妻一场？”

花铃被逗笑了。

“是吗？我以为我只是个替代品呢。”

“这倒不至于。即便我也算不上什么好人，但和一个完全不喜欢的女人结婚，我还是做不到的。”

“啊啦，”花铃开玩笑般说道，“那我可以理解为卡卡西还是对我有好感的嘛？”

卡卡西点了点头。

花铃把戴着手铐的手放在嘴边，眯眼轻笑了起来。

“怎么了，”卡卡西笑道，“觉得我很人渣吗。”

花铃摇了摇头。

“我多少能理解的。”

 

“或许如果没有佐助当天拿着逮捕令闯入礼堂，您会和我结婚，两个人日久生情，感情和睦，生一个漂亮的孩子，过得很幸福。只不过……”

“这个人是谁都可以。”

“世界上和我大同小异的女孩子有很多，遇上任何一个，都会让你产生好感，过上相似的生活。我也一样。即便没有卡卡西，世界上那么多优秀的对象，还是会有很多其他的选择。”

 

“成年人的爱情，从来不是非他不可。”

“但是，对于旗木卡卡西而言，宇智波带土是唯一的。其他的选项可以是Happy Ending，但永远不会是满分答案。”

 

“我一直觉得，婚姻是克制。但能遇到一次又一次让你失控的人，也是一种幸运。”

“我还没有遇到过这样的人。所以卡卡西一定要珍惜啊。”

花铃歪着头，面露微笑。

 

“我真心的……”

“祝你们幸福。”

 

 

 

卡卡西从探视间走出，鞋底子击在水泥地上发着橐橐的响声。情报部四壁冰冷，空间压抑。但这并不太影响他的心情。

沿着狭长的走廊一眼望去，端头便是一楼大厅。四月初的樱花满开，一簇一簇一排一排立在路边，连成一片。早上阳光穿过花瓣射进昏暗的室内，把地面与天花板都染成了一片扎眼的粉色。

 

卡卡西看见宇智波带土站在大门门口，背靠那辆黑色越野车，百无聊赖地四处发呆。花瓣打着飞旋落到他的肩膀上。他手指烦躁地在胳膊上来回敲打，无名指上圈着雕刻着勾玉纹样的银色戒指。白色男人听到声音把目光转回，露出一副不耐烦的表情，隔着玻璃门不晓得在骂骂咧咧地说着些什么。

卡卡西不由得压弯了嘴角，跟身边朋友道了别向门口走去，脚步不自觉地加快了几分。出了大门，阳光泼洒在身上，清晨空气中花朵和泥土的清香扑面而来。眼前人面孔被樱花照得绯红，沙哑的抱怨声萦绕在薄粉色映衬的街道上。

 

“带土。”

他轻声唤道。

暖风柔柔软软地吹过，拂过银色的发丝和掉落的花瓣。带土看着卡卡西双眼弯成两个好看的月牙，直直地站在自己面前，不由得有些发怔。

 

卡卡西看着对方那副呆愣的表情，与少年时期并无二致。二十多年前的春天，也是在这样的樱花树下，几个人拿着毕业证书互相挖苦，带着对和平的梦想和未来的希冀，一起在南贺川边走走跳跳。

而现在战争结束了，荣耀与伤痛在身心上留下的印记，也随着时间的流逝逐渐抹平了苦痛。而我们也终于能放下刀枪，跨过过去不可磨灭的心伤和布满灰尘的过往，继续肩并肩地走在相似的街道上。

 

带土上前牵住卡卡西的手。

 

我们终会长大成人，学会虚与委蛇逢场作戏。在以后的某一天，你饱满的肌肉会干瘪下去，我平滑的肌肤会布满河川。

但无论变或不变，未来的日子光明与阴暗，我都会陪你一起走过，无怨无悔，从曾经的情窦初开，直到以后的两鬓斑白。

 

就像现在。季节轮回，兜兜转转。昔日在等你上学的人，如今还在等你上班。

 

 

 

 **14.** **我与你的又一次开始（完）**

 

Happy Ending

（全文终）

 


End file.
